Iluminado en la oscuridad
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [UA sasunaru&narusasu]en este mundo se mezclan tres razas, vampiros, shinigamis y humanos, los dioses cazan a los oscuros hasta que alguién lo cambiado todo, a causa d un impulso s convierte en pareja gracias un vinculo inrompible [diversas parejas]
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno lo primero es decir que aquí estoy con otro fic, el cual llevo escribiendo ya un par de semanas, y preparados tengo dos capítulos más, este es algo lioso por eso me gustaría que lo leyerais con atención, después más abajo explicaré un par de cosas, besos y espero que os guste.**_

**Los enemigos se conocen**

Introducción

El mundo sigue su curso, distintas formas de vida lo rodean, la luz y la oscuridad siguen adentrándose en sangrientas batallas. Cada especie había evolucionado a su manera con sus características singulares. Los humanos ajenos a todo vivían tranquilos sin percatarse de los extraños sucesos ocurridos. Una cruel batalla entre vampiros y shinigamis ocurría desde hace siglos, siendo múltiples sus encuentros y atrocidades, masacres de clanes enteros.

El último suceso ocurrió hace exactamente 100 años, el heredero del clan Uzumaki, el más importante y el que gobernaba a los shinigamis o dioses de la muerte, se había enamorado perdidamente de la también heredera del mayor clan vampiros el Kurayami, ahora extinguido pasando el liderazgo al segundo más importante el Uchiha. De la unión del shinigami y la vampiresa nació un lindo pequeño que aún para el asombro de todos era superficialmente un dios pero en un rincón de su alma su mitad oscura se mantenía oculta para ser despertada solo en caso de emergencia, el nombre de aquel fue Uzumaki Naruto.

Tanto los shinigamis como los vampiros vivían entre los humanos, los puros podían cambiar su cuerpo a uno etéreo, volviéndose imperceptible para el ojo humano, por otra parte comían y dormían al igual que cualquier otra persona, sin embargo los vampiros aunque vivieran entro todos, ni comían, ni dormían su único alimento la sangre humana, de la cual se alimentaban todas las noches siendo buscados y cazados por los dioses. El señor de la oscuridad tenía un nombre, con solo pronunciarlo hacía temblar a todos sus vasallos, Uchiha Itachi, el gobernador sangriento más cruel de la historia.

--

Un rubio seguía durmiendo a pesar de los insistentes gritos que su compañera le regalaba como todas las mañanas. El capitán Uzumaki se rascó la nuca molesto, estaba harto de su segunda teniente Haruno. Esa chica revoltosa y energética lo volvía loco, tanto estrés lo mataba, pero… era la esperanza de su raza y su misión destruir a todos los clanes de vampiros, esos odiosos seres que se alimentaban a costa de la vida de otros. Se incorporó en el futón y se observó detenidamente, había rasgos que los diferenciaban y uno era en particular las puntiagudas uñas que tenías los seres oscuros, se fijó en ellas, exactamente iguales, como maldecía que por sus venas le recorriera esa deshonrosa sangre, a veces su corazón se paraba y su piel empalidecía pidiendo a gritos su preciado néctar rojizo. Pero lo había detenido, siempre lo había conseguido y pensaba seguir haciéndolo.

Su otro compañero y primer teniente Hyuuga Neji entraba en esos momentos en la penumbrosa habitación, en su mano una bandeja con tostadas y leche calentita despertaba el apetito de cierto taichou que aún no se decidía a vestirse.

**-Naruto-san le traigo el desayuno-,** comentó un poco nervioso, aquel día había una reunión entre clanes y eso lo aturdía, se planeaba la venganza contra los seres de la noche.

**-Gracias Neji-kun, sabemos algo de Hyuuga Hinata?-,** formuló el rubio cogiéndole la comida, posándola sobre sus rodillas y empezar a tragar como un animal.

El ojiblanco miró a través de la ventana, recordando a su preciada prima secuestrada, al principio no sabía muy bien de quién sospechar, lo hicieron de una forma simple y tan poco brutal que dudaba que hubiera sido un Uchiha, pero ayer llegó la noticia de que un clan se estaba revelando, el Suna y seguían unos ligeros experimentos con algunos poderosos dioses, en sus manos se encontraba la dulce peliazul.

**-Te lo conté todo capitán, solo me queda informarle que por fin averiguamos el nombre del jefe del Clan Suna, un tal Gaara, los que secuestraron a mi prima fueron sus hermanos-,** explicó con voz apagada, su corazón se encogía cuando hablaba o pensaba en ella, en su… prometida.

**-Tranmpfflo yomf laff encofatrageeff-,** intentó decir con la boca llena, expulsando pequeños pedacitos de pan que cayeron directos a la cara del moreno. (traducción: tranquilo yo la encontraré XD)

Neji con asco se limpió la cara y una gotita en su frente apareció, como podía ser que su capitán del primer escuadrón fuera el más fuerte de todos los shinigamis? A primera vista cualquiera lo diría. Se veía tan…, como diría… ingenuo, infantil, una mezcla extraña con su gran poder espiritual. Una pequeña miga que había quedado en la boca del rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, recogiendo una servilleta y acercándola a él se la limpió con cuidado. Naruto se sonrojó un tanto, pero ya estaba algo acostumbrado a las atenciones que el chico le brindaba, aun así le era algo vergonzoso.

La puerta se abrió y una pelirosada entró con su habitual energía, aunque al ver la escena sonrió y les guiñó un ojo socarrona.

**-Si molesto me voy, mis queridos superiores-,** pronunció con picardía.

Taichou se puso tono tomate maduro y agachó todo tierno la cabeza, se veía tan rico en ese estado…. El Hyuuga se limitó a mantener un gesto inexpresivo y recoger la bandeja con los restos, no soportaba a la segunda teniente, en verdad le crispaba los nervios y la mayoría de las veces optaba por ignorarla como hizo ahora, pasando a su lado como si no estuviera.

Sakura lo observó alejarse y se lanzó a brazos del ojiazul casi dejándolo sin respiración.

**-Uzumaki Taichou, levantase, tenemos que ir a trabajar!-,** gritaba contenta, tendida completamente sobre él.

**-No podré si no te levantas Sakura-chan-,** se quejó con una sonrisita, agarrándola por la cintura alzándola y sentándola a un lado.

La pelirosa se sonrojó a sobremanera por el acto de su jefe, mientras la había mantenido en el aire la miraba tan dulcemente que la chica se sentía derretir, coqueta se atusó un poco el pelo y intentó seducir a aquel joven que tanto la atraía.

**-Naruto-kun te gusta mi nuevo cor-.**

**-Teniente sal por favor me quiero vestir-,** soltó con tranquilidad abriendo el armario y buscando algo decente que llevar.

**-Pero capi-,** de nuevo la cortó.

**-No me esperes, adelántate y ahora iré yo, de acuerdo?-,** pidió sin mirarla, sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos.

La ojiverde asintió y algo decepcionada salió del cuarto. Hace un par de años ese chico por el cual ahora suspiraba estaba enamorado de ella, ahora que lo amaba no le hacía el menor caso, se limitaba a seguir con su dulzura característica pero nada más.

Naruto miró sus ropas, había de todas clases, pegado a un extremo se encontraba su uniforme de capitán y las pálidas prendas que tenía que llevar en el ministerio del más allá. De ahí hasta la mitad había ropa de calle, pantalones vaqueros rasgados y camisetas pasajeras, por último ojeó lo que tenía para el trabajo, agarró unos finos pantalones de pinzas marrones y una camiseta blanca de seda. Se lo colocó despacio, se abrochó los puños y dejó algunos botones abiertos, optando por descubrir algo su cuello. Le obligaban a ir formal pero todo esto para él tenía un cierto punto.

Apresurado porque pasaban de las ocho y media de la mañana bajó las escaleras elevándose en el aire y deslizándose por los escalones sin tocarlos, antes observó que no hubiera nadie. Cuando llegó al final suspiró, le encantaba utilizar sus poderes pero los tenían totalmente prohibidos si no era absolutamente necesario, sería un problema que cualquier humano los viera.

**-Te diviertes, Uzumaki taichou?-,** preguntó un serio Neji saliendo detrás de él.

Naruto pegó un saltito por el susto y notó como su corazón se aceleraba. Cerró uno ojo y con el otro se volvió a mirarle deseando que no se hubiera enfadado.

**-Gomen, teniente-,** soltó sorprendido al ver que el chico le sonreía y le colocaba la chaqueta compañera a los pantalones.

**-Venga, apresurase, si no Iruka-sensei le volverá a regañar-,** le colocó bien el cuello y le dio un suave empujoncito en la espalda para que se decidiera a caminar y dejar de mirarlo como si hubiera cambiado de cara o algo.

**-Arigato Neji-kun-.**

Salió corriendo ofreciéndole al moreno su última sonrisa, que fue totalmente correspondida.

**--**

Naruto se dirigió al garaje y lo abrió esperando que la puerta se alzara por completo. Solo llevaba cuatro meses con su Ferrari rojo nuevo y cada vez que lo veía se le saltaban las lágrimas de alegría. Pasó rozando todo el chapado y se sentó dentro, pulsó un pequeño botón y el techo quedó descubierto, pues a sus 63 años que en humanos serían 17 no había tenido nunca un coche tan lujoso. (Naruto es un vejestorio XD) Sin dar más rodeos los arrancó disfrutando del sonido del motor y se dirigió hasta la universidad.

Llegó sin ningún percance y entró en el gran edificio, estaba construido para shinigamis, pero también podían ingresar los más brillantes humanos y algunas veces se paseaban vampiros sin ser reconocidos, no sabía porque lo hacían, seguramente para vacilar después de haber estado entre puros sin ser detectado o simplemente para interesarse por algo. Él nunca había dado con ninguno y no sabía si se podría controlar si los viera (me refiero dentro de la uni), aunque de día tenía automáticamente prohibido enfrentamiento alguno, da igual de quién se tratara. Antes las cosas no eran así, pero solo provocaba batallas sangrientas y miles de humanos muertos, su padre fue el que la impuso y por eso nunca quiso revocarla ni cuando se votó para ello.

Agitó un poco la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y subió despacio los grandes escalones principales que llevaban a la entrada de la biblioteca. De repente sintió algo extraño, su cuerpo se agitó y su corazón se encogió con presión, que era ese sentimiento? Casi era atracción más que desagrado.

Entre la multitud una chica de pelo rosa corría en su busca, Naruto la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza previendo que de nuevo se le iba a tirar al cuello como todas las incansables mañanas. Pero chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo de culo, con gesto dolorido se tocó el trasero magullado, el rubio corrió para alcanzarla.

**-Estas bien?-,** preguntó un chico desconocido, ofreciéndole su mano.

Sakura levantó la vista para observarlo y se quedó impresionada, aquel ser era lo más hermoso junto a Naruto que había visto en su vida, sus cabellos azules se mantenían rebeldes hacia atrás y dos lindos mechones recaían sobre su cara, su piel era pálida y los ojos profundos y grises. Su cuerpo tan bello con su rostro, bien formado y con un traje elegante, pantalones grises y camisa beig, definitivamente era alguien para voltear la mirada cuando pasaba por tu lado. Después de hacer el reconocimiento le sujetó la mano y se levantó sacudiéndose un poco el traje de falda rosa pálido.

**-Si estoy bien-,** sonrió coquetamente y le miró a los ojos, **-usted…, como se llama?-,** preguntó haciéndose la tímida.

**-Me puedes llamar Sasuke y usted?-,** le devolvió la pregunta.

Cuando Haruno había abierto la boca para responder, llevaba el capitán, apoyándose en sus muslos para coger aire después de la carrera.

**-Es… tas bien… Sakura-chan…?-,** pudo formular con la respiración más apaciguada.

La chica asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras que el ojiazul investigaba al extraño, había algo en él que le hacía desconfiar.

**-Yo me llamo Haruno Sakura, pero me puedes llamar Sakura-chan-,** respondió estrechando su mano.

El Uchiha lo contempló intentando ocultar su sorpresa, aquel chico era hermoso como un ángel pero solo lo miró, y le ofreció un estrechón también a él.

**-Y usted, como ya dije antes me pueden llamar Sasuke-,** su sonrisa algo siniestra pero elegante.

**-Es de falta de educación presentarse sin su apellido pero dejémoslo, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, el encargado de la biblioteca-,** explicó aceptando el saludo.

Ese contacto les produjo varias sensaciones, para el capitán fue como un estremecimiento, notó como ese joven tenía un incomparable poder tanto como el suyo, en definitiva o era un humano con poderes de shinigami, uno en persona o un desgraciado vampiro. Sasuke por su parte se quedó impactado al escuchar el apellido, sin duda alguna era a quién buscaba, a quién le habían ordenado investigar.

**-Encantado de conocerle Uzumaki-sama-.**

**-Igualmente y por favor llámame Naruto, odio las formalidades-,** explicó buscando cualquier signo de culpabilidad.

El moreno se retiró un poco y se adentró en el edificio, los observó con un movimiento de mano y les volvió a dar la espalda, dejándolos a los otros dos solos. Ambos no dejaban de contemplarlo, en cierto modo los había impactado demasiado.

**-Uzumaki taichou, no te parece un chico espléndido y hermoso-,** comentó jugando con sus dedos.

**-Más bien me parece misterioso y si, para que lo voy a negar, es hermoso-,** admitió algo ruborizado.

La ojiverde se dio cuenta y con una pícara sonrisa le clavó el codo en el estómago, sin parar de reírse.

**-Te has puesto rojo-,** pronunciaba a carcajada limpia.

Naruto se sonrojó aún más bajando la cabeza y rascándose la nuca, nunca se había puesto así por un chico, pero ese tal Sasuke sin apellido era único, incomparable y el aura de misterio que lo envolvía solo causaban más ganas de conocerle.

**--**

_**Aclarar un par de cosas, tanto los shinigamis y los vampiros están separados por clanes, hay buenos y malos en cualquier bando, otra cosa es que van a salir todos los personajes de la serie…, en el próximo habrá un pequeño lima entre sasunaru para así explicar otro par de cosas que me quedan.**_

**_Ahora lo de la edad, cuando llegan a los 13 cada año cuenta como 10 para ellos, por eso Naruto tienes 63 y después 17, entendéis?_**

**_Ya tengo previsto que será cada personaje, no se si ponerlo mediante vayan apareciendo o escribir la lista en el segundo capi, vosotros me diréis._**

_**Las parejas pues siempre es sasunaru, menos algo de itanaru que pondré después, y gaahinaneji, uff esto si me va a costar.**_

_**Espero vuestras opiniones, y que me deis una oportunidad, besitos, cuidaos y gracias.**_


	2. Vínculo inrrompible

**_Este capi se lo dedico a mi amiguis afu-chan, que es toda una ricura y me ha seguido desde narutouchiha hasta aquí, además que también e sido su promotora en el yaoi, y me siento orgullosa por ello, para ti niña y espero poder hablar mas contigo por msn, que eres un solete n.n_**

**Vinculo irrompible**

Naruto en silencio y animado por el comienzo del día cruzaba las mesas en busca de su sensei de historia. Sakura se dirigió al mostrador, se colocó sus gafas y comenzó a atender a los jóvenes (ella también tiene 63 años, aunque en humano sean 17 XD). El rubio abrió la pequeña y estrecha puerta donde solían reunirse algunos amigos para hablar, o más bien, para contarse historias pasadas.

**-Iruka-sensei, ya he llegado!-,** saludó efusivamente y miró a su alrededor, solo había dos muchachas y aquel extraño joven, su corazón le dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar que su cara se llenara de sorpresa, **-tu… estudias aquí…? Si estas en esta reunión es que eres un shinigami, me equivoco?-,** la sorpresa pasaba a confusión.

**-En parte-,** se escuchó la tierna voz de Iruka a su espalda, **-estuve hablando con él al verlo preguntar tanto por la sala S de la biblioteca,** (donde están los libros que conciernen a los dioses, sala prohibida por supuesto, para cualquier humando) **así que me acerqué a tratarle y bueno es humano de una familia bastante honorable que conoce de nuestra existencia-, **explicó entregándole un café a Naruto.

**-Ah, si es así, entonces no importa-,** sopló un poco el humillo y tomó asiento en la mesa circular.

En ella, estaba las dos gemelas muy amigas del taichou, Sasuke, Iruka y por supuesto el ojiazul. Las muchachas que siempre estaban atentas al bibliotecario ahora no apartaban la vista del moreno a su lado, sin embargo este estaba nadando en los causes de un viejo libro que hablaba de la segunda gran guerra entre shinigamis y vampiros.

**-Naruto, que me puede contar de la segunda?-,** preguntó, así intentaba averiguar que rango y años se servicio llevaba, pues la simple información de su onisan fue que debería descubrir todo sobre un tal Uzumaki Naruto.

**-Bueno, ciertamente esa guerra ocurrió hace 200 años y yo nada mas tengo 63, y ahora que conozco que sabes de nuestra existencia me presentaré adecuadamente, soy Uzumaki taichou, del primer escuadró y heredero al mando cuando fallezca o me decline el puesto mi tía Tsunade-baachan-,** soltó como tal cosa el rubio, con los suspiros de las gemelas acompañando su voz y le ofreció de nuevo un estrechón de manos que el moreno aceptó.

Sasuke no cabía en sí mismo del asombro, algo nervioso se miró los guantes negros, pues había sentido algo extraño al rozarle, (lleva guantes para que no se le vean las uñas de vampiro XD). Llevado por un instinto contempló las manos del taichou, las cuales agarraban con fuerza el vaso de café, _"como puede ser… el tiene…"_

**-Oye, no quiero ser impertinente Naruto pero… porque tienes…-,** antes de terminar el rubio bastante serio le cortó.

**-Uñas afiladas, no ibas a preguntar eso?-,** el Uchiha asintió, **-es una historia muy larga y no tengo ganas de contarla, menos aún desconocido como tú-,** soltó algo molesto y despreocupado.

El vampiro sintió algo romperse en su pecho, pero porque le afectaba ahora tanto que aquel puro algo arrogante le tratara con indiferencia, sería una señal? siempre había tenido bueno instinto, y esto podría ser una predicción. Pero le había dado en su orgullo y no queriendo meterse en terreno fangoso, por estar en un lugar oficial de dioses, dio por terminado la investigación de hoy.

**-Bah dobe, ya estoy harto de este juego, me marcho-,** soltó con brusquedad cerrando el libro y dejándolos a todos sentados.

**-Por favor Sasuke-kun, no se marche-,** pidió el tierno Iruka para intentar mediar la situación, pero el moreno ya había abierto la puerta.

Naruto totalmente furioso por la falta de respeto hacia su cargo, lo agarró del brazo y ante los expectantes presentes lo introdujo en la sala de descanso, continua a la que estaban, y cerró la puerta con llave.

**-Que te crees que haces?-,** le gritó Sasuke cuando pudo zafarse de la brusca sujeción.

**-Como osas hablarme así, simple humano!-,** le gruñó, **-para ti debería ser un honor poder conversar de este tema y entrar en esa sala, eres el primero, creo que Iruka-sensei es demasiado amable-,** se quejaba mirándole como si el otro fuera un crió a su lado.

**-Eres un medio vampiro, no es cierto? Je, no quieres que nadie lo sepa, que hipócrita-,** se echó en la mesa y lo observó con mirada prepotente.

Uzumaki taichou estaba aturdido, nadie absolutamente nadie lo sabía, solo sus mas allegados, como él se había dado cuenta? Este misterioso chico….

**-Tu no eres un simple humano, cual es el nombre de tu familia, tu apellido, dímelo?-,** ordenó.

Enfurecido se acercó tanto al moreno que sin darse cuenta lo tenía ente él y la pared, bastante pegados por cierto. A Sasuke le entró una gran excitación, tener aquel cuello, esa deliciosa sangre palpitando por él, aclamando sus colmillos lo volvían loco. Aún con la misma mirada burlona se quitó los guantes y con una de sus afiladas uñas, le hizo un corte en la morena mejilla. Naruto estaba tan impactado que casi no podía moverse, era la primera vez que veía un ser de la oscuridad atreverse a entrar en aquel edificio y no tenía ganas de matarle, más bien de otra cosa. El vampiro lamió la sangre con goce, mientras sentía al ojiazul estremecerse por el contacto.

**-Soy un vampiro, y mi nombre es Uchiha… Sasuke-,** confirmó sus sospechas, enseñando incitante sus colmillos mientras que acariciaba la dorada nuca.

El shinigami no sabía como reaccionar a aquellas provocaciones, la sensualidad con que le acariciaba, no podía resistirse a sus encantos. Pero hubo algo que lo despejó un poco y era… ese apellido.

**-Imposible, un Uchiha no se atrevería a entrar aquí, eres un simple renegado que quiere alardear de alta posición, lástima, nunca había tropezado con uno del clan mas importante-,** soltó el rubio para contraatacar, pero no sabía porque… no le daba miedo, ni odio, sino que algo de calor le subía por el estómago, aferrándose a su cuerpo con desesperación, envolviéndolo e impacientándole, pero que era lo que esperaba…?

Sasuke rió con descaro, rozando más el cuerpo contrario, haciendo chocar premeditadamente ciertas partes que provocaron varios suspiros al taichou. Sujetó la mano del rubio y se la colocó sobre la hebilla de su pantalón.

**-Pero que…?-,** preguntó Naruto sonrojado al extremo, e intentando predecir las intenciones de aquel extraño ser.

**-Como ya sabrás, cada ser tanto puro como impuro, posé un tatuaje en su piel con el emblema de su clan, el de los Uchiha es un Pai-pai** (creo que así se le llama a ese abanico, no?), **quieres mirar si lo tengo o no?-,** formuló con picardía, suspirando entrecortadamente en la oreja del menor.

Sin saber muy bien porque, asintió y se agachó quedando de cuclillas ante un vampiro que se relamía con descaro. Con las manos temblando e intentando que su corazón no explotase, desabrochó la correa y le bajó un poco los pantalones, al no divisarlo a primera vista, decidió preguntar.

**-Y supuestamente, donde debería mirar?-,** su voz temblaba, pero a leguas se veía que era de excitación, lo que provocó al ojigris mas velocidad en su sangre.

Clocó sus manos sobre las del rubio y las apartó con suavidad, para agarrarle de la cintura y atraerlo hacía él, sin previo aviso lamió sus labios y entre jadeos los mordió. Naruto cerró los ojos por el gusto provocado y con dificultades entreabrió uno, notando como el color de los del vampiro se volvían rojos (ya sabéis lo que es, no? XD) y sacando sus afilados y brillantes colmillos se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello. Intentó moverse, chillar y pedir ayuda pero no podía hacerlo, era como si le tuviera hechizado, le olió de arriba abajo pasando su lengua hasta que decidió actuar.

**-Tranquilízate…, lo vas a disfrutar-,** pronunció con malicia clavando sus finos dientes en aquella morena y tersa piel.

**-Ah… mmm… ah… no sigas... mmm… yo…-,** aquello era casi lo mismo que retener un orgasmo, y ante tanto placer se aferró fuerte a los cabellos azulados.

Se alejó un poco para poder mirarle a sus lindos ojos azules, mientras se relamía la espléndida sangre con goce.

**-Ha sido todo una delicia… ahora enséñame tu emblema… pues sabes que cuando un vampiro muerde a otro o a un shinigami, su tatuaje se vuelve rojo y queda bajo las órdenes de su amo, sin poder resistirse-,** explicaba con lujuria en su mirada.

Naruto suspirando extasiado obedeció, empezando a desabrochar la camisa y quitándosela, lanzándola con sensualidad a la silla. Siguiendo la petición de Sasuke le dio la espalda mostrándole aquella espiral que lo atravesaba completamente, de un color rojizo oscuro.

**-Te equivocas conmigo, yo siempre he tenido el mismo color en mi identificación, ya que soy mestizo-,** comentó acercándose ahora peligrosamente a un moreno aturdido, **-que pasaría si ahora soy yo el que te muerdo?-.**

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y rasgados como los de un felino, mostrando con descaro unos inmensos colmillos plateados. Uchiha tragó saliva, esto que iba a ocurrir era imposible, un shinigami no podía ser el amo de un vampiro, ellos no tenía colmillos, pero un mestizo…, y lo peor es que no se podía resistir, al contrario, lo esperaba con ansias. Estrelló el pálido cuerpo contra la pared y se pegó todo lo posible, haciéndole retorcerse al sentir aquella exquisita mordida en su cuello.

**-Ah… mmm… ah… Naruto… déjalo ya… me… me… vas a matar… no te la… bebas toda…-,** gemía Sasuke revolviendo los cabellos dorados y acariciando con desesperación a la fuerte espalda.

**-Intenta detenerme…, claro si tienes otra cosa mejor que chupe…-,** con malicia relamía las gotas que aún caían de la doble marca.

**-Claro que lo tengo, y… así… te demostraré que soy un Uchiha-,** le respondió con la voz más sexy que el rubio había escuchado en su vida.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo Naruto le arrancó la camiseta y besó todo su pecho, bajando con calma, mientras lamía todos sus músculos. Mordió el cinturón y se lo quitó desabrochando los pantalones completamente y bajándoselos hasta deshacerse de ellos.

**-Donde tendrás el emblema?-,** se preguntaba ansioso mientras hacía rodar sus yemas por el borde elástico de los bóxer, haciéndole cosquillas a la vez que los bajaba despacio.

**-Retíralo y lo descubrirás…-,** pronunció entre bajitos jadeos.

**-Interesante…-,** susurró al verlo, por el contrario que el suyo, este no medía más de 5 cm y se encontraba en la parte baja de la ingle, **-un sitio bastante sensual, sois unos pervertidos los Uchiha-,** decía mientras que se acercaba a lamerlo, se sentía rehecho, pues estaba completamente teñido de rojo, reclamando a un dueño, a un poseedor de ese lindo cuerpo, a él.

Lo rodeó con la lengua y lo succionó mientas que con su uña recorría su ingle, provocándole mil y una sensaciones desesperantes.

**-No querías… mmm… ah… algo que chupar… pues a que esperas…, es que no merece la pena… mmm…?-.**

Naruto miró el miembro frente a él, bastante grande y potente, se relamió, para después besar húmedamente la punta.

**-Vaya que si la merece-,** comenzó a darle pequeños succiones en el extremo, provocando que Sasuke se agarrara a su cabeza y gimiera, primero bajito y después aumentando la intensidad.

**-Ah, Naruto!... así… mmm… hazla más profunda… mmm… mas rápido…-.**

El taichou dejándose llevar por su sangre vampírica, degustaba con placer todo aquel mangar entre sus labios, calientes y deseosos de más, cuando de repente se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta y la voz de un preocupado Iruka, por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban allí encerrados.

**-Uzumaki taichou, esta bien? Déjeme entrar!-.**

Al escuchar a su sensei, los ojos de Naruto se volvieron azules y se adueñó del control de sus actos, retirándose y completamente avergonzado fue apresurado a por su camisa para colocársela.

**-Por Kami, que estaba haciendo, de nuevo ha salido mi otro yo, siempre lo he logrado controlar, pero en este momento** _"he sido yo el que lo he llamado para hacer algo que deseaba y sin su ayuda no hubiera echo"_**-,** se decía a si mismo atusándose el pelo y evitando a cualquier costa observar al desnudo Uchiha.

Este se comenzó a vestir maldiciendo al ser que había interrumpido su casi escena de sexo, deseaba de cualquier manera hacerlo suyo, era algo superior a él, y de todas formas, habían echo un pacto de sangre, ahora eran pareja.

Cuando Naruto observó, de reojo claro, que el vampiro estaba totalmente arreglado se dispuso a salir, cuando la sexy y fría voz del moreno le retuvo.

**-Sabes lo que significa que nos hayamos mordido mutuamente, cierto?-,** lo que más deseaba era dejar las cosas claras, y no sabía porque, pero sentía una necesidad de posesión por aquel rubio.

**-Si…, lo se, tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo, somos uno, un vinculo irrompible, novios, pareja, amantes, lo se…, no puede romperse y… no se como lo he permitido-,** apoyó la frente contra la puerta, intentando aclarar sus ideas, **-para mí da lo mismo, nadie lo descubrirá, pero lo tuyo será peor, tu hermano se dará cuenta y ese rojo intenso prueba que no ha sido un simple vampiro, te matará si lo descubre-,** se volvió un poco y le lanzó algo que el otro agarró entre sus dedos.

**-Estas preocupado por mí, dobe? Mi emblema esta en un lugar poco visible, solo tu desde ahora lo podrás ver, no hay de que preocuparse-,** comentó con superioridad mientras se guardaba la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la camisa, **-te visitaré esta noche-.**

**-Y yo te esperaré-, **tras esto salió de allí cruzándose con Iruka pero sin mirarlo.

Sasuke detrás se despidió de los presentes y se dirigió a su guarida, ahora pensar en que información de toda la que tenía convenía comentarle al gran Uchiha Itachi, jefe de todos los vampiros y su peor pesadilla.

------

_**Por fin he terminado el capi dos, si lo tengo que reconocer, es muy corto, pero es que la trama es tan difícil, que lo tengo que poner todo por pedacitos, lo siento. Espero que hayáis entendido la relación que ahora une a naru y sasu, jeje. En el próximo capitulo pondré un poco del pasado de Sasuke, y descubriréis si es convertido o puro, también un poco de Gaara y Hinata y por ultimo un poco de sasunaru y celiños. Gomen por no comentar los review, pero lo juro, no tengo ganas, mucho sueño XD.**_

**_Agradecimientos a: shiga-san, aya k, Robin Hatheleny..., Kyroa-chan, Nekoi, Tifa Uzumaki, AISHITERU-SHUICHI, yummy, ada-chan, estherkyubi, chus y afuchar3_**

_**Gracias a todas os adoro, besitos espero que os guste y hasta el próximo, si tenéis dudas decídmela en los review vale, xau.**_


	3. Amor Secreto

_**Aprovecho para decir y cumplir mi promesa de hacerle publicidad a mi amiga Akari X, que tiene un fic muy lindo llamado "trillizos" y otro que acaba de colgar, gomen no recuerdo el nombre, bueno ya sabéis, que escasean los sasunaru y hay que apoyarlos, leed, leed.**_

**AMOR SECRETO**

Sasuke iba por la calle de un lado a otro, se sentía mareado y su vista estaba nublada. La sangre de aquel shinigami era como una droga, en el momento que la bebió estaba casi en éxtasis pero ahora… se encontraba fatal. Se apoyó en una pared y respiró hondo, tenía que disimular pues las personas que pasaban a su lado creían que era un drogadicto, le dio ganas de matarlos a todos pero no se dejaría llevar, cumpliría su promesa, no tomaría sangre humana, no acabaría con la vida de ninguna persona. Agarró su cabeza y se acuclilló escondiéndola, tenía que olvidar aquellos recuerdos, el asesinato de sus padres, la condenación de obedecer a su asqueroso hermano, todo, tenía que olvidarlo completamente todo.

**FLASH BACK**

Un Sasuke de apenas siete años corría entre las calles de piedra, feliz de la escuela, deseaba llegar pronto a su casa para enseñarle las notas a su okachan. Llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta algo extrañado de que todo estuviera apagado, cuando apenas era las ochos de la tarde. Miró en cada una de las habitaciones y nada, estaba asustado y su pequeño cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, aunque él se prometiera ser valiente no podía. De repente escuchó unos pequeños ruidos provenientes de la habitación de sus padres, subió cada escalón despacio, notando como sus pasos se hacían cada vez el doble de pesados. Llegó a la puerta y con fuerte tiritones la deslizó, encontrándolos sobre la cama, parecían dormir.

**-Okachan, otösan, que hacéis acostados a estas horas?-,** no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Bordeó la cama y llegó hasta donde estaba recostada su madre, la cara tenía una palidez extrema, y en su cuello una doble marca con varias gotas de sangre seca.

**-Que es esto?-,** la rozó extrañado notando que eran dos orificios.

Algo angustiado corrió al otro lado de la cama y le buscó la misma señal a su padre, su pecho se encogió cuando la encontró, acompañada también de la horrible palidez.

**-Están muertos… un… un vampiro… pero si no existen…-,** se decía una y otra vez.

**-Somos muy reales-,** la ventana se abrió y a la misma vez que la fría brisa, entró alguien que pudo reconocer al momento.

El niño corrió a abrazarlo y el mayor lo cargó en brazos, lloraba con desesperación y lo único que hacía era señalar con su dedito la cama.

**-Ni-chan, nuestros padres, están… están….-,** su llanto apaciguaba sus palabras.

**-Tranquilo otöto, esto pasará pronto…-,** y le enseñó unos hermosos colmillos al crío que lo miró atemorizado, los clavó en su cuello y bebió lo mínimo antes de separarse. Retiró de un mordisco la venda de su muñecas y se abrió la reciente herida, arrimándola después a la boca del niño**, -Toma estúpido hermano pequeño, si no lo haces morirás, así que BEBE!-,** le gritó al final.

El niño asustado obedeció agarrando la mano y lamiendo aquella sangre que en esos momentos se convirtió en adictiva, de repente unos pequeños dientecitos crecieron y se incrustaron en la muñeca, Itachi para que le soltara tuvo que golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente, se había aferrado como un poseso.

**-Bien otöto, comencemos una nueva vida-,** lo sujetó fuerte para que no cayera de sus brazos y salieron de allí.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cierta rubia lo agitaba un poco, cuando abrió por completo los ojos ya no estaba en la calle, sino en la mansión del clan Uchiha.

**-Ino… como he llegado aquí?-,** preguntó tocándose la cabeza que dolía estrepitosamente.

**-Menos mal que estas bien-,** suspiró y se sentó más tranquila a un lado de la cama, **-si te hubiera pasado algo el señor Itachi-san me hubiera descuartizado, sabes que no te puedes separar de mí-,** soltó con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke bufó molesto y se incorporó para quedar sentado, en eso se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo y una pequeña venda cubría su cuello.

**-Me da igual que mi onisan te haya mandado que me vigiles pero esto es demasiado, as invadido mi intimidad, ahora seré yo quién te descuartice-,** gruñó agarrándola de la coleta rubia y estirándole con brusquedad.

**-Itte, para!-,** chillaba por el dolor mientras intentaba sujetarse el pelo.

**-Porque tendría que hacerlo, vampiresa en celo?-,** preguntó con una de sus sonrisas más prepotente.

**-Si no me dejas le diré que as dejado que alguien te muerda y por el color de tu emblema no es un simple vampiro!-,** amenazó para que la dejara.

El Uchiha totalmente furioso la estrelló contra la pared, dejándola tan dolorida que apenas pudo moverse.

**-No se que vio onisan en ti para convertirte en vampiro y menos del clan Uchiha** (a eso se le llama recogido, mantiene su apellido pero pertenece a otro clan) **pero no dejaré que le digas nada, yo no aguanto amenazas, te mataré-.**

Ino lo vio de acercarse, su cuerpo no obedecía a sus órdenes así que solo le quedaba pensar en algo… algo con lo que impedir que acabara con ella.

**-Si me matas, Itachi-san sospechará de ti y no te dejará hasta averiguarlo, yo te ayudaré y te encubriré desde ahora-,** se defendió con el corazón en un puño.

**-Je-,** el moreno se arrodilló frente a ella, **-y todo esto solo a cambio de tu vida? Que es lo quieres, eh rubia?-,** su mirada profunda la hacía temblar. Yamanaka observó el maravilloso cuerpo que tenía delante, su pecho, su vientre, el prieto trasero y su…, Sasuke se dio cuenta y sonrió con malicia, **-así que es una buena sesión de sexo lo que quieres, lo hubieras dicho antes-, **como un salvaje empezó a arrancarle el ceñido traje de cuero negro, _"te arrepentirás de querer hacerlo conmigo"_ se dijo así mismo, la chica no sabía lo que le esperaba.

**------**

Una linda chica permanecía en una cama con sabanas rojas, el cuarto de un gusto algo estrambótico, estaba adornado con muebles voluminosos y negros, las paredes de un color carmesí oscuro y el suelo azabache. Abrió despacio los ojitos blancos y observó la estancia, se reincorporó tocándose la cabeza, la cual le dolía exageradamente. No sabía que estaba haciendo allí, desde que la habían secuestrado había permanecido en un sótano, atada a una cama y llena de cables y maquinas extrañas. Estaba confundida después de dos meses y sin un porqué aparente ahora se encontraba en total libertar para escapar.

En eso la puerta se abrió y un chico pelirrojo y de profundos ojos agua marina apareció tras ella, acercándose lo mínimo para cerrarla y apoyarse en la pared.

**-Shinigami se ha recuperado ya? Siento haberla tratado así pero tenía que hacerle algunas pruebas-,** su voz solo denotaba frialdad pero le envolvía un aura de misterio que la atraía.

**-Creo que estoy mejor, aunque no comprendo porque estoy aquí, por que yo y no otra?-,** la tímida Hinata estaba algo asustada, siempre había tratado con sus supuestos hermanos pero no con el jefe, nunca lo había visto antes.

**-Hinata-san es hora de que te lo explique todo-,** descruzó los brazos y se acercó hasta ella sentándose a su lado en la cama, esta algo asustada se retiró del chico pálido, **-siento una gran rabia y odio contra el clan Uchiha, no entendéis que los vampiros no somos todos unos demonios sangrientos, que queremos cambiar eso, que no queremos matar, porque tenemos que estar condenados a morir cazados por ustedes? En mi vida he matado a nadie y nunca lo haría-,** entrecruzó sus dedos y los miró fijamente, **-estuve investigando en unos pergaminos antiguos y descubrí cosas bastantes interesantes, quiero encontrar la forma de acabar con Uchiha Itachi, ese despreciable que mató a toda mi familia, bueno nosotros no hemos sido convertidos, si no que nacimos ya vampiros, eso a él le molesta mucho, no entiendo como un recogido como él haya llegado a tomar el mando, mierda. Pude salvar a mis hermanos, pero…-,** encogió el entrecejo intentando no llorar, para su sorpresa notó como dos brazos le envolvían y la observó, radiante y bella como un ángel, porque su corazón latía de esa forma cuando aquella chica estaba cerca? Era difícil de explicar, y se dejó abrazar, más que eso se echó en su pecho y se acomodó como si fuera un niño asustado, **-arigato…-,** Hinata era alguien incomprensible, creía que lo odiaría y sin embargo lo estaba consolando, en realidad era única.

**-No hace falta que me expliques nada ahora… descasa, yo… desde hoy estoy aquí contigo y te ayudaré… prometido-,** y besó los cortos pero suaves cabellos rojizos.

Gaara suspiró, pues aquella joven le transmitía una paz y tranquilidad que nunca había sentido, algo extraño para él pero que lo calmaba, su alma oscura descansaba en paz.

**------**

Naruto se vestía nervioso, escogió una de sus tantas ropas de shinigami que debía usar por las noches para cazar, tenía que matarlo, no podía estar dominado por un vampiro, no lo debía consentir, pero ahora la cuestión era si su corazón lo permitiría. Ajustó el chaleco de cuero blanco apretando las correas de sus costados y se ciño unos pantalones del mismo material y color, si lo esperaba era un buena oportunidad para matarlo pero él en el fondo no quería eso, así que lo mejor sería macharse. Antes de rozar siquiera el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió y un Neji también ataviado de cuero blanco entró, su cara disgustada dejaba entrever que algo andaba mal. El rubio nervioso porque pudiera llegar su "pareja" le entró un tic en la ceja.

**-Que ocurre Neji-kun?-,** preguntó con un temblar considerable en la voz.

**-Naruto, estoy fatal, todo esto me supera-,** el taichou al oír su nombre a secas se sorprendió, algo gordo debería estar pasando para que actuara así, **-nos ha llegado una nota de Hinata-sama, dice que esta bien pero que es imprescindible e indiscutible, que debe quedarse con ese tal vampiro Gaara, habla de él con mucho respeto, es extraño, además que al final rompe nuestro compromiso y quiere que quedemos para hablar, así sin más, te lo puedes creer?-,** el ojiblanco estaba tan enfadado que de agitarse el pelo algunos mechoncitos se le habían escapado.

Uzumaki le sonrió con ternura y para asombro del otro chico, rodeó su cuello soltando su cinta y dejando caer el largo cabellos sobre sus hombros, disponiéndose a hacerle un cogido en condiciones, Neji no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

**-No debes ponerte así, ese compromiso lo decidieron vuestros padres, no vosotros, no hay amor entre ustedes, es mejor así, y la causa por la que quiera ayudarlos ella la sabrá, Hinata-chan nunca a sido una chica alocada ni mucho menos. No te has parado nunca ha pensar que no todos los vampiros son malos?-,** cuando terminó se retiró sonriéndole, palabras y gestos que aturdieron al Hyuuga.

**-Sabes de sobra que todos son unos asesinos, matan a seres humanos para vivir, son demonios!-,** se apresuró a contestar, agarrando a su capitán por los hombros y zarandeándolo.

**-Neji!-,** Naruto cerró los ojos con el gesto fruncido, **-recuerda que mi madre era un vampiresa y desde hace poco tengo otro vínculo que me une a ellos, además…-,** ahora si lo miró con los ojos llenos de furia, **-por mis venas corre esa sangre a la que tu llamas monstruosa, crees que yo merezco que me digan así?-.**

El moreno estaba tan acongojado que lo único que hizo fue retirarse, sitiando una fuerte presión en el pecho, no debería hacer dicho eso que ni siquiera pensaba, pero estaba furioso por el abandono de su prima, aunque ella no le amara, su corazón estaba divido en dos, su querida Hinata y el capitán que tanto apreciaba. Tenía que disculparse, que no le importaba la mezcla que tuviera, él lo amaba.

**-Uzumaki Taichou, gomen yo… en realidad no pienso eso…, yo le…-,** pero el rubio no le dejó terminar y le abrazó, dejando unos instantes su cuerpos pegados.

**-No digas nada, yo te entiendo-,** fue lo único que dijo antes de sentir su corazón vibrar.

**-Interrumpo algo?-,** se escuchó desde la venta recién abierta.

Los chicos se volvieron, el ojiazul parecía como si se le fuera a caer el mundo encima, como se atrevía a presentarse ante otro shinigami? y menos un teniente, era un suicidio. Neji lo observaba desconfiado, de que conocería ese joven a su taichou, además que se le podía ver algo enfadado, tendría alguna clase de relación? Desvió ahora la mirada sobre el rubio para pedir explicación pero lo único que consiguió fue que se pusiera a darle empujones hasta la puerta.

**-Naruto-san…-,** decía aturdido.

**-Ya te contaré teniente, después nos juntamos, ale adiós-,** y cerró tras el moreno, que no sabía si volverse o marcharse como le había pedido, al final se resignó y salió a la noche, sus presas le esperaban.

Naruto lo observó, Sasuke estaba en cuclillas posado en el borde de la ventana, el manto negro estrellado que se cernía tras él hacía contraste con su cabello azulado, agitándose rebelde por la fresca brisa, la luz de la luna iluminaba su pálida piel, haciéndola parecer de porcelana, esa belleza siniestra y ese porte masculino le quedaban irresistible, el cuerpo de Uzumaki se estremeció con la sola visión de aquel ser de la oscuridad.

**-Sa-Sasuke, que haces aquí?-,** preguntó tontamente, pues sabía la respuesta, pero los nervios solo le provocaban confusión.

El Uchiha bajó elegantemente de la ventana, mostrando como aquel jersey negro de cuello alto y los pantalones oscuros de cuero, se pegaban a su cuerpo de lujo, no dejando escapar ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Con el mismo gesto de enfado se acercó al rubio, haciéndole retroceder en el proceso, hasta que su espalda chocó con el armario. Eso fue lo que aprovechó el moreno para acorralarlo y posar un brazo justo al lado de su morena cara.

**-Que preguntas son esas, tan embobado te ha dejado el idiota ese o estas así por mi mera presencia?-,** eso último ya le salió con un tono incitante, dejando al descubierto unos plateados y relucientes colmillos que relamía provocadoramente.

El shinigami tragó saliva y observó tembloroso aquellos finos labios que se le acercaban por momentos, estaba empezando a sudar, la atracción que sentía por aquel ser le estaba haciendo perder la razón.

**-N-no deberías estar aquí, vete por favor-,** pidió aunque con una voz tan sensual que produjo el efecto contrario.

Sasuke con una malévola sonrisa agarró el moreno mentón y lo alzó, hasta clavar sus profundos y negros ojos en los azul cielo, el día y la noche, la luz y la oscuridad, todo se encontraba en aquel choque de miradas, apartando de lado todo lo demás y dejando solo la unión de sus deseos.

**-Naruto…-,** su voz cortaba la respiración agitada de ambos, **-no me niegues tenerte, ahora somos uno, juntos por toda la eternidad-,** se acercó despacio, notando el vibrar de aquel pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo y con deseo lamió la dulce mejilla. Naruto se tensó intentado controlar aquel sentimiento que alteraba su pecho y lo sintió, una mano sobre él, **-sientes como palpita tu corazón, la velocidad con la que bombea la sangre que te recorre entero? cierra los ojos y escúchale gritar…-,** volvió a lamerle esta vez tan despacio como para dejar que sintiera la fría humedad al contraste con la calidez de sus mejillas, **-esta pidiendo que nos amemos, que consumamos esta unión para hacerla de una vez irrompible, déjate llevar, mi ángel-.**

Descendió hasta hallar aquellos carnositos labios, que parecían tener un imán que llamaba a los suyos, aclamando por su única atención, rozándolo en un movimiento suave, captando aquel saborcito dulce y exquisito que los impregnaban. Se miraron a los ojos aumentando el deseo, aguardando los segundos para intensificar lo mayor posible aquel próximo contacto, después se desviaron de nuevo a los labios del otro, que se entreabrían ansiosos, desesperados por acariciarse entre sí. El moreno sentía el placer recorrerle entero en una explosión de lujuria que viajaba por cada poro de su piel y sin poderlo evitar, se abalanzó sobre aquella boca entremezclándola con la suya. Nunca ambos habían tenido una experiencia parecida, pero estaba claro que era la mejor que habían sentido. Sus lenguas no tardaron mucho en encontrarse, regalándose incitantes toquecitos y deliciosos intercambios de presión. Jadeantes y casi sin respiración se separaron. Naruto alzó su mano para apartar un mechón azulado de la preciosa cara que tenía delante, acariciándolo en el acto y deshaciéndolo ente sus dedos.

**-Sellemos esta unión, Sasuke-,** pronunció con seguridad y provocando una concisa sonrisa en su pálido compañero.

**------**

**_Si merezco la horca por dejarlo así, pero ya estaba cansada y bueno el lemon será para el próximo, si no decido cambiarlo claro, jiji, si me ha quedado extraño esto de Neji, ni yo me explico porque lo he puesto así, y me he pasado con Ino, si lo hicieron o no, eso lo pongo en el siguiente, jeje, (se oyen voces de fondo, maaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaa XD), y por fin aparición estelar de Itachi, nada mas de imaginármelo como vampiro, todo de cuero con una capa inmensa yo… yo… dios me tendréis que recoger con cucharilla, jajaja. Y bueno ya he explicado algo sobre Gaara y Hinata, para que la quiere, pronto, no todo tan deprisa, que este fic tiene muchos hilos que atar, ya dije que cada personaje tiene su historia independiente, así que imaginar, buff, todo lo que me espera, jeje. Por ultimo si tenéis alguna duda me la dejáis por review, ok? y cuando pueda la contesto._**

**Agradecimientos a: afuchar3, Nekoi, Tifa Uzumaki, Elanta, Riyu-chan, chus, kyroa-chan, ada-chan, kasumita, motiko-chan, chy-san, AISHITERU-SHUICHI, Kiomi, Yummy, Anzul Zoldick, Aya K, Dark Rinoa Chan, Kary Anabell Black, Kanari Shinobu y estherkyubi.**

**_Uff arigato a todas y nos vemos en el próximo, dejen review si se les apetece, besitos._**


	4. Sumiéndose en la oscuridad

_**Yo y mis manía de dedicar capis XD, este va para Aya K porque se que le gusta mucho y a mí me hace infinitamente feliz, ya lo sabes linda, ahora a leer.**_

**SUMIÉNDOSE EN LA OSCURIDAD **

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo la iluminaba unas escasas velas que, en candelabros de a pie, la recorrían de lado a lado, dejando entre medias un camino recubierto de la más pura sangre. Al final de él se podía divisar a alguien sentado en una especie de trono oculto por las sombras. Un chico de largo cabello rubio recogido en una cola se arrodilló frente al principio de la alfombra carmesí y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

**-Mi señor, mi imoto ya me ha informado sobre la razón por la cual su otöto no ha venido a tratar con usted-.**

**-Deidara…-,** llamó la voz, el vampiro lo observó temeroso, **-crees que hice bien en adjudicar el puesto de guarda a tu hermana Ino?-,** entre sus dedos una copa de sangre fresca daba vueltas con elegancia.

**-Pues…-,** tragó saliva nervioso, **-comprendo que esté obsesionada con vuestro hermano menor… es tan lindo como usted, tenéis esa belleza siniestra que os hace irresistible, aún así no creo que os traicione-,** concluyó con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

**-Irresistible… parece que esa mordida que te hice ayer, te ha hecho crecer los humos…-,** el rubio tragó de nuevo saliva.

De repente un sonido estridente inundó el lugar, pudiéndose observar como la copita ahora se esparcía como trocitos de cristal por todo el suelo, quedando a bastante distancia por el estallido. Y aún con estos brillando por el aire la oscura silueta salió poco a poco a la luz de las velas.

No pudo apartar la mirada de él, aunque sabía que eso le podría causar la muerte, pero era tan perfecto…. Su larga cabellera azabache recaía suelta sobre sus hombros bañándolos de elegancia, al igual que esos ojos carmesí que podría transmitir odio pero a la vez la más profunda de las pasiones. Su torso cubierto por un chaleco en sisa (me refiero sin mangas) de cuello alto pero abierto, con una cremallera cerrada hasta el comienzo del pecho, esos pantalones de tiro bajo ceñidos a su cuerpo y complementados con una cadena que recaía desde la cadera izquierda hasta mitad de su trasero, todo de el más puro brillante cuero rojo.

Se acercó despacio al joven vampiro con una sonrisa maliciosa y le agarró el rostro levantándole hasta apegarle a él. El corazón de Deidara iba a mil, parecía derretirse entre aquellos brazos que ahora estiraban de su cabello para tener fácil acceso a esa marca que mantenía en el cuello. Sacó su lengua y la lamió saboreándola con descaro. El rubio cerró los ojos aguantado el placer para después soltar un gemidito, su señor sonrió.

**-Me gustas, me gustas mucho Deidara, yo te mordí y ahora eres mío, cuando consiga mis planes dejaré que tu también me muerdas a mí-,** expresó ahora subiendo para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

**-Itachi-sama…-,** no se lo podía creer, le estaba diciendo que fueran pareja, a él un simple recogido, se había ganado el amor de su señor, era increíble, **-es-estaré encantado de sellar una unión con usted, ahora poséame…-,** pidió sonrojado pero con la voz llena de deseo.

**-Je, será un placer mi pajarito… además llámame amo, tu melosidad me pone caliente ya lo sabes-,** lo sujetó fuerte de la barbilla y se acercó a sus labios, **-como me entere que alguien te toca lo mato, me oyes?-,** le advirtió.

**-Me parece bien… amo…-,** sonó como un suspiro desesperado por los labios de su moreno.

Lo estrelló contra la pared y lo besó con lujuria, adentrándose con pasión en aquella boca y explorarla con desespero, cuando ya la saliva se escurría por sus comisuras, le dio bruscamente la vuelta apretándole la cara contra la fría construcción.

**-Ah…-,** se quejó por las secas caricias.

Itachi desabrochó con ansias sus pantalones, bajándoselos solo lo imprescindible y después hizo lo mismo con los de Deidara dándole un fuerte tirón y comenzando a acariciarle con rapidez su miembro.

**-Oh… si… mmm… amo… más…!-,** gimió de una manera extremadamente sensual.

Eso le provocó una convulsión de placer al Uchiha, que le llamara de aquella manera le enloquecía. Apretó más la mejilla del rubio contra la pared y le volvió a clavar con ansias sus colmillos brillantes en el lado contrario que antaño, mientras separaba las nalgas a estrujones e introducía ferozmente dos dedos en él.

**-Oh… si… más… más… pero no con los dedos, por favor… amo….-,** provocó el recogido.

Otro estremecimiento por parte de Itachi y una brutal penetración que ocasionó un aullido de placer a Deidara, sin poder cerrar la boca de los fuertes jadeos. Ahora estiró de los rubios cabellos hacia atrás para llegar a la altura de su odio y seguir embistiéndolo con brutalidad.

**-Te voy a reventar mi pajarito, así que prepárate-,** le murmuraba dejando que su respiración calida y agitada lo desesperaran.

**-Por Kami, eso es lo que quiero… que me revientes, Ah…!-,** gritaba ya en una grado de excitación nunca visto.

**------**

Naruto podía sentir la fría pared contra su espalda, ahora desnuda. Apegado a su cuerpo se encontraba el vampiro, en sus mismas condiciones, con solo los pantalones y desabrochados. Lo miraba fijamente mientras jugaba con un par de mechones entre sus dedos, sabía que el dios no se podía resistir a la profundidad de sus ojos, dejándole totalmente cohibido.

**-Que te ocurre Naruto, no querías que selláramos nuestra unión?-,** le hablaba con picardía pues la manera en la que su rubor crecía le parecía exquisita.

Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento y se tocó el pecho. Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Quién le podrías asegurar que el Uchiha era una buena persona proviniendo de ese clan? Las dudas lo aprisionaban tanto que en un rápido movimiento escapó de la presión que ejercía sobre él, quedando a un lado pero distante. Un poco más y hubiera terminado en la cama con aquel vampiro, pero eran tan lindas las cosas que le decía…

**-Vete por favor…-,** sonó mas a suplica que ha orden, intentaba ocultar los ojos bajo su cabello.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se separó de la pared y se dirigió hasta él, nunca se le había escapado una presa y menos quería que esta fuera la primera, era algo tan fuerte lo que le atraía del rubio que la única idea de perderle le volvía loco.

**-No lo voy a hacer hasta que te posea y no puedas escapar de mí, además…-,** ya pocos centímetros los separaban, **-no podría soportar que fueras de otro-,** intentó tocarle, el rubio lo miró sorprendido.

Podía sentir casi ya el tacto de la pálida mano sobre su mejilla y eso le aterraba, pues con unas simples palabras y roces no podrías resistirse a aquel ser. Estaba algo desesperado, no podía permitir que le acariciara, sino estaría perdido, por instinto dejó que sus alas blancas salieran a la luz, alzándolo para esquivarlo. Estas se agitaron un poco dejando caer algunas plumas que el Uchiha observó con una sonrisa, recogiendo una que había ido a parar a sus pies.

**-No dejaré que me engatuses!-,** gruñó desde el techo Naruto.

**-Definitivamente hermoso…-,** la pluma daba vueltas en sus dedos, **-ya he visto tu dos caras, el ángel y el demonio, un mestizo... que… interesante…-,** ahora lo miró a él**, -estoy deseando cubrirme con tu pureza, ven a mis brazos y te demostraré lo que es un hombre de verdad-,** abrió los brazos y levitó un poco, casi alcanzándole.

El taichou no sabía que hacer o decir, no había servido de nada sacar sus alas pues ahora el también podía flotar, pero eso no era normal, ni en shinigamis ni en vampiros.

Estaba impactado casi sin habla, solo podía verlo de acercarse hasta acariciarle el mentón y aproximarse a su mejilla. Al instante lo notó, le rozaba las alas con suavidad provocándole dulces estremecimientos, estaba cayendo de nuevo en sus redes.

**-Para…-,** susurraba casi cerrando los ojos y dejándose recaer en los brazos del Uchiha.

**-Porque te resistes tanto?-,** llevó las manos al morenito rostro, despejando las hebras doradas y acariciándolo con suavidad.

**-Te podría haber reconocido…-,** Sasuke lo miró dudoso, **-Neji es un teniente y mi íntimo amigo-,** murmuró el rubio.

La cara del vampiro ensombreció y cerró los ojos, se podía escuchar como sus colmillos chasqueaban de coraje, sus brazos rígidos lo envolvieron para sujetar las puras e inmaculadas alas.

**-In… timo…-,** gruñó apretándolas con fuerza ante un aterrado ojiazul, y de un brutal estirón las rajó, dejando que unos hilitos de sangre las tiñeran del más brillante rojo.

**-Ahhhh!-,** el alarido se pudo escuchar desde lejos, desgarrando la tranquilidad de la habitación.

El moreno lo rodeó por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo y agarró con brusquedad su barbilla acercándola a sus labios hasta casi rozarlos. Los azules ojitos estaban opacos y por su mejilla rodaba multitud de lágrimas.

**-Escúchame bien-,** su voz era agresiva obligándole a mirarle de una sacudida, **-no permitiré que tengas nada íntimo con nadie me oyes? Tu eres mío y quieras o no esta noche lo serás, íntimo solo conmigo!-,** y se fundió en sus labios, húmedos y calientes.

El capitán parecía no reaccionar a aquel contacto, pero al cabo de unos segundos y notando también la sangre caer por sus labios debido a una mordida del vampiro despertó, devolviéndosela y tirándole de su azulado cabello. Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y sus dientes crecieron.

**-Como te has atrevido a romper mis alas Sasuke?-,** maldició dejando que estas desaparecieran y se aferró al cuello pálido para no caer.

**-Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero volverte a ver íntimamente con ese Neji, nunca!-,** le gritó el vampiro.

El rubio se paró en seco, aproximándose al cuello contrario y oliendo un fuerte perfume, su cara se encogió en furia.

**-Pues tu hueles a vampiresa barata, ahora que debería hacer, matarla a ella o matarte a ti?-,** preguntó inquisitivamente, estirando del cabello con más fuerza aún.

**-No es lo que piensas… además yo reconozco que te necesito pero tu… estas celoso?-,** su rostro intercalaba el dolor de los tirones y el placer de su picardía.

El taichou volvió a gruñir enseñándole amenazadoramente sus dientes y arañando con ellos el cuello, dejando un poquito de sangre fluir.

**-Quieres que te vuelva a morder para demostrarte que sí, estoy celoso y como me entere que me engañas, me las pagarás?-,** lamió los hilitos carmesí con gula.

**-Je, sabes que hasta que no consumamos de una vez nuestra unión, no tendré porque serte fiel-,** le provocó el Uchiha, pues tenía que aprovechar que estaba ahora con su parte oscura.

**-Y a que esperas para llevarme a la cama? Rompiste mis alas, así que carga conmigo ahora-,** se separó un poco para frotar sus colmillos con la lengua, claro esta sin soltarlo.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante, posó ambas manos en aquel redondito y prieto trasero acercándose a su oreja y susurrándole con descaro.

**-Si quieres que te lleve a la cama no me opondré-,** lo apretó más masajeándolos con deseo, **-estoy deseando tenerte, embriagarme con tu pureza-.**

Se miraron a los ojos, dejando ver aquella brillantez que los envolvía, aquella angustia por sentirse uno, ahora contemplaron sus labios aproximándose despacio mientras el vampiro se desplazaba por el techo hasta colocarse sobre la cama. Se colocó verticalmente descendiendo un poco y justo cuando iban a probar de nuevos sus bocas lo dejó caer sobre las sabanas, quedándose unos instantes flotando sobre él.

Naruto se retorcía algo ansioso por sentirlo junto a sí y sus deseos se cumplieron, notando como el cuerpo del Uchiha recaía sobre el suyo sellando sus labios al contacto.

Sasuke rozaba aquellos labios suavitos y deseosos mientras recorría toda la piel morena que podía, abarcando su pecho y provocando que el pequeño bajo él se agitara más. Descendió un poco colocando besos en aquella zona y lamiendo los rosaditos pezones. El shinigami abría la boca por grandes suspiros, frotándose de nuevo los colmillos con la lengua, le encantaba sentir que estaban afilados y se clavaban bien, esperando la oportunidad de introducirlos en su compañero. Se agarró a las sabanas y siguió jadeando bajito, intentando controlarse.

**-Sasuke… chúpamela un rato… venga….-,** suspiraba observándolo con ojitos impacientes.

El ojigris curvó una sonrisa e hizo un caminito de saliva por su estómago, bajando lentamente y sintiendo como la piel tras su lengua se erizaba. Disfrutaba viendo como las gotas de sudor bañaban aquel bronceado cuerpo, como se estremecía y se agitaba, todo una delicia. Dejó resbalar sus ágiles manos por todo su torso hasta descender y colocarse en el cierre del pantalón, ya abierto por los anteriores roces. Lo deslizó por sus piernas aprovechando para moldearlas con su tacto, y sin dificultad se deshizo de la prenda, notando como la masculinidad del rubio se erguía potente ante él.

**-De verdad quieres…-,** subía con dos deditos por su muslo y comenzó a acariciar la sensible ingle, rozándola fugazmente con las yemas, **-… que te la chupe?-,** y deslizó uno levemente desde la base hasta la punta.

**-Oh… Sasuke… no me provoques así y hazlo ya…-,** intentaba pronunciar entre gemiditos ahogados.

Volvió a sonreír, si no hubiera sacado su yo oscuro se lo suplicaría, en este sonaba más a orden, pero aún así era provocadora e incitante aquella voz. Sin más rodeos acercó sus labios al extremo y lo besó soplándole despacio, haciendo contraste con su ardor. Suspiros y más suspiros por parte del taichou, sentía explotar de deseo por estar aquella boca embriagándolo y llevado por un impulso, lo agarró de los cabellos y lo atrajo hacia su erección, introduciéndola entera en su boca. El Uchiha dejó escapar un quejido de protesta pero no paró, la tragó lamiéndola internamente en círculos con su lengua. Las lindas hebras azuladas eran agitadas por la mano de Naruto que las revolvía por el placer que sentía recorrerle entero. Le rozó con sus colmillos en cada lamida haciéndole perder la cordura y con una mirada maliciosa acercó dos deditos a aquella virginal cavidad. Acarició despacio los alrededores para abrirse camino con delicadeza en su interior, claro estaba hasta que se acostumbraba a la intrusión.

**-Ahh… siento esas caricias tan ricas… quiero más…-,** gemía exigiendo placer.

Sasuke se sacó el miembro de su boca y descendió un poco para lamer sus testículos y succionarlos un poco con sus labios, moviendo ya sus dedos con más rapidez y presión. El capitán llevó los brazos a cada borde de la cama para aguantar el gusto y morderse el labio para no gritar, por una vez creía estar cayendo en un pozo sin fondo.

**-Te arrepientes…? Todavía podemos parar si te apetece-,** preguntó el moreno en forma de burla, buscando petición de más.

**-Que dices?-,** jadeó quedadamente, **-como pares te mato, yo quiero más, kuso!-,** se incorporó un poco y lo miró con enfado infantil, **-fóllame de una vez Sasuke!-,** gruñó.

El Uchiha ascendió por el moreno cuerpo hasta quedar a su misma altura. Se miraron por unos instantes, Naruto sorprendido por la siniestra expresión de su compañero y el otro, parecía estar esperando con ansias aquella sesión. Se acercó al rostro que aún mostraba una mueca de extrañeza y lamió su mejilla sumamente despacio. Los ojos azules se cerraron disfrutando de aquel contacto, como del cálido aliento que lo recorría hasta detenerse en su oído.

**-Prepárate… ahora viene lo bueno…-,** advirtió separándole más las piernas y colocándose mejor entre ellas, ahora bañando con sus labios aquel cuello.

**-Je-,** sonrió el rubio, **-déjate de palabrería y métemela de una vez-,** Sasuke pasó la lengua por la curvatura de su cuello y enseñó los colmillos.

**-Tu lo has querido-,** y le mordió acompañando también la primera invasión.

El cuerpo del Uzumaki se convulsionó de placer, que lo estuviera devorando a la vez que le follaba era demasiado goce, podía sentir como le clavaba los colmillos, las uñas en la cintura y su miembro dentro de él, aquella era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida.

Se aferró a su espalda arañándola bruscamente, sus gemidos eran sensuales y atrayentes, tanto que llegaba a desesperar al moreno. Le rodeó con sus piernas, apoyándolas en el atractivo trasero y apretándolo con movimientos enloquecidos, buscando mayor profundidad.

**-Eres un travieso, mi ángel. Si quieres que te dé duro, pídemelo-,** le incitaba el vampiro lamiendo la exquisita sangre que recaía de la nueva mordida.

Naruto se agitaba por las penetraciones, pero él quería más pasión, mas fuerza, mas… lujuria. Lo apartó un poco del pecho y dejándolo algo aturdido se colocó de rodillas, agarrándose al cabezal de la cama. Abrió las piernas y levantó el trasero para dejarle una perfecta visión de su entrada.

**-Antes me dijiste que me ibas a demostrar lo que era un hombre de verdad… así que... venga… Sasuke… fóllame con fuerza...-,** le provocó con una angelical y indefenso rostro.

La cara de asombro se fue rápidamente y con rapidez sujetó aquel culito haciéndose de él en una fuerte embestida que provocó un chillido de goce a Naruto. Siguió dándole fuerte y lamió su espalda, ascendiendo por ella lentamente, colocó las manos sobre las del taichou y se apoyó en ellas para apretarse contra él, golpeando bruscamente su pelvis contra el redondito trasero y haciendo chocar la cara morena contra la pared.

**-Te estarás… arrepintiendo… mmm… ah… de que… te diera duro… no?-,** le comentó entre pequeños jadeos.

**-Yo… mmm… ah… Sasuke… Sasuke… quiero más… más fuerte!-,** gemía casi a gritos desenfrenados.

La sangre del moreno hervía y tras estas palabras enloqueció de pasión, embistiéndole tan brutalmente que el rubio daba grandes saltos en la cama. Aquella tremenda estrechez le estaba haciendo perder la razón, su cuerpo vibraba, necesitas más de aquel pequeño, deshacerse dentro de él, fundirse en su exquisito cuerpo.

**-Ti-tienes una voz tan sensual… Naruto…-,** agarró los cabellos rubios y estiró bruscamente de ellos, **-grita mi nombre… mmm… ahh… puto ángel… dilo… di que soy el único que te follará… júralo…ahh… mmm… si…-,** le exigía casi al punto de llegar al clímax, comenzando su cara a enrojecerse.

Naruto sentía la sangre caer de su labio por aguantar algunos gritos, él también estaba llegando, todo se ponía borroso, aquel placer era insoportable, creía que iba a explotar, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse blancos, no podía aguantarlo.

**-Sa-Sasuke… tu eres el único para mí desde ahora…mmm… ahh… yo… yo… ahh… por kami… me corro… Sasukeeee!-,** chilló desesperado.

A los pocos segundos estalló bañando las sábanas de su cálido semen, la presión que el trasero de Naruto provocó en la erección del mayor fue ya lo último para el pobre vampiro, que aferrándose a las carnosas caderas no pudo más que gritar.

**-Oh… ohhh… mmm… ah… ahhh… ahhhh…. Narutooooo!-.** y sintiéndose reventar de placer cayó sobre el taichou en la cama.

Cuando pudieron calmar sus respiraciones se miraron por largo rato, uno al lado del otro, entremezclados con las sabanas. Naruto se incorporó un poco y apoyó su brazo en el pecho del Uchiha, con la otra mano le acariciaba el azulado cabello con ternura, observando fijamente cada rasgo de su cara. Era realmente el ser más hermoso que había visto nunca, no tenía la cara dulce, ni tierna como la suya, era… atractivo y misterioso, unas rasgos masculinos y cultivados, era tan… hombre.

**-Que me miras tanto, dobe?-,** comentó intentando apartar tal sonrojo de sus mejillas. Naruto sonrió ante aquella reacción.

**-Tengo que reconocer que aunque me cueste la vida, desde ahora… nunca me separaré de ti, baka-,** respondió con un toque de dulzura.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido e incrementando el tono rojizo de sus carrillos, él que era el que había puesto tanto ahínco en seducirlo, ahora se quedaba embobado por una simple frase. Pero algo cálido se había adherido a su pecho, sensación que no había experimentando nunca, pero era sana y tranquilizadora, también algo retraída pero con un único punto débil, la idea de perderlo.

**-Te amo… usuratonkachi-,** le sonrió dándole un toque en la frente.

Uzumaki se tocó el golpe con cara enfurruñada para después admirar la sonrisa sincera del moreno, no la había visto antes y dudaba que alguien lo hubiera echo. Relajó su rostro y se acercó despacio, atrapando sus labios en un casto beso.

**-Yo también… mi vampiro…-.**

**------**

**_Bueno para recompensar algo la tardanza, este ha sido el capitulo más largo que he escrito para este fic, me daba miedo colgarlo para no defraudaros, sabía que teníais mucha ilusión por ver este lemon, y siento que no ha sido uno de los mejores que he escrito, mas bien al contrario, ha dejado mucho que desear, por eso gomen me siento algo avergonzada, siempre lo estropeo todo T.T_**

_**Aparte también ha quedado algo o demasiado fantasioso, sobretodo por eso de las alas y flotar y todo ese rollo, pero quería que vierais que podían hacerlo para futuras batallas, jeje, además la escena cuando le raja las alas me gustó, aunque esta muy mal narrada, gomen, muchas veces pienso que la trama es buena y las escenas también pero no puedo explicarlas como a mí me gustaría y eso estropea el fic, gomen de nuevo T.T**_

_**Bueno como siga así la trama que tengo prepara tardaré en contarla 500 años, en este capi quería poner un poco de Orochimaru y Kakashi pero cuando me quise dar cuenta ya llevaba 7 páginas, y me cansé jajaja, así que bueno en el próximo menos romance y mas acción XD**_

_**También Naruto a parecido algo loquito con tantos cambios de humor, pero su carácter se basa depende de que parte sobresalga mas en ese momento, la de shinigami o la vampírica XD, espero que esto se haya entendido. **_

_**Como último que comentar y se me olvidaba es pedir perdón por algunas palabras algo ordinarias, pero tengo que reconocer que eso es lo que le da el morbo a mis lemon, el desenfreno y esas palabras mal sonantes, gomen si he ofendido a alguien con ellas.**_

**_Ahora contestaré reviews, que hace mucho que no lo hago._**

**Chy-san:**_espero que este te haya gustado, y lo de las babas espero que sigas bien XD, la trama para el siguiente porque en este se me ha ido la pinza, gracias por tu review._

**Ada-chan:**_Aquí tienes el lemon, tranquilízate y guarda la katana que no queremos accidentes XD lo de que pasó con Ino lo explicaré conforme pueda, por ahora solo te digo que esta cagada jaja Itachi es malo pero esta como un tren, eso me lo tienes que reconocer, el gaahina se queda lindísimo, y verás cuando empiece a entrometerse Neji, como gaa-chan la defiende jeje, uff pues Neji por ahora lo tengo para dar celos, después veré que hago con él, todavía no lo tengo claro, necesito opiniones XD gracias por el review._

**Kasumita**:_ jeje si Itachi de cuero rojo oh dios mío me muero, todo buenísimo, jeje, ainss las babas XD y el traje de shinigami no es para nada parecido al de los capitanes de bleach mas bien como el de Ishida XD gomen porque no me he dado mucha prisa por colgar el próximo, pero es que estaba estancada, gracias por tu review._

**Chus:**_Si la pareja gaahina es preciosa, y bueno espero que te haya gustado el lemon, que lo dudo pero bueno… eso de duro me recuerda a algunos momentos XD, gracias por tu review y espero seguir dándole mucho a las teclas._

**Aya K:**_en el fic no puedo poner que eres Naruto pero si quieres te lo puedes imaginar XD aunque creo que eso no hace falta que te lo diga, ya lo haces XD. Tu crees que me queda morboso? Yo creo que esto deja mucho que desear, que no he llegado a cumplir vuestras expectativas pero estoy feliz de haberlo intentado, gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado._

**Dark Rinoa Chan:**_me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior, y bueno no fue difícil adaptar la verdadera historia de Sasuke con esta, más o menos son iguales, vamos que no tengo merito, que no me he cascado mucho la cabeza XD, y si te gusta el gaahina te adelanto que es la segunda pareja con mas protagonismo, así te lo digo, espero entonces que disfrutes, y claro que continuo el fic, con mis altibajos pero sigo para delante, nunca hay que rendirse y siempre superarse o por lo menos intentarlo XD, gracias por tu review._

_**Bueno y hasta aquí llego por ahora, espero que os guste y os haya echo disfrutar un ratito, besitos y muchas gracias por leerme.**_


	5. Encontrar esa luz!

**_Bueno por fin puedo actualizar este fic, jeje, me alegro porque me volvió la inspi, y eso es bueno XD espero poder actualizar mucho mas rápido ahora, además que ya tengo otro casi terminado del ua nuevo jeje, ahora a leed._**

**ENCONTRAR ESA LUZ!**

Hinata estaba duchándose, las gotas de agua bañaban delicadamente su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar, agarró el jabón y se cubrió de suave espuma dejando nuevamente al agua aclarar las bellas formas. La pequeña ducha estaba cubierta de un cristal semitransparente. En la puerta Gaara observaba a la delicada chica, no entendía como lo que había empezado por necesidad ahora se había convertido en amor. Porque tenía que ser tan dulce y tierna, porque la deseaba de aquella forma? La sangre comenzó a hervirle y un estremecimiento recorrerle entero, no podía evitar acercarse hasta aquella figura que de espalda se frotaba, su mano corrió el cristal dejando a la chica indefensa ante él. Asustada pero sobre todo avergonzada, la Hyuga intentaba tapar sus intimidades, aún así el pelirrojo seguía embobado con su figura, en definitiva el ser más hermoso que nunca había visto.

**-Gaara-kun por fa-favor sal-,** pedía roja como un tomate.

El vampiro la ignoró, estirando de su brazo, el cuerpo de la joven cayó sobre él, dejándola totalmente pegada a su pecho. Hinata abrió los ojos sin saber que decir, tenía que admitir que aquel chico pálido era guapísimo, y esos ojos verdes, como el agua del mar, tan vacíos y tristes pero fríos y atrayentes… no podía ser, ella también había caído en el mismo sentimiento.

Gaara deslizó sus manos por la húmeda piel de los brazos de la chica, notando el frescor que emanaba, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando el suave tacto que la acariciaba. La rodeó abarcando la pequeña espalda y envolviendo la fina cintura, recogiendo las perlitas brillantes que la surcaban, Se acercó a su cuello y lo olió, tan dulce… con la puntita de su lengua lo recorrió ascendentemente, hasta perderse en su odio. La morena suspiraba, dejando que sus mojado cabello azulado empapara las hebras cobrizas a su paso por el cuello.

Un flash recorrió la mente de Gaara, un pergamino, la noche de luna llena en la que el último mestizo gime, el cielo rojo y la dama bañada en sangre. Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de Hinata, sin mirar agarró una toalla y la envolvió en ella, protegiendo su pureza. Esta no entendía nada, cuando quedaba tan poco para demostrarse amor se arrepentía y lo peor era que sentía que todavía le ocultaba algo, y no sabía que.

-**Gaara-kun, si-siento si he hecho algo para provocarte, pe-pero no entiendo-,** uno dedo le selló los labios.

**-Hinata-san… ahora no es el momento, vístete y ve ha hablar con tu primo, yo te esperaré en mi habitación-,** delicadamente apartó los húmedos cabellos de su frente y la besó con dulzura, la chica sintió un placentero calor proveniente de aquella labios, **-cuídate dama** (dama se le dice a las elegidas)**-,** y soltándola con tranquilidad salió del cuarto.

Podía escuchar los pasos de alejarse y fue cuando su corazón volvió a latir, su mera presencia la mataba, la hacía perder la razón, introduciéndola en un mundo donde su único anhelo era ser poseía por aquel ser. Se presionó el pecho intentado calmar su respiración y poder vestirse para aquel difícil encuentro.

**------**

Naruto se despertó, aún así mantuvo los ojos cerrados, el pánico que tenía a abrirlos y encontrarse solo era demasiado grande. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, amaba a ese vampiro más que a nadie, se había adherido a su corazón sin intención de soltarse y cada vez que pensaba en él su emblema palpitaba de excitación. Palpó a su derecha, no tocaba nada, la desilusión lo invadió, ya se lo esperaba. Una gotita surgió de sus ojos a la vez que iba abriéndolos despacio.

**-Ha sido gracioso, dobe-,** se burlaba Sasuke, apartado lo suficiente para que no pudiera tocarlo, **-tenías miedo de que te hubiera dejado?-,** se fue acercando muy sensualmente hasta que de un movimiento brusco se colocó sobre el taichou.

Más lágrimas acompañaron a las demás, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, le sonrió dulcemente ya sin preocupaciones por tenerlo tan cerca.

**-Si, lo admito, tenía miedo-,** alzó su mano para secárselas pero el moreno no se lo permitió.

No se esperaba que el Uzumaki lo reconociera tan fácilmente o a lo mejor era por la ocasión, pero aunque lo intentó ocultar se sintió feliz, mucho además. A unas palabras llenas de significado había que corresponderlas con un dulce gesto. Con la máxima de las ternuras lamió las saladas perlas y acarició las doradas hebras entrelazándolas con sus dedos.

Dos golpes en la puerta sonaron, Naruto volvió en sí y sobresaltándose como un loco empujó a Sasuke para que bajara de él, tirándolo de culo al suelo. El moreno se toco el trasero molesto, con furia le enseñó amenazadoramente los dientes (yo también quiero que me lo enseñe babas), pero quién se creía para tratar al gran Uchiha de aquella forma? Al caer la posición adoptada por Sasuke era más que provocadora, su escultural cuerpo se podía contemplar en todo su esplendor. (cuando digo todo es todo XD) Naruto sintió un líquido cálido escapar por su nariz, se la tapó mientras buscaba algo con lo que vestirse. Dos nuevos golpes en la puerta retumbaron en la habitación. El rubio observo como el chico estaba quieto observándole.

**-Venga vístete y procura esconder los colmillos, ah…-,** con una mano se quitaba las gotitas de la anterior sangre y con la otra rebuscaba en la mesilla a una velocidad impresionante, **-toma unos guantes negros, habrá que ocultar esas uñas-,** le soltó lanzándoselos.

Sasuke los recogió y comenzó a vestirse a mala gana, nada de esto le gustaba y tener que ocultarse menos**, "por lo menos se que en el fondo es un pervertido, juas juas… pero…"** pensó lo último algo serio.

**-Ahora me dirás que me vaya, y renegarás de nuestra relación cierto?-,** comentó con tono molesto.

**-Por supuesto que no-,** el Uchiha lo miró sorprendido, **-claro esta que diré que eres mi novio, seré la envidia de muchas chicas-,** se atusaba el pelo con un rostro alegre.

**-Igualmente, mi guapo Uzumaki Taichou-,** pasó de sorprendido a picaron, abrazándole por la espalda y besar su cuello con un roce mas bien dulce.

**-Solo omitiremos algo-,** cuando terminó de arreglarse el cabello, se volteó, besó fugazmente los finos labios contrarios y se puso una camisa blanca, **-me guardaré que eres mi vampiro-,** le guiñó un ojo sonriente.

Al entender el peliazul sonrió, este rubio era capaz de conseguir que alguien se derritiera por él y a la vez crisparle los nervios, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras seguían llamando a la puerta.

**-Pero quieres abrir ya, dobe?-,** se desesperó Sasuke.

**-Si, si, ya voy-,** se atusó el cabello y se acercó a la puerta.

La abrió despacio y ante él se encontraba Neji, agarrando a una chica rubia que no conocía de nada. Pero no tardó en ver sus comillos y uñas identificándola como un vampiro. De nuevo dirigió su mirada a Neji, pidiendo explicaciones.

**-Gomen por presentarme así, capitán-,** la chica pareció sorprenderse al escuchar el grado, **-es una recogida del clan Uchiha, si la interrogamos podremos sacarle información-,** comentó serio, Naruto agitó su cabeza.

**-Es de día, sabes las reglas, suéltala ahora mismo-,** ordenó.

**-Pero Naruto-san!-,** gruñó tirándole más de la larga coleta, dio un pequeño gritito.

**-Nada, he dicho que la sueltes!-,** su voz sonaba más agresiva que de costumbre, pero… _"ese olor…"_ pensó buscando su procedencia.

En eso Sasuke ya vestido asomó por el hombro del rubio, cuando vio a Ino encogió la cara de ira, aún así intentó disimular, no debería ese tío enterarse de que era un vampiro. Naruto seguía olisqueando, acercándose cada vez más a la Yamanaka. (naru con complejo de perro XD)

**-Sas-,** iba a llamar sorprendida Ino cuando lo vio, pero antes de poder hacerlo el Uchiha la sujetó del brazo retirándola del Hyuga.

**-Pero que haces?-,** gruñó Neji, después cayó en una pregunta mas trayente, **-y se puede saber que haces en la habitación del taichou tan temprano?-,** antes de que pudiera contestar Naruto se puso a dar votes.

**-Tú! sabía que ese olor me sonada, esa peste a colonia de vampiresa barata, si lo llego a saber no te defiendo!-,** gritaba señalándola descaradamente con el dedo.

**-Basta dobe, no empieces con eso y tranquilízate, no pareces tener tu edad, viejo-,** picó el moreno, colocando a Ino a su espalda.

**-Viejo?-,** se escandalizó el rubio dando una vuelta como loco sobre sí mismo, **-pero si tu tienes 7 años mas que yo!-,** los ojos azules brillaban, **-además, no cambies de conversación, todavía no me has dicho que pasó con esa fulana!-,** le volvió a reprochar.

**-Nada importante-,** cortó secamente Sasuke, Ino solamente tragó saliva algo asustada.

Naruto se enfureció mas de lo que ya lo estaba, le cortaba la conversación sin explicaciones y encima la ocultaba delante de sus narices, el tío se las pasaba molestándolo? Tanto le gustaba hacerlo? El ojiblanco observaba la escena sorprendido, no podía ser… aquel tío estaba en el cuarto del Uzumaki cuando llegó, le hablaba con total confianza y esa discusión parecía… una pelea entre amantes?

**-Vosotros… dos… estáis…?-,** no sabía como preguntar, su Naruto estaba… estaba…

Ambos guardaron silencio, ahora Sasuke recordó a ese chico, el amigo íntimo de su koi. Arrugó el cejo molesto y sujetó a Ino estirando de ella hasta llegar a la ventana, miró antes, no había nadie pasando por la calle en esos momentos, le apretó mas el brazo y con una mirada mas que acongojadora se acercó a su oído.

**-Desde ahora me encubrirás y solo obedecerás mis órdenes, así que… ni una palabra de esto a mi onisan-,** sin más la lanzó por ella, obligándola a flotar mientras que torpemente se agarra a la fachada del edificio hasta llegar al suelo.

**-Sasu… podía haberse echo daño!-,** riñó Naruto.

Este pasó a su lado sin prestarle la mínima atención, cuando llegó frente al castaño lo sujetó del cuello y lo alzó, su mirada en ese momento rojiza parecía fulminarlo. Se intentó librar, aferrándose a la fuerte mano que lo apresaba. El capitán estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionada.

**-Aunque nada mas sois amigos me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras, te lo voy a advertir solo una vez, Uzumaki Naruto es mío, mi lazo, si veo que te le acercas con otras intenciones o le tocas, no dudes que te mataré-,** amenazó bajándole lo suficiente para que llegara al suelo de puntillas, le soltó.

El rubio se sonrojó, nunca hubiera esperado eso de Sasuke, había dicho que eran pareja, estaba feliz aunque la cara de espanto de su amigo lo aturdía. Se colgó del brazo del Uchiha para llamar su atención.

**-no debiste hacerle eso, podi-,** Neji al ver la escena le cortó, no podía con los celos que le invadían el pecho.

**-Se defenderme solo-,** gruñó, como pudo y tosiendo por la anterior falta de aire se reincorporó, dándole cara al vampiro, **-es bastante temprano para levar guantes no?-,** el moreno arrugó el rostro, **-je, conocías a la vampiresa esa, y… aunque intentaste ocultarlos cuando me hablaste tan de cerca pude ver tus colmillos, vampiro-.**

Sasuke sonrió libremente enseñando de pleno sus afilados dientes y con elegancia se quitó los aguantes mostrando acertadamente sus uñas. Naruto solo bajó la cabeza, esperando que todo esto no acabara como el pensaba.

**-Ahora que lo sabes...-,** curvó sus labios, **-no tengo otro remedio que matarte-,** extendió su mano a la altura del pecho del Hyuga, unos pequeños relámpagos azulados aparecieron de su palma, resplandeciendo intensamente la habitación.

**-Inténtalo-,** fanfarroneó, **-recuerda que no soy un shinigami cualquiera, estas hablando con el teniente del primer escuadrón!-,** alrededor de sus ojos, grandes venas aparecieron, haciéndolo ver realmente temible.

Neji corrió hasta el prepotente moreno, pero este sin usar su Chidori lo retiró de un golpe en el cuello, dejándolo caer al suelo. Intentó centrar la vista, pero esta se tornaba borrosa, solo pudo atinar a observar como unas botas negras se acercaban lentamente a él rodeadas de una luminosidad sorprendente.

**-Ya no puedes levantarte? kukuku, me importa poco que seas un teniente, tu estas tratando con Uchiha Sasuke, no eres nada para mí-,** volvió a sonreír sin dejar de aproximarse a su presa. Levantó el brazo, haciendo que la esfera chirriante estuviera a punto de estrellarse contra el cuerpo del débil Hyuga.

**-Basta!-,** Naruto atrapó la técnica con sus manos, destruyéndola al instante con unos hilos rojos que escapaban de ellas, reventándola. El menor de los Uchiha no daba crédito, pero si era verdad… el mestizo era el ser mas fuerte que existía.

**-U… chi… ha…-,** dijo el castaño intentando levantarse.

El moreno retiró al rubio de un manotazo dejándolo sentado en el suelo, y pateó al shinigami en el estomago, después golpeó su frente, Neji calló inconsciente al suelo. Echo todo se retiró de aquel teniente que solo le había causado molestias.

El taichou corrió en busca de su amigo, y lo abrazó contra sí, como había sido capaz de quedarse mirando al final sin hacer nada? Era un ser despreciable. Apretó los puños y observó al moreno que estaba de pié frente a ellos.

**-Por… porque lo has matado, yo, yo…-,** estaba tan enfadado que no podía ni hablar bien.

**-Usuratonkachi, que clase de capitán eres?-,** de nuevo burla, el rubio lo miró mal, **-esta vivo solo inconsciente, no he podido matarlo aunque lo debería de haber echo, si no puedes mantenerlo a raya por mucho que no lo desees acabaré con él, no lo olvides-.**

**-Arigato…-,** Naruto le sonrió agradecido, notando como su pecho se calmaba.

Sasuke podría parecer todo lo vil que uno quisiera, pero en el fondo no tenía ni pizca de maldad en su cuerpo, algo… se notaba que algo ocupaba sus pensamientos, mucha tristeza, pero mas adelante la compartirían estaba seguro, ahora ellos eran los primero.

**-Sasuke…-,** lo llamó mientras se acercaba a él y lo agarraba del jersey, este ya estaba en la cornisa de la ventana.

**-Siento haberle golpeado y si no me hubieras frenado, con el Chidori podría haber acabado con él-,** se apresuró a decir el otro.

**-Te comprendo, se que fue necesario-,** bajó la mirada y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, **-cuando… nos volveremos a ver?-,** utilizó un tonito infantil, intentando así ocultar su vergüenza pero que le daba un visual adorable. Sasuke sonrió.

**-Te recogeré en la universidad e iremos a comer juntos o a verte comer claro-,** besó su frete y se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta llegar perfectamente al suelo. Con elegancia introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió caminando como cualquier cosa.

Naruto lo observó de irse, ahora tendría que llevar a Neji al hospital de la central, suspiró.

"_Uzumaki Taichou!"_ escuchó el capitán en su cabeza, era una llamando de Tsunade-sama.

**-Que quieres oba-chan?-,** con desgana por aquella conversación, recogió a su amigo y algo arrepentido se lo cargó al hombro.

"_Ven enseguida, tengo que advertirte de algo muy importante"_ su voz se escuchaba bastante seria.

**-Ok, ok, ahora voy-,** suspiró y de un momento a otro desapareció de la habitación sin dejar rastro alguno.

**------**

Sasuke entró a la mansión Uchiha, recorrió el largo pasillo, que malas sensaciones le producía, a veces le causaba hasta temor. Repasó mentalmente lo que pensaba informar, aunque dudaba que su hermano se lo tragara, tenía el don de leer los pensamientos y los suyos no iban a ser menos. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente, diversos jadeos se escapaban del lugar, roncos y sensuales, el moreno suspiró, su onisan nunca cambiaría. Carraspeó un poco su garganta para hacerse notar.

Itachi sentado en su trono, dirigió su mirada carmesí al menor, respiró profundamente mientras entrelazaba los dedos en el cabello rubio de Deidara, ordenándole seguir con aquella tarea. Al recogido le daba vergüenza estos tipos de situaciones que a su líder por el contrario lo calentaban, pero no se quejó, siguió hundiendo sus labios en aquel trozo de carne palpitante que parecía endurecerse más por la mirada oscura que lo observaba.

**-Ya era hora… otöto-kun… dime… mmm… que has averiguado…-,** intentaba hablar claro pero el placer se lo evitaba, convirtiéndolo en algo bajito y ronco.

**-Pues…-,** Sasuke tuvo que desviar el rostro para no mirarlos, la cara casi orgásmica de su hermano lo estaba excitando demasiado (ostia y a quién no XD), **-ya se quién es, me he hecho pasar por un humando de alta familia que conoce de nuestra existencia, creo que me considera su amigo-, **seguía hablando, intentando controlarse para no escuchar los grandes gemidos.

**-As descubierto… si es el mestizo que… ne-cesito?-,** su respiración se alteraba, **-sabes que tenemos que bus-carlo… mmm… si no mi liderazgo… ahh!... se vendría abajo… mmm…-,** se mordió el labios casi en éxtasis, echando hacia atrás su cabeza después de un gran gemido sensual y venirse en la boca de su protegido. Sin importarle la presencia de su hermano ni que este se pusiera a hablar, sujetó a Deidara de los cabellos para alzarlo y así poder lamer los restos de semen que escurrían por la comisura de sus labios.

**-Aún no se si es un mestizo, pero es poderoso, es el taichou del primer escuadrón, alguien envidiable, mejor no meterse con él-,** cerró los ojos, esperando que la reacción de su hermano fuera buena, pero… no fue así, una luz negruzca como llamas se estrelló contra él, lanzándolo en un fuerte impacto contra la pared. Cayó al suelo junto a los pedacitos de la construcción.

**-No te mandé para que me midieras sus cualidades, supuestamente si es un capitán debe ser poderoso-,** su voz sonaba desafiante y bastante severa, **-tu trabajo es averiguar si es el mestizo y quiero novedades, algo, lo que sea y pronto-,** los ojos escarlata brillaron intimidantes.

Sasuke escupió unas gotas de sangre al suelo, y se apoyó en una rodilla para recobrar el aliento. Apretó sus dientes y encogió el entrecejo, Uchiha Itachi era un ser peligroso incluso para él, no tuvo mas remedio que asentir.

**-Mañana tendrás más noticias-,** se levantó torpemente y salió del cuarto.

El mayor lo observó de marchar con una sonrisa de superioridad, le gustaba dominar al estúpido de su hermano menor, aún no sabía el poder que realmente guardaba su cuerpo, pero de todas formas no conocía como despertarlo y menos pensaba que lo pudiera descubrir, que equivocado estaba Itachi, las coincidencias existían, muy a su pesar.

**------**

_**Sasuke gran poder en su cuerpo? Juas juas, que cosas estoy loca, como lío las tramas madre mía UU. Neji se chibará a sus superiores? XD, bueno bueno a ver que quiere ahora Tsunade-sama, jeje.**_

_**Ya dejo de dar el coñazo, espero que os haya gustado, no es que sea muy largo pero algo es algo jeje, xao besitos, cuidaos.**_


	6. Provocación

_**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, y claro me diréis este fic cual es? que tardas tanto en actualizar que no recuerdo XD, y si mira es verdad, casi un mes llevo sin colgar nada de este, pero comprendedme que tengo muchos y los voy poniendo por orden, para no escribir mas de uno que de otro, así que empiezo por el de mis ojos serán tu guía, y termino por los chibi-shot, entre media hay unos… cuatro mas, ains… También pido perdón por lo cortitos que son, unas siete paginitas, pero es que si los pongo mas grande entonces no tardaría un mes en actualizar sino dos XD así que… espero que me comprendáis.**_

**_AVISO: -Los mayores como Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, y todos los adultos tienen apariencia de unos 25 años, edad que he acordado para que dejaran de crecer, es decir, ellos siguen cumpliendo años pero su apariencia física queda en eso, en 25, solo avisaba XD_**

_**-También cuando digo que dos personajes comparten un lazo me refiero a que se han mordido mutuamente si son vampiros o que el vampiro a mordido al shinigami, jeje.**_

**PROVOCACIÓN**

Jiraiya iba con su actual vestimenta, se miraba las afiladas uñas de forma descuidada. Siempre había andado por su cuenta, tratando con quién quisiera sin tener en cuenta con las órdenes que le ofrecía el líder de su clan, ahora todos asesinados a manos de Uchiha Itachi. Vampiros puros solo quedaba los jóvenes de suna, su amigo Orochimaru y ese extraño hombre peliplateado, algo así como Hatake Kakashi, aunque no sabía mucho de él. Tampoco le importaba que mataran a los vampiros y menos a los shinigamis, él solo hacia lo que le apetecía y trataba con quién tenía gana en cada momento. Sintió una presencia detrás suya, acercándose sigilosa entre la oscuridad del callejón, como la más vil de las serpientes. Notó quién era, como se agarraba a sus hombros y deslizaba sus frías manos por la espalda. El cálido aliento de esa persona se mezclaba con su largo cabello blanco, provocándolo.

**-Orochi… siempre… tan misterioso…-,** sonrió dándose la vuelta, creando una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

**-Que te trae por estos lados?-,** cruzó sus brazos echándose el cabello azabache hacia atrás, **-lo último que supe de ti, es que tratabas con la linda Tsunade-**, alzó una mano y con delicadeza acarició el flequillo plateado.

Jiraiya sujetó la mano con la que le tocaba apartándola suavemente. Sabía que lo buscaba, tenían un lazo, que por amor dejó crear hace mucho tiempo. Pero aquel ser no era como ahora, solía comportarse de forma amable, agradable impropia para un vampiro, pero cambió, la ambición le cegó y se transformó en un asesino sediento de sangre.

**-Sabes que por mi equivocación no puedo evitar venir… y…-,** retiró la mirada desviándola al callejón oscuro que los seguía, **-también te pareció bella cuando la mordiste, cierto?-,** apretó los puños, deseaba golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía.

Orochi quedó pensativo, lo observó directamente a la cara como si en ella fuera a encontrar la explicación. No entendía porque su compañero le reclamaba, entendía que le molestaba estar unidos cuando no compartían ideales, pero tenía que tener algo en cuenta, que él era su punto débil, si Jiraiya moría o le hacían daño el también lo sentiría, hasta podría perder la vida. Era una desventaja para su propósito.

**-Igual de equivocación fue morderle a ella que enlazarme a ti, Jiraiya-kun-,** estiró de una de las partes de su camisa japonesa y lo acercó, tanto como para que intercambiaran respiraciones, **-eres mi debilidad en todos los sentidos-,** apartó el protector metálico de su frente dejando al aire su emblema, un sapo pequeño y rojizo, justo en el centro, **-y aunque quisiera no puedo quejarme-,** el moreno lo rozó con sus dedos, delineando la figura, después se acercó a su cara y la lamió, moldeando aquel símbolo rojizo que lo declaraba como suyo.

El peliplateado no habló, aquella provocación hacía que su sangre pura ardiera. Lo estrelló contra la pared y agarrándolo salvajemente del largo cabello azabache, le besó, de forma fogosa y atrevida, intercalando sus labios y casi comiéndole la boca en fuertes mordidas.

Se miraron, ojos castaños en dorados, brillaban con intensidad, Jiraiya bajó besando su cuello, lamiéndolo, enseñándole los colmillos en gesto de pasión y clavándoselos con lujuria, dios que sangre tan exquisita… Lo agarró de los muslos y lo alzó, dejándole las piernas sujetas a su cintura, el yukata que llevaba se abrió, mostrando un hermoso cuerpo pálido y una serpiente rojiza enrollada en su pierna izquierda, típica del clan Hebi. El moreno se abrazaba a su cuello dejándose hacer, disfrutaba sintiéndose suyo, como siempre aunque le molestara, había sido.

**------**

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca, había pasado la hora de comer y Sasuke no llegaba, sería ya bien entrada la tarde. A parte estaba preocupado por Neji y en cuanto despertara tendría que ser el primero en verlo, sino podría confesar muchas cosas, aunque no sabía como conseguir su silencio ni siquiera. Por otro lado estaba Tsunade-baachan y su advertencia, ese encuentro le había impactado demasiado.

**FLASH BACK**

Tsunade estaba sentada en su trono, se acariciaba el cabello dorado nerviosa, esa información dada por su amigo Jiraiya había sido demasiado concreta y preocupante.

**-Iruka!-,** grito la joven al aire, esperando que a su mente llegara la respuesta.

**-S-si?-,** se escuchó, era una voz suave y algo jadeante.

La jefa levantó el puño fuertemente apretado y una terrible vena creció en su frente.

**-Ya estas de nuevo con ese vampiro? Ese tal Hatake Kakashi? Si sabes que no atiende a razones!-,** gritaba encolerizada deseando cogerlo para enseñarle a golpes.

**-Yo… no bueno… que se le ofrecía Tsunade-sama?-,** formuló entrecortadamente, se notaba que estaba tremendamente nervioso.

**-Bueno eso…-,** se relajó echándose de nuevo en la silla, con todo el asunto se le había olvidado un momento, **-quiero que si en diez minutos no ha venido Naruto, lo vayas a buscar con urgencia, tengo que explicarle algo de suma importancia, además también quiero que le vigiles y cuides de que no tenga relación con ningún vampiro sospechoso, de acuerdo Iruka?-, **tajante ordenó, sintiendo el asentimiento de uno de su ayudantes jefes.

Una nube apareció de pronto frente a la mujer, desvaneciéndose y apareciendo un lindo rubio que la miraba con una inmensa sonrisita zorruna.

**-Ya estoy aquí, Tsunade-baachan-,** esta le devolvió la sonrisa y con el dedo le indicó que se acercara, **-voy?-,** ella asintió, cuando estuvo a justo delante le pego un tremendo capón en la cabeza, **-arg!-,** se quejó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos y sobándose el chichón.

**-Cuando pensabas venir, eh? Cuando yo te llamo corre, salta o vuela hasta aquí, entendido?-,** gruñía como un demonio.

**-Pero Tsunade-baachan!-,** puchero, carita linda y adorable, sorbiéndose los mocos.

**-A que te doy otra?-,** levantó el puño amenazadora.

**-Kya!-,** Naruto se retiró y en el suelo se puso a hacerle reverencias, **-gomen Tsunade-baachan, pero tengo que prisa, he quedado para comer con…-,** se sonrojó y se rascó la mejilla con una linda expresión avergonzada, **-con mi… pareja-,** agachó la cabeza para no demostrar su rubor.

La mujer se tapó la boca y lo miró picarona, haciendo que más se sonrojara, jaja como le gustaba esa reacciones exageradas del pequeño. Después tosió recobrando la compostura, se volvió a sentar bien y ahora lo miró con seriedad.

**-Seré breve, a través de una fuente de información fiable, hemos descubierto que tanto el clan Uchiha como el Hebi te quieren con ellos y ganar la guerra, la tercera que se avecina. También tengo entendido que el Uchiha a movido ficha, enviando en tu busca al segundo más poderoso de todo el clan, ten mucho cuidado, Naruto-,** este estaba impactado, entonces… eso quiere decir que Sasuke solo le había mordido para usarlo como arma en la guerra? Seguro que no esperaba que él pudiera morderle también, ya que eso solo sería un inconveniente para él. Tsunade se levantó tranquilamente y se acercó al pequeño que estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Le acarició los cabellos dorados y prosiguió, **-sabes que eres como mi hijo y el heredero de todo esto, por favor ten cuidado, si te pasara algo… yo…-,** evitó bien llorar, era todo una mujer, le acarició la mejilla y suspiró.

**-No tienes porque preocuparte, recuerda con quién estas hablando, soy Uzumaki taichou, del primer escuadrón, si alguien me ataca les daré una buena pelea, de eso no lo dudes-,** y volvió a sonreír de esa forma que podía tornar cálida el corazón de cualquiera.

**-De acuerdo-,** se agachó dándole un tierno y significativo beso en la frente y se volvió a sentar en su trono, **-puedes irte-,** zarandeó su mano.

**-Cuídate baachan-,** y desapareció al igual que había llegado.

La rubia volvió a acariciarse los cabellos con nerviosismo, todo había resultado mal, porque Orochimaru se equivocaría, porque eligió mal? Uchiha Itachi… maldito seas.

**-Espero que tú… si puedas evitar ser completamente un vampiro, aunque no lo sepas tu alma de shinigami esta surgiendo… Uchiha…-, **suspiró y se recostó totalmente en su asiento.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Naruto bufó e introdujo sus manos en su pantalón fino, de un leve color marrón claro, algo perturbado por todos sus problemas, abrió la puerta donde normalmente se reunían.

**-Ya estoy aquí, Iruka-sensei! Al final no encontré el libro que me pidió!-,** exclamó entrando sin pararse a ver lo que ocurría.

Cuando centró su vista al frente quedó sin palabras, su maestro estaba echado a lo largo de la mesa, sonrojado y mirándolo sin saber que decir. Se podía admirar su bronceado pecho al tener su camisa blanca abierta cayéndole a los costados. Sentado sobre su cintura, había otro hombre, de cabello plateado y piel ligeramente pálida, que sin parar ante su presencia seguía cortando el pecho de su koi con una de sus afiladas uñas, lamiéndolo después con excitación, recogiendo las gotitas de sangre con la puntita de su lengua y lamiéndose lascivamente su dedo ensangrentado. Mantenía la mitad de la cara y el ojo izquierdo ocultado por una mascara, no era muy difícil deducir que era un vampiro.

Ahora se dedicaba a lamerle las heridas que el mismo le había provocado, Iruka arrugaba el rostro por el placer curvando a un mas la cara hacia el lado donde se encontraba Naruto, observándolo todo, dejando bien a la vista un pequeño delfín que en vez de ser negro tenía un intenso tono rojizo, en la parte izquierda de su cuello. El rubio se sobresaltó, ahora era una mitad de aquel vampiro?

**-Cof, cof-,** tosió para llamar la atención de aquel ser que pasaba olímpicamente de él, **-siento interrumpir pero tengo que ayudar a una joven a hacer un trabajo, necesito libros que solo están aquí, así que si quieren seguir con lo que están haciendo os agradecería que fuera lejos de mis vista-,** y como cualquier cosa pasó por su lado y se dispuso a buscar en la estantería del frente el libro que necesitaba.

**-Niñato arrogante…-,** dijo de una forma despectiva pero burlona, provocando el enfado del rubio, que se volvió a encararle.

**-Niñato? A quién la llamas niñato? Soy un shinigami, tengo mi edad ya, exhibicionista!-,** le gritaba todo enojado, armando uno de sus alborotos.

Iruka aprovechando que el vampiro se alejó de él para con sonrisa altanera acercarse al pequeño que le había llamado mucho la atención, le sujetó del brazo y le miró a los ojos con gesto adorable.

**-Ne, Kashi-chan, no mejor si nos vamos a mi departamento?-,** se agarró mas fuerte del brazo y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera la corriente.

El peliplateado le miró, después al rubio y de nuevo a su koi, suspiró y pasando su mano por la espalda moreno y parparle el culo con fuerza le dio un lametazo en la mejilla.

-**Ok, Iru-chan, allí me controlaré aún menos, jeje-,** el pobre del sensei tragó saliva solo de imaginarse lo que le esperaba, después el vampiro dirigió su mirada de nuevo al pequeño, **-nos volveremos a ver… mestizo-,** sonrió.

Kakashi le guiñó un ojo al rubio y salió por la puerta, ni siquiera esperó a que el pobre de Iruka se abrochara la camisa y se colocara bien la ropa, como pudo salió corriendo tras él.

Naruto quedó algo impresionado, se había dado cuenta que era el mestizo solo con verle unos pocos segundos. Se miró las manos por si había olvidado colocarse los guantes, pero ahí estaban, entonces no había sido por verle las uñas, se palpó los bigotitos que adornaban ricamente su carita, pensando… que podría a ver sido…? De pronto escuchó a sus normales admiradoras intentado entrar para de nuevo echársele encima, ya estaba harto de ellas, además que había tenido por hoy suficiente que soportar ya.

**------**

Sasuke cruzaba la biblioteca con tranquilidad, vio a lo lejos y acercándose a aquel amable profesor que le había dejado pasar el día anterior, junto a él alguien que le sonaba. Pasaron justo a su lado, primero el hombre de pelo gris que justo al cruzárselo su pecho palpitó, acaso era otro vampiro como él? Sin embargo el otro ni se volvió.

**-Espero que te lo pases bien hoy en la biblioteca, Sasuke-kun-,** le dijo amablemente Iruka al pasar.

**-Igualmente, sensei-,** respondió de forma seca y con su normal seriedad siguió su camino, que mas daría si fuera un vampiro o no?

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la estancia, Naruto ya la estaba cerrando, este puso el pie para que no terminara de hacerlo.

**-Quién sea, que tome camino, estoy ocupado!-,** gruñía intentando cerrarla a base de empujones.

**-Soy yo dobe, tu amo-,** arqueó una sonrisa prepotente y abrió de un manotazo la puerta.

**-Amor de tu prima!-,** Naruto le miró mal pero se rehúso a la idea de dejarlo fuera, muy a su pesar.

Con gesto molesto, cogió dos libros ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha y se sentó a la mesa, intentando encontrar lo que buscaba y prepararle el trabajo a su amiga. Sasuke sin apartar la mirada del lindo rubio, retiró una silla y se sentó a su lado, echándose en el respaldar y resoplando con la mirada ahora fija en el techo.

**-Este tío con el pelo gris que iba con tu sensei era un vampiro, deberías tener cuidado-,** resopló sin darle mucha importancia.

**-Eso quiere decir que también debería tenerlo contigo?-,** Naruto hablaba mientras escribía unas notas, portando unas finas gafas que le quedabas monísimas.

El moreno al verlo sonrió, le quedaban muy bien, le hacían interesante y le daba una apariencia mucho más seria. Con una sonrisa maléfica le quitó el bolígrafo de la mano, dejando la palabra que estaba escribiendo a medias.

**-Pero que haces Sasuke-baka?-,** gruñó viéndole de acercase peligrosamente.

Se puso frente a él y le fue apartando delicadamente las gafas, el rubio estaba totalmente nervioso ante la tranquilidad pasmosa que demostraba su vampiro.

**-Deberías tener cuidado conmigo, si me provocas-,** se acercó a su oído dejando que su aliento ruborizara al pobre shinigami, **-con gafas estas irresistible, me han entrado ganas de que me folles-, **sacó sus colmillos y comenzó a raspar con ellos el moreno cuello erizándolo. Naruto suspiró.

**-Sasu-chan… te-tengo que hacer un trabajo… no puedo hacerlo ahora…-,** se intentaba reprimir.

El Uchiha aún en su cuello sonrió, pues le encantaba provocarlo, intentar sacar esa parte salvaje, y es que quería sentirse suyo esta vez. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, ante la impresión del rubio y le abrazó por el cuello, jugueteando con la nuca dorada.

**-Venga… Naru-chan…-,** le susurraba al oído, mientras que con su lengua recorría el contorno de su oreja, un punto que sabía que era muy sensible.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, separando un poco a su koi para poder verle la cara. Era hermoso, su piel pálida lo hacía parecer frágil dándole un toque irresistible, el cabello azul terriblemente sedoso caía sobre su rostro, bañándolo de delicadas hebras que le embellecían, sus labios eran finos pero rojos y atrayentes y sus pedazo de ojazos negros eran cautivadores, irresistibles, tan profundos como la plena oscuridad de la noche, totalmente adictivos.

Embelesado con aquella impresionante vista acarició los mechones oscuros apartándolos con delicadeza, acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente y haciéndola rosarse por el continuo tacto. Sabía que Sasuke lo estaba haciendo a conciencia, quería despertar su lujuria y lo estaba logrando. Un calor extenuante invadió su cuerpo sofocándolo, sintió su vello erizarse y sus colmillos crecer rápidamente, quería sangre, de una sola persona, de un solo Uchiha.

Naruto le enseñó los dientes para que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo, este encogió los labios y los mostró, provocándole. El rubio se acercó y los lamió, notando lo afilados y brillantes que eran, pasando la puntita de su lengua por ellos, mientras que con sus uñas destrozaba el jersey negro del moreno, arrancándoselo por la espalda y dejando todo su cristalino pecho al aire. El vampiro sonrió al ver que sus provocaciones surtían efecto y con desesperación agarró fuertemente la cara del rubio para morderle el cuello, rajando su piel y chupando su sangre, dejando que esta traspasaran sus comillos y cayeran a su lengua, saboreándola, drogándose de ella, excitándose de tal manera que creía poder conseguir uno de los mayor orgasmos de su vida si seguía así. El shinigami, también tenía expuesto el cuello de su koi, y pudiendo observar como la vena en ese cuello pálido palpitaba por él, también le mordió, provocando un tremendo gemido a Sasuke, que ya estaba casi perdiendo la visión por ambos actos. El rubio lo sujetó aun mas fuerte de la cintura mientras lo succionaba salvajemente, el sabor metálico de la sangre contrastaba con el dulce de su saliva, formando un rico caramelo que lo enloquecía, aquel ser sobre él lo estaba matando de a poco.

Se retiraron mirándose lujuriosamente a los ojos, ambas bocas chorreaban sangre del otro, haciendo caminitos deseosos por toda la barbilla. Se observaron los labios, manchados de rojo, incitándoles ahora a lamerse despacio, y así a lo hicieron. Sacaron sus lenguas y recorriendo la cara del otro, atrapando cada gotita, cualquier rastro que hubiera quedado, absorbiendo el poder de su propia sangre, exquisita.

**-Naru-chan…-,** suspiró el moreno boca con boca, suavemente, deseoso de más…

**-Acepto tu proposición…-,** le respondió sensualmente y muy pero que muy bajito.

Lo agarró por la cintura y lo lanzó a la mesa, tendiéndolo en ella y colocándose encima. Colocó sus palmas abiertas sobre el pecho y haciendo presión con sus uñas, lo rasgó, arañándolo de arriba hasta abajo… formando ríos de sangre que bañaban la clarita piel. Sasuke cerró los ojos y gimió, abriendo la boca y dejando que un poquito de baba se escurriera por su comisura, aquello era el paraíso.

De pronto Naruto se irguió dejando salir un gran gruñido, extendió los brazos al sentir un calor inmenso centrarse en su propio pecho, y como por arte de magia, las mismas marcas que había provocado a su compañero iba apareciendo en él, surcando de rojo su morena piel, de un extremo a otro.

Las gotitas de sangre cayeron sobre la boca del vampiro, que las esperabas con la puntita de su legua fuera, lamiéndolas, recogiendo los restos y suplicando por más. El rubio se agachó y fue restregando todas las heridas de su koi para provocar que le escociera dulcemente, después se acercó a su boca y la invadió sin miramientos, mordiéndose con sus colmillos los labios y bebiendo todos los líquidos que pudiera producir aquel fogoso beso.

**-Motto… motto…-,** pedía un Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y el éxtasis invadirlo de forma enloquecedora.

**------**

Hinata esperaba ansiosa en el lugar de la cita, pero llevaba una hora y su querido primo no aparecía. Comenzó a sudar, desabrochándose un poco los botones de su camisa blanca, dejando ver el principio del canalillo que sus perfectos pechos formaban. Se subió un poco la falda, y suspiró, estaba realmente sofocada.

Por casualidad miró al cielo y ahí estaba la luna completamente redonda, brillante, iluminándole directamente la cara. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, su pecho se agitaba acelerado, se lo sujetaba con la mano notando el precipitado palpitar de su corazón, algo la llamaba, algo la excitaba…

**-Gaara-kun…-,** susurró con los ojos entrecerrados, era a él a quién necesitaba, solo a él…

**------**

Gaara estaba tendido en su cama, sus ojos esmeralda se clavaba en la luna que vislumbraba por la pequeña ventana de su cuarto. Sin dejar de admirarla, palpó su pecho pálido, húmedo, atrapando las gotitas de sudor que le surcaban con rebeldía. Se abrió el botón de su pantalón de cuerpo negro que portaba, notando un poco de calma al sentirse menos apretado.

De sus labios inmensos suspiros escapaban y es que la dama lo estaba llamando, a todos los vampiros puros que no tuvieran un lazo con otro, todos esos eran convocados a su presencia, para concluir con su cometido. Dar a luz al nuevo mestizo de esta generación.

**-Hinata-san… todavía no…-,** cerró los ojos y se agarró el pecho, encogió el rostro y mordiéndose el labio con sus sensuales colmillos, dejó que la sangre surcara su boca, **-no me provoques, no me sigas llamando… si acudo te haré mía sin parar… tu puedes morir… mi conciencia no estaría tranquila… por favor… dama…-.**

Con muchísimo esfuerzo y sin dejar de notar su corazón querer salirse del pecho, corrió la cortina que ocultaba la brillantez de esa provocadora luna llena, no mas, no quería mas…

**------**

_**Que mala soy XD todo lo dejo a medias, jeje, bueno que os aparecido este capi? A mi el lima narusasu me ha vuelto loca, es que nada mas de imaginármelos entre tanta sangre, chupándose mutuamente, dios es que me entran orgasmos simultáneos XD mira que soy exagerada UU También no se si dejarlo así o terminar el lemon en el próximo, o cortarlo con cualquiera excusa, todavía no lo tengo tramado, mmm… le pediré consejo a mi musa tifa-chan XD ella seguro que me puede sugerir como seguir.**_

**_Si hay algo que no entendáis o así me lo decís ok? Y mira… hoy estoy feliz, así que contestaré reviews._**

_**RuByShAdOw: **bueno jeje en este también tiene su momentito sasu y naru, y vaya momentito XD espero que te gustara, a ver… Neji pues el tío tiene su importancia aunque lo pongo para estorbar, la vida no puede ser siempre sencilla XD En este Hinata y Gaara no han tenido mucho que ver pero bueno, por lo menos han salido un poco cachondos al final XD La trama ya la tenía pensada pero no se… se me ocurrió meter por medio a sasu, es que siempre lo pongo de malo sufridor y en este lo voy a poner de bueno jeje, muchas gracias por tus halagos, pero no los merezco y menos viniendo de una súper escritora como tu, eres muy buena y no me hartaré de decirlo. **Dark Rinoa Chan: **por lo que veo me alegra que os guste el gaahina, esta teniendo sus fan eh? Jeje, pues eso de que Sasuke es mas poderoso que Itachi no vas mal encaminada, toda la culpa la tuvo Orochimaru, jeje que se confundió el idiota, ya no cuento mas sobre eso jeje, me alegro que te guste en serio, y eso de continuar pronto, jo pues lo siento, he tardado un mes, pero es que tengo muchos, lo que si te puedo decir es que no te preocupes, porque nunca dejo un fic a medias, nunca nunca n.n. **chy-san: **me relees los lemon? Kya! Que ilusión jeje, va en serio, muchas gracias por seguir todos mis fic, eres un sol. **Kotoko Hyuga: **jaja pues en este fic Neji esta de estorbo, para molestar por una parte a Hinata y por la otra a Naruto, después no se con quién lo dejaré al pobre jaja. Si Itachi es un descarado, pero en este no sale, ya saldrá en el siguiente, veras lo que le tengo preparado al muy calentorro XD gracias pero no me digáis tantas veces que escribo bien que al final me convertiré en una creída jeje. **afuchar3: **a veces no se si te gusto o me odias XD me dices cada cosa que para que jeje, si bueno eso de que te derrites con los personajes me alegra, ya que eso es lo que intento, me encanta el morbo, y eso ya lo sabéis, poner calientes las escenas y subir la temperatura de todas jojo, espero que este también lo leas, jeje. **Nekoi: **bueno eso de Ino y Sasuke prefiero dejarlo ahí hasta mas adelante, esta siempre vendrá a molestar a sasu y naru ya lo verás jeje, si sobre celos no faltaran, estos dos no son mas celosos porque no pueden jeje, aunque como sigan haciéndolo de esa forma quedaran echo pedazos, tanta sangre que echan jodíos XD por lo de Neji no te preocupes, se comportará como un buen cabroncete, te aviso jeje. Kya! a otra que le ha gustado el gaahina, me alegro mogollón y yo que tenía miedo que no tuviera buena aceptación jeje, por tu review del capi cuatro te lo comento ahora, a ver… pues si… es extraño llamar a Deidara por rubio, pero es que yo siempre lo voy tratando por color de cabello, ojos y tal jeje, no me digas que no te gusta el itadei? Jo ahora me pongo triste T.T menos mal que si te moló la escena jeje, y gracias por lo del lemon, de verdad que tenía miedo que defraudara, había mucha gente que lo esperaba ansiosa, y claro… ya sabes que eso es normal que me cause presión, y bueno… te digo un secretito (aunque aquí es un secreto a voces) si que voy a poner un poco de nejinaru, aunque lo que pase después con Neji no te lo aseguro XD. **Ada-chan: **Pues jeje yo creo que se merecía Neji lo que le hizo sasu jeje, y sobre todo por lo que hará después juas juas, sobre la relación de gaa y hina si que se me mueren por estar juntos, pero el asunto es mas escabroso de lo que parece, tiene que ser en su momento, no en cualquiera jeje, pues con lo de itasasu puede que si, ita es un cabrón que le mola follar con todo el mundo, tendrá sus rollitos por ahora con dei, sasu y naru jeje, y bueno mas no se… aunque en el fondo el quiere mucho a dei jeje, seguramente este capi no lo puedas leer porque no tienes Internet, a ver si te vas a un ciber jo, te echo mogollón de menos mi niña, jo T.T **Yummy: **no te mueras pequeñina que si no me pongo triste, espero que puedas leer este capitulo, eres un sol jeje, **chus: **dios no me digas todo eso, me encanta cuando escribo algo y os lo podéis imaginar perfectamente en serio que me llena de autoestima, muchas gracias por todo, y que sepas que puedo seguir escribiendo tranquilamente por gente tan agradable como tu linda n.n **shira-hd: **oh tu eres nueva no? Jeje soy feliz T.T normalmente siempre me leen las mismas, mis queridas amigas del alma XD y tener a una nueva pues me pone muy contenta, me alegra que te gusten los lemon y como pongo a naru y sasu, aunque con sasu no se… me gustaría ponerlo mas siniestro, pero es que no puedo, siempre lo describo de sufridor pero esta vez aunque sea el vampiro ira de bueno jeje, gracias por todo. **tabe-chan: **ola hijita, mira si hace tiempo que no actualizo que el review que me dejaste ponía que ahora me dejabas reviews ya que nos conocíamos un poquito mas, imagínate reina, cuando te debo mucho de los fic que llevo para adelante, entiendo que no te gusten mucho los ua, a mi personalmente tampoco, sobre todo los corrientes de instituto y tal, pero si tienen una trama distinta y eso si, pues eso de volver a conocerse también tiene su morbillo y tal eh? Jeje, venga linda que ya as aprendido a dejar los review enteros, espero que te guste, uis que ilusión jeje. **Hikaru Takemiya: **otra chica nueva, kawaii! Bueno que tal? Jeje me alegro que te guste mis forma de escribir y las tramas que les pongo a mis fic, también me siento honrada por que entres solo a ver si he actualizado, jeje, que ilusión XD bueno veo que solo te gustan mis ua eh? Si quieres te puedes pasar por mi profile, que tengo fic para tirar y renovar chica, lo único que hago al día es escribir sin parar jeje, gracias por todo. **Kennich: **si jeje la verdad es que este fic tiene una trama muy enrevesada, habrá cosas que seguro que os van a sorprender, y también algunas que ya se están viendo, pero bueno… ya se solucionarán, aunque desde que empecé este fic tenía claro una cosa, va a ser enorme, pero muy pero que muy largo, la mayoría me salen siempre largos de por sí, pero este… uf.. ya lo voy avisando jeje, gracias linda. **motiko-chan: **bueno en este fic Gaara a sufrido mucho en el pasado pero Hinata le ayudará mucho y le hará salir de toda esa tristeza, jeje, que sasu es muy tierno para ser vampiro? Pues si que lo es, ese es uno de mis defectos, lo quiero poner mas misterioso pero entonces ya no me concuerda con la trama, aunque si te fijas, si que lo es para el resto de la gente menos con naru jeje, Itachi tendrá sus rollitos con dei, sasu y naru vamos que le van a dar placer bastante, me gustar ponerlo de uke, aunque solo sea una vez, y entiendo que hay gente que no puede tragarlo de uke, aun así a mí me da muchísimo morbo, y creo que ya se mas o menos cuando lo pondré jeje. **yukime souma-chan: **pues si que soy una pervertida, y además que para este fic lo tengo a huevo, primero empieza con un poco de jiraoro, después con kakairu, sigo con narusasu y termino con gaahina, si es que no puedo evitarlo, además que la trama me lleva a hacerlo, este fic seguirá así de caliente para siempre XD hasta que termine jeje, y bueno habrá lemon de muy diversas parejas, solo dame tiempo para que concuerde, en cada momento de la historia habrá cosas diferentes, espero que te guste, jeje **Yuki Nekozumi: **perdón por tardar tanto, y si fue buena idea ponerlos de vampiros, tienen su morbo con esos dientecitos y tanta sangre los jodíos jeje, gracias. **yellow moon: **jeje bueno original… ya hay tres fic de vampiros sasunaru en ff pero bueno jeje, la trama si es bastante distinta, me agrada que te guste el argumentos, sobre todo porque eres nueva, y eso me ayuda a tener mas ánimos, perdón por tardar jo._

_**Dios ya había perdido la costumbre de contestar a los reviews, dios si son más grandes que el fic XD ahora entiendo porque dejé de hacerlo, dios que casino XD pero bueno me alegro porque así me releo lo que me habéis puesto, y puedo comentarlo. Perdón por no haber contestado antes y sobre todo por tardar tanto en actualizar, gracias a todos por dejarme reviews, y si en este capi queréis, darle al go, si no tenéis tiempo o ganas pues nada, otra vez será XD**_


	7. Imprevistos

**_Mmm… en este capi voy a meter a mas personajes para que los vayáis conociendo, que ya es el siete y todavía no han salido ni la mitad, cada uno tiene su pareja o su historia, así que todo irá bastante lento, intentaré meter todo el sasunaru que pueda porque este capi me servirá mas para explicar. Algunas parejas os sorprenderán, pues he pensado tranquilamente como estarían mejor ordenadas, y aunque tengo que reconocer que unas pocas no me gustan son imprescindibles, como el kakairu, personalmente no me gusta, pero la pongo bastante XD Este capi esta dedicado a Tifa, mi hijita linda que hace poco pudo terminar de crear la web para el foro de MR, muchas gracias reina, se todo el esfuerzo que gastas con nosotras y te lo agradezco de corazón, tu sabes que si n.n (que no he dicho "vaya que si" eh? ¬¬) XD_**

**IMPREVISTOS**

Hinata suspiraba con el rostro levemente sonrojado, la camisa blanca se encontraba abierta mostrando todo el esplendor de su canalillo, su estrecha falda subida hasta mitad de los muslos, suspiraba, agitada por la velocidad de su latir, el corazón le parecía explotar.

**-Hinata…-,** la nombraron detrás suyo.

Con un ritmo tortuosamente lento, se fue dando la vuelta, rezaba para sus adentros que fuera Gaara, lo deseaba en aquel momento de una forma enloquecida, desesperada, como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido. Pero la desilusión de sus ojos la delató, no era él.

**-Ki-kiba-kun…-,** murmuró, notando como el calor desaparecía por momentos.

Este le ofreció su mano y al obtener la suya, la levantó abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura. Apretó todo su cuerpo al de la morenita y le susurró cálidamente al oído.

**-Todos te hemos echado de menos, Hinata-.**

Se separó un poco y la besó en la mejilla, feliz de verla sana y salva. Hinata asentía con una leve afirmación de voz, aunque ella se había reunido con su primo, ¿donde estaba?

**-¿Y Ne-Neji-niisan?-,** preguntó con un tono mico

Kiba no podía dejar de observarla, ¿era él o se veía realmente preciosa? Eran amigos de la infancia y nunca le había provocado ese sentimiento, pero ahora… era algo extraño.

**-¿No crees que ya es hora de que la sueltes?-,** una voz seca y ronca, sacó a Kiba de su ensimismamiento, soltándola de inmediato para contestar a su pregunta.

Shino se acercaba lentamente, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a su taichou y otra escrutadora a la joven. Él también la veía atrayente pero nada más que eso. Agarró del brazo a Kiba y no le soltó, dejándolo apretado a él. El Inuzuka se sonrojó.

**-Teniente, deberías aflojar el agarre o me dejaras marcas-,** musitó entre avergonzado y furioso por tal posesividad, respiró hondo cuando se dio cuando de que su reclamo no sería atendido y volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Hinata, **-Neji esta en el hospital, por lo visto tuvo una disputa con un vampiro bastante poderoso y aun no ha despertado, aunque no te asustes, aparentemente Tsunade-sama dice que esta bien, no le ve nada grave-,** el rostro de la chica se había contraído de pánico, ahora estaba algo mas relajada.

Las manos que había mantenido unidas y pegadas a su pecho cuando escuchó la noticia, le temblaban. ¿Qué debería hacer? Si se quedaba hasta que despertara Neji, Gaara se enfadaría con ella. Si se iba no sabría cuando podría volver a verlos. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y después se decidió.

**-K-Kiba-kun, cuando despierte que v-vaya a la biblioteca de la u-universidad donde trabaja Na-Naruto-kun, yo me enteraré y le envi-viaré una nota-,** algo sonrojada juntaba sus deditos y se despidió, **-si-siento las molestias, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, que es-estéis bien-.**

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el camino contrario de donde se encontraban los dos shinigamis. En un movimiento brusco Kiba se deshizo de agarre de su teniente y salió corriendo detrás de Hinata.

**-No puedo permitir que te vayas de nuevo, Hinata. No tengo órdenes de retenerte pero tampoco de dejarte ir, así que haré lo que me parezca, y no quiero volver a perderte-,** gruñó intentando retenerla.

Antes de que ella desapareciera, Shino abrazó por la espalda a Kiba y lo estrechó fuerte contra sí. Se acercó a su oído, mientras ambos apreciaban el poquito viento que había quedado de Hinata, y le susurró.

**-Tu no tienes nada que ver con ella, deja que se marche, mientras todo sea consentido, no puedes intervenir-,** con su simple voz seria volteó a Kiba y lo dejó a la altura de sus ojos, **-¿sabes que tengo razón, cierto?-.**

**-¡Ella es importante para mí, Shino!-,** gruñó tensando sus labios.

**-¿Mas que yo?-.**

Lo dijo con firmeza pero sin variación en su voz, Kiba no sabía como tomarse esa pregunta, todo lo decía con la misma frialdad, ¿Cómo saber cuando iba en serio o cuando no?

**-Deja de preguntarme estupideces, ¡tengo que ayudarla!-.**

**-¿Y yo?-.**

**-¿Tu… que? No empecemos con las preguntas a medias que me irritas…-,** la ultima frase no sonó brusca, mas bien perturbadora.

Se deshizo nuevamente del agarre que mantenía en su cintura y se colocó a una distancia considerable, realmente su teniente le conmocionaba.

**-Te lo dije claro aquella vez-,** dio un paso hacia delante y sujetó la barbilla morena, **-tu me salvaste de aquel vampiro, hiciste que tu familia me cuidara y nos criaron como hermanos, ¿te acuerdas que no pude hablar durante un tiempo? ¿Cuáles eran las únicas palabras que pronunciaba?-,** se quitó las gafas y clavó sus oscuros ojos en los similares del Inuzuka.

**-Te quiero…-,** murmuró Kiba, abrió los ojos inmensamente y le retiró la mano de un guantazo, **-pero eras un niño, ¡era amor fraternal!-,** gruñó de nuevo, realmente le estaba sacando de quicio.

**-Bien-,** rezongó sin mostrar expresión alguna, dios tres pasos hacia atrás y desapareció como momentos antes había echo Hinata.

Kiba se apoyó en un árbol cercano, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y bufó cansado. Todo esto le superaba, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle preguntas extrañas, y finalmente recordar lo que decía de pequeño? Lo hería sin darse cuenta, Kiba amaba como nadie a Shino, pero su actito lo aturdía, un día se volvería loco.

Se masajeó la frente después de rascarse las marcas de su cara y decidió ir a despejarse, nada como cazar un par de vampiros por noche, la lucha le haría olvidar sus problemas.

------

Naruto agarraba los muslos de su moreno hasta colocarlos apoyados sobre su trasero, sobre él lo envestía con fuerza. El vampiro solo podía gruñir de una forma estridente, arañándole los brazos donde se sujetaba mientras le clavaba la brillantez de su encendida mirada rojiza. Se relamía los colmillos ansioso de más presión, de más fuerza, le gustaba poseer a su rubio, pero que este lo hiciera suyo también era morboso, demasiado para poder elegir cual prefería.

**-Naruto… ahhh… Naruto…-,** bufaba bajito y ronco, casi dejando en carne viva los músculos del brazo en los que se sujetaba.

El shinigami se echó sobre él completamente y se hundió lo más que pudo. Rozó las heridas anteriores de su pecho con las gemelas del moreno, sintiendo como el ardor cuando escocían, no hacía mas que acalorarlos. Lo agarró de sus caderas y mientras lamía la sangre fresca de su cuello, arremetía contra Sasuke duramente, provocándole un lujurioso estremecimiento y por la otra parte, una fuerte cos en su trasero para que volviera a hacerlo.

**-Sasuke…-,** gruñó roncamente mientras seguía apretándose mas y mas, **-te llenaría hasta la muerte…-,** levantó la vista para clavarle sus ojos ahora ámbar, dejaban ver un sentimiento de extrema posesividad que cautivó al Uchiha.

El moreno estiró del cabello rubio y se hundió en su boca, abrasándola con sus finos labios y chocando lascivamente sus dientes, intentado colar ambas lenguas por ellos. Naruto seguía entrando con fiereza en él, incrementando el mismo sentimiento en el beso, que se volvía más fogoso a cada embestida. La saliva comenzó a resbalar con la comisura de ambos y entonces notaron que todo llegaba al final, iban a explotar uno en el otro.

Un ruido se escuchó, creían que no merecía la pena parar pero una tos brusca se adueño del silencio de la estancia. Alerta ambos se separaron aun jadeantes y observaron hacia el rincón de donde provenía el sonido.

**-Sal que os vea-,** amenazó Sasuke, colocándose ante un Naruto que parecía enfurecido, la parte oscura se adueñaba de él y estaba totalmente fuera de sí. No dejaría que cometiera una tontería de la que mas tarde se arrepentiría.

De la creciente sombra una figura esbelta y moldeada fue sucumbiendo ambas miradas. La linda rubia mantenía la mano llena de sangre sobre la boca y al compás de su movimiento cuatros moñitos se agitaban con su natural gracia. El rubio pareció tranquilizarse a ver a una mujer, hasta sintió algo extraño en ella, ¿era un vampiro?

**-¿Qué quieres?-,** formuló bruscamente Naruto, apartando un poco a Sasuke para que pudiera verla mejor.

Ella se limpió con el dorso de su mano la sangre que aún mantenía en su boca, carraspeó un poco la garganta y adelanto un nuevo paso, esta vez ninguno se puso alerta.

**-Soy Temari del clan Suna, tengo algo que hablar con Uzumaki Naruto, pero antes…-,** los chicos estaban algo sorprendidos, sobre todo Sasuke al oír de donde provenía la extraña chica, **-no me importa ver desnudos a dos hombres tan bien parecidos como vosotros, aun así para mantener una conversación seria preferiría que estuvierais decentes-,** una bronca tos comenzó a atacarla, cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo embadurnado de algo y lo colocó entre sus nariz y boca, comenzó a respirar profundamente.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron a su petición y se vistieron, aguantado las ganas de acribillarla a preguntas cuando estuvieran listos. No pasaron mas de dos segundos, antes de que terminaran y volvieran a encararla, la rubia había esperado pacientemente mientras seguía intentando calmar su ataque.

**-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?-,** Naruto la miró con el seño fruncido y Sasuke simplemente se sentaba de forma elegante sobre la mesa, cruzando sus brazos bajo el fuerte pecho.

**-Mi hermano Gaara me mandó a avisarte, puede que un día te vuelvas completamente humano, procura no meterte en ningún problema que pueda provocar tu muerte en aquel estado de vulnerabilidad-,** se bajó las mangas de red negra hasta la mitad del brazo, después con el silencio aturdido que recibió prosiguió, **-hay dos formas de crear un mestizo. La primera y simple: que un vampiro puro muerda a un humano con poderes de shinigami, o bien que la dama de a luz al hijo de un vampiro, igualmente puro por supuesto-,** hizo una pausa y escrutó a Sasuke con la mirada, **-el clan Uchiha no puede fecundar a la dama porque son unos recogidos-,** escupió con desprecio.

El moreno desvió la vista hacia otra parte, sin agregar nada y menos inmutarse ante tal provocación. Sin embargo Naruto estaba algo sorprendido, él que creía saberlo todo sobre vampiros se le escapa un detalle que le interesaba. Ante la cara de pasota que mantenía su koi, él decidió preguntar.

**-Supuestamente los recogidos adquieren el emblema de quién les convierte, ¿porque los Uchiha tiene uno propio?-.**

**-Bueno… cuando se convierte a alguien con un nivel alto de espiritualidad, se puede crear un nuevo clan, aunque no llegan hasta mestizo si no puede convertirse en shinigami al morir-,** explicó algo exasperada, ¿como podría ser que no lo supiera? aunque eran casos extraordinarios.

**-Entonces-,** intervino Sasuke, **-ya que has venido a decirnos que Naruto podrá dejar de ser un mestizo para convertirse en humano, ¿a que se debería?-,** arrugó el entrecejo, esta vez si la estaba fulminado con la mirada.

Temari suspiró y se echó el flequillo dorado hacia atrás, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y susurró bajito.

**-Solo te puedo decir que… por culpa de la dama-,** y con una insinuante sensualidad en su caminar se marchó de aquella habitación.

El Uchiha quedó pensativo, pero no hizo amago de seguirla, por el contrario que Naruto al que tuvo que retener sujetándolo bruscamente del brazo. La mirada azulada de Naruto lo miró entre furioso y extrañado, bufó.

**-¿Porque me retienes?-.**

**-No conseguirás nada siguiéndola, ella solo contará lo que le han ordenado-,** le clavó las uñas y estiró de él, **-olvídalo y consuela mi excitación-.**

Su voz bajita y sexy provocó que el rubio algo sonrojado girara su rostro solo para deliberar que aquellas palabras eran certeras. Sasuke aun apoyado en la mesa, se desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones grises y los dejó caer al suelo. Naruto tembló. Nuevamente se agarró la gomillas de los bóxer y los soltó, cayendo sobre los pantalones. Con un ligero movimiento se montó en la mesa y abrió las piernas, acariciándose la tripita y agitando débilmente su ferviente erección.

El shinigami tragó saliva, ahora era él mismo, sus ojos se mantenían azules y sus dientes limados, no sabía si era capaz de controlar siquiera su rubor como para hacerle una mamada.

Sasuke se lamió los dientes y dio un pequeño gruñidito para incitarlo. Se acarició los muslos y comenzó a introducir un dedo en su entrada, sacándolo para lamerlo e introduciendo otro más. Naruto tragó saliva y se acercó a la deliciosa visión que sus ojos veían. Con un fogoso deseo se bajó la cremallera y comenzó a masturbarse, agarró los azulados cabellos con la otra mano y se hundió en su boca, quería devorar cada uno de los jadeos que dejaba escapar al penetrarse él mismo. Intercambiaron saliva y esta vez se permitió perfilar los plateados dientes del vampiro sin tener lo suyos estorbando.

**-Chúpamela-,** pidió lascivamente Sasuke, el brillo rojizo de sus ojos lo hacían realmente sensual, la lengua recorriendo sus colmillos provocaban, con la mano derecha se acariciaba el pecho eróticamente mientras con la izquierda seguía introduciendo sus dedos, rápidos y feroces en su entrada.

Naruto después de recrearse ante tal maravillosa visión, bajó su vista y una mano hasta la excitación de su koi, la acarició escuchando sus lindos jadeos y la introdujo en su boca, mientras él se proporcionaba auto placer. Envolvió con sus cálidos labios, el candente trozo de carne que palpitaba por excesiva atención, a cada lamida y succión, la velocidad de los dedos aumentaba, el rubio se lamía y la metía completamente en su boca, quería que se muriera de placer, que chillara su nombre, que le pidiera por más.

Sasuke curvó su espalda y miraba como su querido shinigami se tragaba entera su erección, sus labios se escurrían por ella deliciosamente, y podía notar los fogosos suspiros al sentir el placer de su propia masturbación. Se revolvió un poco sobre la mesa y dejó en paz sus dedos, agarrando la dorada nuca y hundirla brutalmente en su miembro, metiéndola hasta el fondo. Naruto no se quejó en ningún momento, la devoró todo lo que pudo y empezó a darle bruscos y tentadores bocaditos por toda la longitud mientras la iba sacando para volver a metérsela de golpe. El Uchiha chilló.

**-¡Ahhh! Oh… Naruto… me corro… ohh… mmm….-,** se mordía el labio, y el rubio se estremeció ante la sensual voz, era tan exquisita que él mismo de oírla y ante la débil masturbación estuvo a punto de venirse también.

Naruto se retiró rápidamente, ante la amenaza del moreno que con un fuerte rugido le enseñó los dientes descontento. No pudo mas que reír ante la desesperada reacción, sin embargo intentando tranquilizar su acelerada respiración, se dirigió hasta la silla y se sentó en ella, moviendo un dedito hacia su dirección.

**-Ven aquí y deja que te folle-,** pidió con los ojitos entre ámbar y azules, se notaba a leguas que estaba intentado mantener esa parte todo lo posible.

El vampiro volvió a rugir excitado, en un movimiento limpio se bajó de la mesa y con un sutil movimiento acompañado de un agradable ronroneo, se acercó hasta sentarse sobre él, quedando justo la puntita de la erección del rubio chocando con la pálida entrada.

**-¿Quieres…-,** se metió la punta con un rico gruñido, **-que te cabalgue…-,** ahora la introdujo de golpe sacándole un quejido de placer a Naruto, **-mi dios?-,** comenzó con unos movimientos sensuales, delineaba con sus dedos los labios carnosos del rubio y los mordía con sus punzantes dientes.

**-Si…-,** susurró demasiado excitado como para poder centrar sus vista en el moreno, dejando que aquella afirmación entrada directamente en su boca.

Sasuke disfrutó del embobamiento de Naruto, saltó mas rápido, apoyando la puntita de sus pies en el suelo para impulsarse. La ferviente erección del Uzumaki resbalaba dentro de él con fuerza, invadiéndolo hasta chocar con su cúspide y hacerle ver el cielo. Comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, hundiendo todos los eróticos sonidos en la boca de su koi, el cual lo agarraba de la cintura y acentuaba los fogosos movimientos. El Uchiha revolvió el cabello dorado y se sujetó en su cuello, besó sus labios hasta hincharlos, sus lenguas luchaban en una ferviente batalla, y Naruto parecía tener todas las de perder, aquello lo dominaba el moreno, y estaba completamente de acuerdo.

El rubio sintió como empezaba a estrecharse, gruñó centrando la vista en su linda cara, que empezaba a sonrojarse, de tal color como las gotitas de sangre que caían de sus propios labios al morderlos. Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban extasiados, se veía que lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente, se relamió nuevamente la sangre y entreabrió sus labios, jadeando.

**-Me corro Naruto…-,** comenzó a meterla con mayor brusquedad y rapidez, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, Uzumaki cerró los ojos y aferrándose agresivamente a las caderas blancas, abrió inmensamente la boca en busca de aire, dios iba a explotar, **-me corro Naruto… lléname de ti ahora...-, **ordenó gravemente, hundiéndose en su cuello mientras lo mordía para intensificar cada sentimiento de goce.

**-Dios… te siento tan estrecho…-,** apretó los dientes y gimió al sentir la presión en su pene y la mordida de su cuello, **-oh… Sasuke… no puedo mas…. ¡Ahhh!-,** gruñó apretando la cintura del moreno contra su pelvis y llenándolo profundamente en la última embestida, hundiéndolo brutalmente en él.

Este gesto enloqueció a Sasuke, que dejando que todo su semen cubriera la camisa del rubio, volvió a introducir bestialmente sus dientes en su morena piel, casi llevándose un trozo en el acto, Naruto chilló.

Estaban abrazados y Sasuke ya había dejando de morderle, ahora simplemente descansaba en su hombro. Naruto acarició la suave espalda de su vampiro y recogió las saladas perlas de sudor con ambos dedos, deslizando las palmas de sus manos por el prieto trasero y estrujarlo con gusto. El moreno se separó y le sonrió de medio lado, acarició el flequillo rubio y contempló el brillo de sus ojos azules. Se hundió en ellos y dio un leve gruñidito de placer.

**-Eres realmente tierno para alguien tan brusco como yo-,** la voz del Uchiha sonaba dolida, se agachó un poco y ante la mirada extrañada del shinigami le rozó suavemente los labios, presionando la blandita carne antes de separarse.

**-Eres lo que siempre he buscado, Sasuke. Y te voy a decir algo, antes de mis responsabilidades siempre estará el hecho de protegerte-,** el moreno se retiró un poco asombrado y gruñó un poco para no demostrar su rubor.

**-Yo también, dobe. Yo también-,** asintió.

Ante la bochornosa e íntima situación, Sasuke se levantó. Era extraño cuando la manejaba otro, o era él el elogiado, se sentía verdaderamente vulnerable, cosa que no le gustaba. Comenzó de nuevo a vestirse, atento a lo que hacía el Uzumaki, ya que sin darse cuenta le había llenado de su propia excitación la camisa.

**-Hay algo que no te he dicho-,** Naruto se levantó de la silla y se subió con cuidado la cremallera del pantalón.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cuando se hubo vestido se acercó y le quitó la camisa al shinigami, dándole su propia chaqueta para que se tapara.

**-Estabas lleno de semen-,** contestó el Uchiha a la mirada que le envió su koi, acarició su barbilla y se precipitó un poco sobre él, volviendo al dominio de siempre, **-¿el que no me has dicho?-.**

**-Me han ordenado que no me acerque a tí, se que te ha enviado tu hermano para que descubras si soy el mestizo y llevarme a su presencia, para que me use como arma para la tercera guerra-,** estaba algo triste e inseguro, su mirada clavada en el poco pecho que se podía divisar entre los primeros botones de la camisa del moreno.

Bruscamente Sasuke se separó, lo miró con algo de sorpresa y rabia, desvió la vista y asintió.

**-Llevas razón, esa era mi misión, pero… ya he engañado a mi aniki una vez para protegerte y lo haré las veces que haga falta-,** se mordió el labio y en un impulso lo abrazó, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, se acercó a su oído y con la voz mas calmada y suave que nunca había escuchado provenir de él, le susurró, **-te quiero…-,**

Naruto abrió ampliamente los ojos, su corazón dio un vuelvo, y sintiéndose la persona mas feliz del mundo se acomodó en el fuerte pecho de su vampiro y entre sus fornidos brazos, rodeándole la cintura con los suyos.

**-Yo también-,** musitó con una sincera y dulce sonrisa.

**------**

Temari cerró la puerta tras de ella, ya había cumplido la orden de su hermano Gaara, aunque no comprendía porque se preocupaba por el mestizo, a lo mejor sería por la dama, tendrían alguna relación. Gruñó broncamente ante el recuerdo de esa estúpida niña que no paraba de rondarle, fue atronador y quejoso, aun hacia eco en el lugar ya vació.

Unos papeles cayeron al suelo, ¿aun quedaba alguien en la universidad a esas horas? Desvió sus ojos verdes hacia la chica que se encontraba frente a ella. No había duda de que habría descubierto que era un vampiro y por su entrecejo fruncido, adivinaba que era un shinigami que pensaba darle caza.

Sakura dio una vuelta sobre si misma, un torbellino de pétalos de rosas la envolvió, acoplándose a su cuerpo para transformarse en un traje rosa de shinigami. Estaba preciosa, su pelo caía sobre su cuello con un movimiento suave, sus ojos esmeraldas centelleaban y una larga y estrecha daga apareció en su mano.

**-No se como te has atrevido a entrar aquí, ¡pero será lo ultimo que hagas!-,** le gritó para abalanzarse a ella e intentar clavarle el cuchillo multitud de veces.

Mientras Temari la esquivaba con la mayor facilidad del mundo, no podía dejar de admirarla. Esa chica era realmente hermosa, le gustaba su forma de contonearse al luchar, el agitar de su cabello cuando danzaba en el aire, las curvas de su cuerpo al contraerse y encogerse. El corazón de la rubia latía acelerado, ¿Cómo sería morderla? Seguramente realmente exquisito.

**-Entendido-,** mustió con una siniestra sonrisa antes de lanzar a Sakura por los aires y hacerla chocar con la fría pared.

Temari se sacó del pecho unas cuantas agujas y calculó la distancia al caer de la pelirosa, las lanzó de forma que quedó colgada de la pared, con los brazos y piernas estirados. Sonrió satisfecha con el resultado.

**-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-,** ordenó sin estar en condiciones de hacerlo, realmente estaba asustada.

La única mujer del clan Suna se contoneó con su rico movimiento hasta quedar frente al cuerpo de Sakura, esta se paró a observarla ahora por primera vez y se sonrojó, tenía que reconocer que la rubia era tremendamente atractiva, aunque… ¿en que diablos pensaba? ¡a ella no le atraían las mujeres!

Temari pasó delicadamente la mano por la pálida mejilla de Sakura y se acercó para pegar sus senos a los de ella, se restregó un poco en su cuerpo y después alzo la cabeza para con la puntita de su lengua, lamer toda la comisura de los finos labios.

Haruno mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería mirar, y menos descubrir como sucumbía a los encantos de aquel preciosa mujer. Sus jadeos extasiados se entremezclaban con la boca de la rubia, la cual la devoraba de forma severa y salvaje. Mordiendo los labios de su presa mientras apretaba fuerte uno de sus pechos. Si, era realmente sensual aquella joven.

**-¿Como te llamas?-,** preguntó Temari, mientras deslizaba las llenas de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la pelirosa, rozando delicadamente un pezón y pellizcándoselo.

Sakura tragó saliva y bajó un poco la cabeza, intentando acariciar su mejilla con la de la vampiresa y trasmitir la calidez y suavidad de su piel, cálidamente se acercó a su orejita y le murmuró bajito y sensual.

**-Haruno… Sakura…-.**

Temari creyó revivir después de aquello, ella no podía ser la niña de antaño, que curiosa era la vida, muy curiosa. Su pensamiento era morderla y hacerle el amor, pero… ahora que sabía quién era, no sería justo.

Chasqueó sus dedos y las agujas que la separaban cayeron al suelo. Sakura quedó recostada sobre el cuerpo de Temari, se miraron y la rubia agarrando con firmeza su barbilla se hundió de nuevo en la pequeña boca, ahora más dulcemente.

**-Puede que sea una pregunta estúpida pero… ¿te acuerdas de mí?-,** su voz estaba llena de esperanza, aunque la cara dudosa de Sakura se las arrancaba, **-soy Temari-,** agregó bajito, como último recurso.

A la pelirosa se le iluminaron los ojos, no se podía creer que fuera ella, pero si… pero si… ¡estaba muerta! Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar, mientras se agarraba a su cuello y se entremezclaba en su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor.

**-Me alegro de volver a verte, amiga-,** sollozó feliz.

Temari también se alegró, pero no lloró ni mucho menos. Se limitó a levantarle el flequillo rozado y besar su amplia frente, eso le traía recuerdos. Sakura la miró ahora directamente a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, en uno pasional y profundo, entregándose cada sentimiento de angustia que habían pasado las dos.

**------**

Lee estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de Neji, se tocaba la frente y miraba serio el suelo. Estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo. Anteriormente Hinata era la teniente de Naruto, pero como esta había desaparecido asignaron al capitán del cuarto escuadrón como su nuevo teniente. Entonces Lee, que era su inferior pasó a taichou, asignándole a Tente como teniente. Habían estado siempre juntos, y verlo empotrado en aquella cama sin poderle ayudar le hacía arder por dentro.

Dos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, Lee dio permiso para que pasara y Shikamaru cerró tras él. Quedó fijo en el rostro de Neji sin saludar al moreno.

**-Shikamaru, ¿que te trae por aquí?-,** preguntó extrañado.

**-Me he enterado que un vampiro atacó a Neji, lo trajo Naruto, ¿no es cierto?-,** todo le resultaba extraño, demasiado para entrever que algo ocurría.

**-Si-,** desvió la mirada también hacia el rostro del durmiente, **-pero no se sabe nada más, creemos que lo encontró tirado en la calle esta mañana, pero… yo no lo creo-.**

**-Yo tampoco-,** confirmó, **-Neji es tremendamente fuerte, ha tenido que ser un vampiro temible, tampoco hay signos de que le haya mordido para controlarlo, una estupidez por parte de un chupa sangre de esos. Es lo que mas me atrae de este asunto, ¿sabes que… Naruto es el mestizo?-,** preguntó serio.

**-Si, todos los capitanes los saben, hasta algunos tenientes, pero… no creo que Naruto-kun haya tenido nada que ver. Neji le ama, también a Hinata-san, pero… para él su taichou es el mejor ser sobre la tierra, no creo que haya tenido nada que ver-,** volvió a decir.

Shikamaru bufó y se volvió a acercar a la puerta, abriéndola, él era una persona tranquila pero este caso le enfurecía, demasiado, y tenía que reconocerlo.

**-Cuando despierte por favor avísame, estaré cerca de Naruto, se que él me llevará a quién le ha hecho esto a Neji, estoy completamente seguro, y si, se que es demasiado problemático para mí…-,** volvió a suspirar y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, una pregunta de Lee lo retuvo.

**-Shikamaru, si no es una orden de Hokage-sama, ¿porque haces esto? me da la sensación de que lo estas tomando como algo personal, ¿Por qué motivo?-,** no perdía detalle de la expresión de su cara, y no podía creerse que fuera lo que parecía.

**-Mmm… que problemático…-,** carraspeó su garganta y le echó la ultima mirada antes de irse, **-avísame cuando despierte-.**

Lee lo vio de marcharse y suspiró, todo era demasiado complicado para él. Acarició un poco el rostro de Neji y le retiró algunas hebras castañas que le caían sobre la cara.

**-Crees que estas solo, y hay muchas personas a las que le importas-,** dijo, aun a sabiendas que no podría oírle.

**------**

Naruto caminaba lentamente por la calle, ya había cambiado su vestimenta por la de capitán, esta vez su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un largo abrigo de cuero blanco que contrastaba bellamente con su piel morena.

Sasuke iba a su lado, con unos pantalones grises y un jersey negro de lino. El cuello alto le ocultaba hasta la boca, lo había escogido para ir con el rubio sin enseñar libremente los dientes delatadores.

**-¿No me puedes obligar a esto?-,** gruñó el Uchiha, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos e intentar mantener la vista fija en el frente.

**-No te he dicho que caces conmigo, solo que me acompañes-,** se estiró de los guantes para colocarse bien los dedos, **-además me prometiste que no bebías sangre humana, lo cual me hace pensar que aun siendo un vampiro, diferencias el bien del mal, entonces… ¿porque no me puedes ayudar?-,** los ojitos azules se dirigieron hasta Sasuke que mantenía una expresión de fastidio.

Se dirigió broncamente hasta él y le gruñó sonoramente, chirriando sus dientes.

**-No pienso matar vampiros que no tenga nada contra ellos, todos no somos crueles-,** sacó su mano del bolsillo y arañó suavemente la mejilla de Naruto, **-si vosotros sabéis diferenciar del bien y del mal, ¿porque no os preocupáis si el vampiro que os estáis cargando a matado a alguien alguna vez o no?-,** definitivamente los shinigamis eran unos prepotentes.

Naruto quedó pensativo por un momento, y después de replanteárselo por unos segundos, se decidió a contestar.

**-¿Cuantos vampiros conoces que hagan los mismo que tú?-,** echó una sonrisita al ver la cara desconcertada de Sasuke.

Por mucho que pensaba no se le venía a la cabeza a ninguno que lo hiciera, mierda de nuevo ese rubio lo estaba venciendo, ¿porque se sentiría tan vulnerable a su lado? _"puto lazo"_ pensó para sí después de gruñir y seguir caminando sin saber que contestar.

**-¡Jajaja, te he ganado, dattebayo!-,** se rió, agarrándose del brazo del Uchiha y echando a caminar a su lado, lo más pegado posible.

Sasuke se quejó por la cercanía y así demostrar su impasible frialdad, pero en el fondo estaba realmente a gusto, teniendo al revoltoso taichou agarrado a su brazo.

De pronto el grito de una chica avisó a Naruto. Corrió hacia él y vio como un vampiro la mordía. Alzó las manos y las unió, enviándola una tremenda ráfaga de aire que lo retiró de ella, estrellándole con la pared cercana.

Ésta gritando con puro horror salió corriendo de allí, sin siquiera mirar que salía de un callejón para meterse en otro. De nuevo volvió a chillar.

**-Baka-,** murmuró Sasuke corriendo para ver que le había ocurrido ahora.

Naruto le agradeció con la vista y esperó a que el vampiro al que había atacado se levantara de entre las bolsas de basura. Todo estaba muy oscuro y mientras más penetraba en el oscuro callejón mas difícil era ver.

**-Mestizo…-,** gruñó un hombre alto, de pelo plateado y visiblemente un ojo rojo y otro negro.

**-Tu… ¿tu eres el amante de Iruka-sensei?-,** preguntó extrañado, mierda no sabría que hacer si le daba una respuesta afirmativa.

El vampiro saltó y se colocó justo frente a él, de un momento a otro y sin dejarle siquiera pestañear.

**-Si soy yo… Hatake… Kakashi…-,** farfulló, dejando que el brillo de su ojo rojo le deslumbrara.

Naruto tuvo que cerrar por un momento los ojos, y Kakashi aprovechó para estrellarlo ahora con la pared frontal. El rubio colocó los brazos frente a su cara para protegerse mientras el vampiro hacía crecer sus uñas y le rajaba el traje que llevaba, casi desnudándole de un tirón.

Uzumaki de forman instintiva abrió las palmas de sus manos y pequeñas ráfagas de aire cortaron superficialmente la piel de Kakashi, dejándolo bañado de su propia sangre. Se tuvo que retirar para no percibir mas dañó y se quejó roncamente, lamiéndose después los colmillos, deseoso de seguir aquello.

**-¿Dónde está Iruka-sensei? ¿lo has matado?-,** pregunto entre furioso y exasperado.

**-Nunca le haría daño, aun así no puedo donar mi sed de sangre por su bonita causa-,** se volvió a lamer los labios y ahora corrió de nuevo para lanzarse sobre Naruto.

Este estaba algo impresionado, no sabía de que leches estaba hablando. De repente un cuerpo cubrió el del rubio, haciendo retener el puño del peliplateado justo frente a su cara.

**-¿Sasuke?-,** preguntó entreabriendo los ojos, pero después se dio cuenta que sus dimensiones eran mayores, y una coleta superior se balanceaba, **-¿Iruka-sensei?-.**

Kakashi se retiró y lo observó de reojo con rencor, le tenía dicho millones de veces que no se interpusiera entre él y su presa.

**-Esfúmate Iru-chan, esto es entre el mestizo y yo-,** gruñó agarrándole de la camiseta blanca.

Iruka había sido mordido por él, tenía que obedecer sus órdenes, ya que él no tenía dientes para crear un lazo mutuo, aun así podía mantener su voluntad y retraerse antes alguna de sus peticiones. Tragó saliva y le golpeó en la cara, lanzándolo lejos y dejando que su labio sangrara.

**-¡Te dije que conseguiría que dejaras de matar a la gente, y lo haré!-,** le gritó, después agarró a Naruto del abrigo largo, que era la única ropa que le quedaba y lo lanzó hacia el extremo del callejón, **-¡largo de aquí!-,** le ordenó.

De repente Kakashi comenzó a reír a carcajadas limpias, todo aquello era realmente cómico.

**-Primero Iru-chan, que tu no me das órdenes, es absolutamente al revés, segundo que no intentes proteger a ese criajo, si el quisiera nos podría matar con los ojos cerrados, de un momento a otro dejar nuestras vidas sumida en las mas temerosa oscuridad-,** le envió una mirada siniestra a Naruto y después volvió a reír.

En ese momento llegaba Sasuke que se colocó frente a Naruto sin saber muy bien que pasaba, observó la escena y le cerró el abrigo a su koi, para que ocultara su desnudez. Le susurró al oído.

**-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-,** sus ojos empezaban a ponerse rojos, mala señal.

**-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto, vámonos-,** respondió al final el rubio, andado sobre sus pasos y alejarse de nuevo hasta la calle principal.

**-kuku… Uchiha…-,** se escuchó detrás de la espalda de ambos.

Sasuke observó al vampiro que había visto salir este medio día de la biblioteca, delante de él estaba Iruka, el ambiente comenzó a caldearse de nuevo.

Naruto volvió a darse la vuelta, podía oler el peligro claramente, Kakashi desplegaba una gran cantidad de rabia contra Sasuke que él no podía entender, pero por supuesto tendría que estar alerta.

Iruka se colocó al lado de su koi, demostrándole así a Naruto que lo apoyaría sin empezaba una batalla. El rubio tragó saliva, esto comenzaba a ser preocupante.

**-Vosotros los Uchiha, matasteis a mi clan, a toda mi familia, únicamente porque somos puros y vosotros no, ¿Cómo esta el despreciable de tu hermano? ¿aun mantiene los dos ojos en su sitio?-,** la voz comenzaba cada vez a bajar, dejando atrás la poca muestra de burla que ella mantenía.

**-Si los mantiene-,** Sasuke rió, **-pero tu no por mucho tiempo-,** se fijó en el cambio de color de uno a otro y volvió a sonreír, era un ser extraño.

Kakashi corrió y saltó sobre Sasuke, este comenzó a brillar mientras preparaba su Chidori, pero antes de poder moverse, Naruto se interpuso entre los dos, de cara hacia el Uchiha y de espaldas al peliplateado, sacó una inmensa uña y la clavó en la garganta del fiero vampiro, rozándola para que desprendiera un poco de sangre de la herida.

**-Si quieres vivir por largo tiempo, aléjate de Uchiha Sasuke, Kakashi-,** ordenó secamente Naruto, sus ojos inmensamente ámbar brillaban con severidad, al igual que el ronco de su voz.

Iruka tembló de pánico, nunca pensaba que el rubio se podría convertir en eso, Kakashi dio un enorme salto hacia atrás colocándose frente el castaño, ahora si que no se fiaba de aquel despreciable mestizo.

Cuando Sasuke pudo salir de su asombro, encogió furioso el entrecejo y encaró a Naruto.

**-¡Que sea la última vez que me defiendes! ¡Tu puedes ser todo lo fuerte que quieras, pero a mi no me dejas en ridículo!-,** le gritaba moviendo las manos violentamente de un lado a otro y muy cerca de la cara del rubio.

Uzumaki se tranquilizó y sus ojos se volvieron zafiros. Respiró hondo y sin ganas de pelear siguió su camino hasta alejarse de ellos. El moreno gruñó a su espalda y lo siguió con pasos acelerados.

**-¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¡Te estoy hablando!-,** gritó de nuevo Sasuke, realmente se sentía ofendido. (dios que orgulloso UU)

Naruto intentaba ignorarlo, lo último que quería es que todo se liara más de lo que estaba. Kakashi agarró a Iruka y se lo llevó de allí, realmente el rubio era mas peligroso de lo que pensaba.

**-¡Sasuke!-,** una voz distrajo a los dos amantes que juntos, uno al lado del otro observaron a la chica rubia que se acercaba corriendo.

Ino parecía angustiada y sus ojos estaban invadidos en lágrimas que se desprendían por su bonito rostro. Cuando llegó junto a ellos, se encogió para tomar aire y apoyarse en sus piernas. Suspiró.

**-¡Deidara, mi onisan, esta mal, muy mal!-,** sollozaba mientras se intentaba aclarar la voz.

Naruto se mantenía distante, no quería meterse en aquella conversación, pero la cara contraída de Sasuke le informó que no era una buena noticia.

**-¿Pero… que le ha pasado? ¿Mi Aniki se ha enterado ya?-,** se notaba angustia en su voz, sería una mala idea irritar a su hermano, muy mala idea.

**-Fue a tratar algo con Orochimaru-sama y por lo visto acabó atacándolo. Mi onisan no se puede comparar con un vampiro puro y lo dejó medio muerto. Itachi-sama lo sintió y fue en su busca, lo encontró en medio del camino, y por la cara que puso te juro que se va a enfrentar a él. ¡Podría morir!-,** Ino comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, estaba totalmente desesperada, para su sorpresa Sasuke se adelantó y la abrazó. No tenía nada en contra ni de ella, ni de Deidara.

Naruto los miró de reojo, aunque no se enceló. Podía sentir lo mismo que él mediante su lazo, y era totalmente compasión. No debía preocuparse, aunque todavía no lo entendía.

**-¿El gran Uchiha Itachi se expondría a pelear contra uno de los puros que no pudo matar, por un recogido?-,** el rubio arrugó el entrecejo, no le cabía en la cabeza esa posibilidad.

Ino levantó un poco la cabeza del regazo de Sasuke, se restregó los ojos y se lamió los secos labios.

**-Eran amantes-,** respondió secamente.

**-Eso no es suficiente razon-** pero Naruto fue cortado.

**-Itachi ama a Deidara, cuando consiga todo lo que quiere, forjaran el lazo que nosotros tenemos-,** informó muy seguro de lo que decía.

La rubia levantó de nuevo el rostro y retrocedió unos pasos, miró a Sasuke y después a Naruto. ¿Ese color rojizo intenso del emblema del Uchiha lo había provocado ese insignificante rubio?

El moreno rodeó los hombros del shinigami y lo atrajo hacía si. Quedando los dos frente a una Ino bastante desconcertada.

**-Este es Uzumaki Naruto, taichou del primer escuadrón de shinigamis, el mestizo que todos buscan y mi lazo-,** el rubio lo miró alzando una ceja, _"pedazo de presentación"_ pensó, lo hacía más importante de lo que en verdad lo era.

Yamanaka puso el grito en el cielo. De repente se colgó de los hombros de Sasuke y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

**-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?-,** gruñó, **-¡te has adueñado del tesoro de Itachi-sama!-,** de nuevo empezó a sollozar, **-indiscutiblemente, te matará…-.**

**------**

Kankuro estaba parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, sabía que estaba esperando a la dama, esa chica que le había arrebatado el cariño de Gaara. Apretó tanto el pomo que los nudillos de su mano se volvieron blancos. Se quejó bruscamente y decidió entrar.

Gaara permanecía sentado en su cama, sin moverse aun a sabiendas de que Kankuro había entrado en el cuarto. Tenía la vista fija en la ventana donde deslumbraba la hermosa luna. Esta era la noche justa para hacerlo, lo presentía, ¿pero… sería capaz de herir a su dama solo para conseguir sus fines? Por supuesto que ella había nacido para ello, aun así no quería dañarla. Contradicho se masajeó la frente y sintió como la cama se hundía a su lado.

**-Gaara, ¿estas bien?-,** preguntó Kankuro acariciándole el cabello color fuego.

**-Apártate de mí-.**

Con un brusco movimiento le retiró la mano y se levantó, apoyándose en la pared justo a un lado de la puerta. Su onisan lo miró furioso por su desprecio y también salió de la cama, encarándole.

**-Desde que la dama está aquí no me haces caso, ¿ya no te importo?-,** reprochó, golpeando la pared a pocos centímetros de la cara de Gaara.

El pelirrojo descruzó sus brazos y rugió, enseñándole amenazadoramente los colmillos. Se volteó y los cambió de posición, dejando ahora a Kankuro apoyado en la pared y a él sujetándolo de los castaños cabellos.

**-¿Intentas interferir en mi camino?-,** gruñó severamente, sin darse cuenta de que estaba pegando su boca a la de su hermano.

**-Nunca-,** se defendió, **-yo solo quiero lo que me dabas antes, después de todo somos vampiros, lo necesitamos-,** con una fuerza impresionante agarró ambas mejillas de Gaara y se hundió en sus labios, hinchándolos por la inmensa presión. Introdujo su lengua y pelearon dentro de sus bocas, después de unos desesperados movimientos se separaron, dándose un ultimo pico, **-¿me lo darás?-.**

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, mientras rozaba las múltiples heridas que él mismo le había practicado a su hermano en el cuello.

**-Por supuesto, nuestro lazo es mas grande que el de cualquiera, pero… mi deber ahora es con la dama, lo sabes ¿cierto?-,** lo abrazó del cuello y volvió a besarlo cálidamente.

**-Si… lo acepto, y la protegeré con mi vida, si eso es lo que quieres-,** Gaara volvió a asentir.

En eso la puerta se abrió, dándoles tiempo a separarse sin problemas.

**-Gaara-kun…-,** llamó una voz mica y dulce, proveniente ahora de dentro del cuarto.

**-Pasa, dama-,** invitó el pelirrojo, sentándose en la cama y esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Kankuro sabía que sobraba, miró la luna y la reconoció, había llegado a hora. Avanzó hasta la puerta y paró frente a Hinata, Gaara no se inmutó.

**-Si necesitas algo cuando Gaara no esté, no dudes en avisarme, te protegeré-,** le dio un leve golpecito con la uña en la frente y le sonrió. Cruzándose con ella hasta salir del cuarto.

La Hyuga estaba feliz, creía que la odiaba pero no era así, estaba bastante mas tranquila. Escuchó las palmaditas que el vampiro daba a su lado en la cama para que ella acudiera. Con su sensual timidez llegó y se acomodó. Alojó su vista en la dirección que Gaara le mostraba, la luna… esa luna llena que tan caliente la había puesto.

De repente la mirada aguamarina se concentró en la suya inmaculada. Un deseo tremendo creció entre ellos, se necesitaban, sus almas y su cuerpo. El pelirrojo extendió su mano y le acomodó un mechón azulado detrás de la oreja, ella se estremeció ricamente. Gaara se aproximó lo máximo que pudo y pegó su aliento al de Hinata. Intercambiaron ansiosas respiraciones y finalmente con una uña acarició los finos labios.

**-Esta noches serás mía, dama. Ha llegado la hora-.**

**------**

**_Joder no os podéis quejar eh? 17 paginas sin contar los reviews XD Tengo que reconocer que me ha quedado inmensamente lioso, pero o empezaba ya a sacar a todos los personajes importantes o me moriría haciendo capitulos XD, mejor los hago un poco mas largos y os recompenso por la tardanza no? creo que he puesto suficiente sasunaru o narusasu para que no se viera todo tan soso con las explicaciones, creo. Y por ahora podéis ver ya algunas parejas, no voy a comentar ninguna, jeje, solo un poquito el temasaku, juro que no la tenía planeada, solo un pasado mutuo, hacerla súper amigas y tal, pero liarlas nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero cuando empecé me dije, uff me da morbo y lo escribí, siento si no os gusta mucho, pero bueno, una pareja shojo-ai, entres siete yaoi y dos hetero no creo que importe, no? Bueno como he explicado muchas cosas en este capi, si no habéis entendido algo me lo preguntáis en los reviews y en próximo lo intentó comentar. Ahora vamos a contestaros._**

**Afuchar3:** _La verdad? Me gusta que lo que escribo suba la temperatura XD me agrada eso de dejar en problemas a la gente después de mis lemon, me motiva jaja, gracias por los piropos, cacho cabrona! Ya hemos cambiado XD por lo menos en este no me ahorcas, es un avance XD, gracias por el review preciosa. _**Chus:** _que siempre merece la pena la espera? No se yo, tardo mucho en actualizad, soy de lo peor T.T Si a mi también me gusta el gaahina, lo malo es que bueno… no lo puedo decir pero me mataréis de seguro XD. Este lemon ha sido mas narusasu que sasunaru, pero ya vendrá lo demás, hay de todo en este fic XD A mí también me mola eso de los bocados y la sangre y todo eso, kya! gracias por apoyarme siempre preciosa, besitos. _**RuByShAdOw:** _Los siento por cortarlo, pero te juro que no tenía pensamiento de seguirlo, mira tu por donde que al final lo hice XD Eso de cortarlo me hizo ilusión y lo llevé a cabo, aunque después terminan igualmente, yo de imaginarme a Sasuke de esa forma tan sensual me desangro viva XD Bueno… eso de que Sasu lo quiere utilizar… no es así mas bien, esa es la idea para la que lo ha mandado Itachi, pero él tiene pensado otra cosa. Personalmente te digo que tampoco me agrada el kakairu, pero lo tenía que meter para algo importante que se trae Iruka entre manos, pensé en poner kakasaku pero a saku ya le tenía pensado otro papel, así que me quedó nada mas que iru UU Si el gaahina es bastante bonito, pero bueno en este fic no tendrán un final muy feliz, aunque no puedo adelantar nada de eso, lo siento. Creo que si que tardo como para que se olviden, yo misma para poder seguir el hilo del fic tengo que volver a releerme dos o tres capis atrás, esta última vez, todo el fic, así que imagínate los demás. Buenos gracias por el review linda, xao. _**Nekoi:** _Porque no te gusta el jiraoro? A mi realmente si que me gusta, tu solo tienes que imaginártelos jovencitos, monos como cuando salen en los recuerdos, que aunque aquí tienen cuerpo de 25 siguen siendo jovencitos no? joer sois muy duras con esa pareja UU jaja bueno no te preocupes, hay sasunaru y narusasu, lo que pasa que empecé con un lima narusasu, seguí con un lemon sasunaru y ahora con otro narusasu, y así los iré intercalando, sin alterarse por eso XD Pues si te digo la verdad, no he leído ni visto nada de Anne Rice, y eso que me descargue al pc entrevista con el vampiro, pero aún no lo he leído XD Mmm… dios no has acertado ni una, la pareja de Neji ni será Naruto, ni será Hinata XD, como digo el gaahina no tiene buen final, pero eso no quiere decir que se quede con Neji, es algo mas escabroso que todo eso, y realmente no te lo puedo decir, gomen. Te dije que iba a poner mas nejinaru? Tengo mala memoria, bueno pondré un poquito pero casi nada, ha este ya le he buscado una pareja que me gusta mucho jiji. Sobre el itadei, a mi realmente me agradan mucho. Además cuando ponga a Itachi protegiéndolo con su vida, oh que potito quedará! (eso espero XD). Gracias por el review, preciosa. _**Tifa Uzumaki:** _Menos mal, te como a besos preciosa, alguien que no se quejó por el jiraoro y encima le moló, te voy a poner en un pedestal, hijita preciosa. Y si, yo me lo imagino así de peques todo lindo ambos, ains… me alegro que lo hayas pillado UU Si bueno, Naruto depende de donde este, la situación y que parte le salga se comportará de una forma u otra, aunque si con Tsunade parecía que fuera como en la serie original, me gustó escribir ese pedacito, jeje. Siii, verás como Naru se cepilla a Sasuke, aunque no con tanta sangre como empecé pero bueno, niño que casi los desangro a los pobres, dejémosles con más ganas para el próximo. Bueno lo de Hinata es mas complicado que todo eso, no sabría explicarlo, bueno mas bien no puedo que os destripo el fic, así que mejor vayamos a otra cosa mariposa XD Sobre lo de Kakashi, tiene las dos partes de su verdadero carácter, Kakashi es un pervertido, pero después se pone serio cuando hace falta, y aquí yo lo he puesto como yo pienso que se comportaría en cada momento, no se… espero que en este lo veas mas claro. Sobre lo que iba a hacer con el lemon o las parejas, no habéis acertado ninguna, me dais dolor de cabeza con tantas posibilidades que sacáis, leches tenéis mas imaginación que yo, joer. Gracias por el review hijita tifa, xao. _**YUKIME SoUmA-cHaN:** _bueno el gaahina del capitulo quedó bastante bonito, el de este es mas bien escaso, pero en el que viene, será casi lo mas importante, a ver como sale ese lemon jeje, gracias por el review. _**Hikaru Takemiya:** _Uff os estáis encaprichando mucho con el gaahina y no se si después me vais a apedrear jeje. Bueno me gusta poner pasionales todo los lemon, y si este es de vampiros y puedo ponerlos aun mas pasionales y salvajes, pues a aprovechar jeje. Y si, voy a poner mucho Itanaru, mas de lo que puedes imaginar, aunque todo parezca lo contrario. Parece que se me ha notado que prefiero el narusasu, aunque tendré que intercalarlo para que no se me enfaden jojo. Venga nos vemos en el próximo, besitos. _**Motiko-chan:** _Oh lloró contigo preciosa, a mi también me gusta mucho el jiraoro, pero dios no han parado de quejarse en casi todos los review T.T pero te digo que es una pareja arreglada, y que estarán juntos todo el fic, así que no te preocupes que pondré aunque sea alguna lemon así por encima, para ti y para mí jojo. Jajaja la verdad es que dios, se van a desangrar jeje, pero bueno este me salió mas tranquilo, sin tanta sangre como en el otro, pero da igual o eso espero. Por lo de la trama avanzada creo que te he complacido, este lo he hecho mucho mas largo para eso mismo, para poder avanzar la historia uff lo que me queda todavía por desvelar. Bueno sobre Kakashi, en este no domina tanto a Iruka, es que a mi no me gusta el kakairu, lo siento UU pero lo pongo porque le tengo un papel especial a iru, y me hace falta que tenga un vampi a su lado, y ya que nos ponemos que otro mejor que Kakashi, así que bueno ahí queda. SI! VIVA LOS VAMPIROS! XD gracias por el review. _**Kyleru:** _Me alegro que te dé morbo ver a naru y a sasu de esa forma jojo, la verdad es que si que lo dan XD Y deja que avance el tiempo, esto que has visto de celos no es nada jojo. El gaahina si se enrollan y estarán felices por algún tiempo, después todo se volverá malo, para Neji aunque parece que la cosa esta muy mal para él, nada creo que es el que mejor sale parado XD Bueno no es muy difícil saber para que quiere Itachi a Naru, y sobre Deidara, aunque a mucha gente no le gusta el Itadei, yo la adoro así que apechuguen jajaja. Bueno ahora te comentaré el otro review XD a ver… sobre lo de jiraoro, como hace todo el mundo, te lo tienes que imaginar cuando están jovencitos, no pienses que son viejos ni nada de eso, que en el fic tiene 25 nada mas. Sobre lo del lazo, oro y jira tienen un lazo mutuo, pero oro domina a Tsunade, quedó lioso verdad? Ains… bueno ya lo explicaré mejor mas adelante. Si Kakashi es pervertido y todo eso, pero le importa mucho Iruka, mucho muchisimo. Jajaja el festival del "ketchup" ostia tío que fuerte, me apunto eso en mi libreta de cosas graciosas XD Sobre lo del gaahina se la trajina pronto no te preocupes XD y bueno no es que si se la pisa la puede matar UU lo malo es después, ains… no lo puedo decir XD Lo del nuevo mestizo tardará un tiempo, yo soy de las que los fic los hace a paso tortuga y nueve meses son nueve meses, a no ser… jojojo, gracias a ti se me ha ocurrido una cosa la mar de interesante, eres la caña XD gracias por el review, xao. _**Mizu No Megami15:** _Nada tranquila hijita, que si que lo continuo el lemon, aunque te juro que no lo tenía pensado, pero como he recibido bastantes amenazas he tenido que aceptar XD, siento no continuar con lo de NU pero tampoco lo hago en Amor Yaoi, es que lo mío es FF jeje gracias por el review, nos vemos linda. _**Lequi:** _te conozco linda? Mmm… no me suenas, bueno da igual, muchas gracias por perder tu tiempo en leerme, se agradece ver caras nuevas por aquí o poco frecuentes. Siento haber tardado tanto, gomen. Me alegro que te gusten las parejas, espero que las nuevas también, aunque será difícil, son muchas y bastante raras UU arigato por el review. _**Amazona Verde:** _No me digas que no te diste cuenta que era un sasunaru? Juas juas, bueno yo casi todo los fic que tengo largos son sasunaru así que nada XD, te sonrojaste? Kya! que bien! Lo conseguí! Es que me hace feliz provocar esa reacción jiji. Me agrada mucho que me escribas y que te guste sobre todo lo que lees, arigato por todo. _**Miyoko:** _Guau, otra cara nueva, estoy feliz por ello, de verdad que echo de menos gente nueva, aunque también agradezco las que siempre me siguen. Si bueno tengo que reconocer que yo no escribo como las demás, me meto mucho en los lemon y me gusta ponerlos pasionales y demasiado salvajes, por algo tengo mi familla, pero claro, tampoco que te reconozcan por eso no mola, aunque yo me lo he ganado a pulso UU, gracias por el review y espero que este capi también te guste. _**Yummy:** _si te digo la verdad, Yummy preciosa, es el review mas extraño que me han dejado en la vida jaja, pero bueno espero que este capi también te guste y me comentes, xao linda._

_**Muero permanente, después de tres paginas de review puedo terminar. Y mira que me alegro cuando los recibo, pero cuando me acuerdo que tengo que contestarlos se me cae el mundo encima, dios XD aunque también me gusta o/-/o Alguna duda ya sabéis, me la dejáis en el review. Hasta el próximo capitulo, xao.**_


	8. Pasión

_**(fati-chan se esconde para que no le den las piedras UU) ok, ok son cinco meses sin actualizar este fic, no tengo perdón de dios UU**_

**_no se que decir… yo nunca abandono un fic, aunque tarde siglos en seguirlo, y entiendo que ahora no me leerán ni la mitad de las personas, ya que ni siquiera se acordarán de él XD Os doy tres opciones, una: volver a releérselo entero XD, dos: leer el resumen que voy a poner a continuación, tres: pasar del resumen y seguir con el fic venga lo que venga XD. Ya esto a gusto de quién quiera UU Bueno este capi constará de cuatro escenas, las parejas que no salgan en uno, las pondré en el siguiente y así, dividiendo para que salgan todas UU Ahora nada más gomen y empecemos con el resumen. _**

**Resumen**

_Naruto el capitán del primer escuadrón de shinigamis, conoce a Uchiha Sasuke, hermano del clan jefe de todos los vampiros. A causa de un momento de calentón (no tiene otro nombre UU) se muerden mutuamente (ya que Naruto es un mestizo) volviendo sus emblemas rojos y uniéndose para siempre._

_Sasuke fue enviado para investigar a Naruto bajo las órdenes de Itachi (busca al mestizo para ser el mas fuerte), pero se lío con él, así que solo le informó de lo que le convenía. Itachi mantiene una relación con su recogido Deidara, que al final del capi pasado fue maltratado por Orochimaru y es hermano de Ino, la vampiresa que tiene que vigilar a Sasuke. _

_Por otro lado tenemos a Gaara, que después de que Itachi (que es un recogido pero al venir de una familia con fuerte poder espiritual llegó a formar su propio clan) matara a toda su familia menos a sus tres hermanos, buscó una forma de vengarse, así que buscó a la dama para poder tener un mestizo con ella. _

_Después tenemos a Neji anterior prometido de Hinata y que no sabía a quién quería más, si a ella o a Naruto, el caso es que entró en un mal momento a la habitación de Naruto, encontrándose con Sasuke, este le dio para el pelo y lo dejó inconsciente, el rubio tuvo que llevarlo al hospital. Shikamaru al verlo en aquel estado decidió seguir a Naruto para saber que había pasado, mientras que Hinata le pedía a Kiba (con rollito raro entre él y Shino) que le dijera a su primo que le enviaría una carta. _

_Temari fue a advertirle a Naruto sobre lo que puede ocurrirle y por sorpresa se encuentra con Sakura (amiga de la infancia y con la que ahora tiene un rollo raro) _

_Después esta Kakashi que odia los Uchiha por intentar matar a todos los vampiros puros y que mantiene un relación con Iruka. _

_Por último, esta la relación entre Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade, que no cuento nada porque es la primera escena de este capi, punto pelota, ahí queda el xungo resumen XD (pedazo trama, no se habrá enterado ni dios UU)_

**PASIÓN**

Tsunade estaba sentada en su trono. Se mantenía alerta y esperaba información importante a través de unos de sus asesores. Sabía que no había sido honorable de su parte mandar a Asuma y Kurenai, a investigar a Iruka, pero… la relación que mantenía con aquel desagradable vampiro la tenía preocupada.

De repente sintió un estado de alerta que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la sala que estaba rodeada de velas, dejaba huecos sombríos en casi todos los arcos de la construcción. De uno de ellos, justo el que había a su izquierda, salió con un hombre. No pudo verlo bien hasta que se dejó deslumbrar por la luminosidad. Se tranquilizó al verlo, aunque odiaba que fuera tan silencioso.

**-¿Espiando nuevamente?-,** preguntó con un deje de molestia y desinterés.

El vampiro rió y se acercó hasta quedar con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada, agarrándola de la mano y llevándosela a los labios respetuosamente.

**-No es eso Tsunade-hime, aunque no digo que no me apetezca, jeje-. **(recordad que los mayores tienen apariencia de 25 tacos, ok?)

La rubia sonrió y entornó cálidamente los ojos, ordenándole que se levantara.

**-Nunca cambiarás Jiraiya ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-,** bufó y se pasó cansada una mano por la cara, **-siempre que vienes es algo malo-.**

El vampiro agachó la vista y quedó pensativo, después con todo el descaro del mundo se cruzó de brazos y se medio sentó en el brazo del amplio sillón de piedra en el que la mujer descansaba. Ella ni se inmutó.

**-Esta vez vengo a compartir información-.**

**-Prosigue…-,** invitó mientras fruncía el ceño disgustada.

**-Hace poco te informé sobre que Itachi había enviado a su hermano para que investigara a Naruto-,** ella asintió, **-pues creo que ocurre algo extraño, ya que Orochimaru se puso furioso y esta pensando en mover ficha, sabes que quiere el mestizo para él-.**

Las palabras salieron rápidas y concisas, sin dejar mera duda a ninguno de sus significados.

Tsunade estaba tan enfadada que no pudo contenerse, y de un taconazo hizo que todo temblara y una enorme grieta en el suelo, se abriera desde su posición hasta la puerta de la sala. Jiraiya únicamente tragó saliva y sudó la gota gorda _"pero que bestialidad de tía"_ pensó.

**-Todo esto… todo esto…-,** la furia tintaba su tono de voz, **-es por culpa de Orochimaru… si no se hubiera equivocado de persona… ¡ahora mismo el temible Uchiha Itachi no existiría!-.**

El peliplateado negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar una risita que le crispó los nervios a Tsunade.

**-¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor que acertará? Si hubiera conseguido a su mestizo, hubiera sido temible-.**

La rubia suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldar de la gran silla. Se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo, tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía dejar que la tercera guerra comenzara, era demasiado pronto.

De repente la puerta se abrió, y aquel al que había mandado investigar cruzó la sala, mirando un poco sorprendido el destrozo del suelo pero demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para preguntar que había ocurrido. Llegó frente a Tsunade y se arrodilló con respeto.

**-Hokage-sama, tengo que hablar con usted-.** (le digo también Hokage, porque para ponerle jefe o cualquier cosa, mejor lo dejo así que suena mas común XD)

**-A ti te quería ver…-,** comentó haciendo amago de levantarse para darle de ostias a su asesor, una mano que le había colocado Jiraiya en el pecho y su negamiento de cabeza, se lo impidieron. Gruñendo entre dientes, volvió a sentarse, **-habla-,** ordenó secamente.

Iruka la miró por primera vez desde que había entrado y los otros dos pudieron ver el temblor de su mirada.

**-Naruto ha forjado un lazo mutuo con el vampiro Uchiha Sasuke, no creo que haya sido un buen paso por su parte ¿que ordena que hagamos?-.**

Antes de contestar Tsunade vio como algo se movía entre las sombras, cuando quedó quieto en una columna le habló alto y claro.

**-¡Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas!-.**

De esta apareció Kakashi que de brazos cruzados y decentemente vestido, avanzó hasta colocarse a un lado de Iruka, mirando como si nada a la jefa de todos los shinigamis.

Iruka se apresuró a intervenir por él.

**-Hokage-sama, él viene conmigo, no hará nada malo, os lo prometo-,** parecía que no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, aun así consiguió decirlas con aparente firmeza.

Tsunade lo escrutó unos momentos y después le preguntó con la mirada a Jiraiya, este le asintió tranquilizándola. Así que volvió a centrarse en el tema, ahora las cosas comenzaba a aclararse.

**-Ahora entiendo porque Orochimaru decidió atacar de alguna forma a Itachi-,** admitió la rubia, masajeándose las sienes.

**-Esto es peligroso, si Sasuke despierta podría ser un caos-,** prosiguió Jiraiya justo cuando sintió algo en el pecho, algo extraño, se lo palpó con fuerza intentando calmar el dolor, **-mi lazo…-,** susurró.

Tsunade lo miró con un poco de rencor y sin prestarle más atención se dirigió hacia un Kakashi que no hacía más que guardar silencio, como si estuviera en su propio mundo.

**-Hatake Kakashi ¿contamos los shinigamis contigo para la tercera gran guerra?-.**

Iruka sorprendido por la pregunta se levantó del suelo y encaró a Kakashi, suplicándole con la mirada que aceptara. Este sonrió con sorna y descruzó los brazos, observándola de medio lado.

**-Por supuesto que no-.**

Al pobre castaño creyó cortársele la respiración, mientras que la rubia arrugó el entrecejo, no le había agradado para nada la respuesta. De pronto sintió como Jiraiya se marchaba sin terminar de observar la conversación, ni le importó.

**-¿Cómo?-,** le volvió a preguntar.

**-No os atacaré si es lo que te preocupa y solo os ayudaré cuando sea la batalla contra los Uchiha, tenemos una cuenta pendiente-,** explicó lentamente, **-pero… también tengo otra con ese mestizo, le enfrentaré un día de estos, y eso ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir-.**

El ojo escarlata brilló con intensidad justo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la entrada, no esperó a Iruka, si no que desapareció como momentos antes había echo Jiraiya.

Tsunade histérica volvió la vista hasta el shinigami que miraba de irse a su vampiro, después carraspeó la garganta para que le prestara atención, tenía una misión que encomendarle.

**-¡Iruka!-,** el aludido rápidamente se dio la vuelta, **-quiero que avises a alguien y que le cuentes exactamente todo lo que te voy a decir, con pelos y señales ¿entendido?-.**

El castaño asintió y Tsunade comenzó a relatar la gran historia, no había transcurrido más de cinco minutos cuando Iruka ya estaba impactado por tal información. Aquello era sorprendente

**------**

La Hyuga estaba feliz, creía que la odiaba pero no era así, estaba bastante mas tranquila. Escuchó las palmaditas que el vampiro daba a su lado en la cama para que ella acudiera. Con su sensual timidez llegó y se acomodó. Alojó su vista en la dirección que Gaara le mostraba, la luna… esa luna llena que tan caliente la había puesto.

De repente la mirada aguamarina se concentró en la suya inmaculada. Un deseo tremendo creció entre ellos, se necesitaban, sus almas y su cuerpo. El pelirrojo extendió su mano y le acomodó un mechón azulado detrás de la oreja, ella se estremeció ricamente. Gaara se aproximó lo máximo que pudo y pegó su aliento al de Hinata. Intercambiaron ansiosas respiraciones y finalmente con una uña acarició los finos labios.

**-Esta noche serás mía, dama. Ha llegado la hora-.**

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar las ansias en un largo suspiro. Tenía miedo y notaba su cuerpo temblar con violencia, la cercanía erótica de aquel vampiro la estaba consumiendo, como si fuera una puñado de humo que se deshacía en el viento.

Gaara apoyó una mano en la mejilla rosada y se acercó despacio hasta sus labios. Lamió la presión que había ejercido con la uña y pasó la puntita de su lengua por ella.

**-Mmm… Ga-gaara-kun…-,** susurró bajito y dulce, con esa voz mica que le resultaba adorable.

De solo escucharla el vampiro creyó que su cuerpo iba a echar a arder de un momento a otro. Le agarró de la barbilla y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, le abrió la boca, colándose en ella en un beso fogoso e intenso. Hinata se sonrojó y sintió un tremendo placer al notar como su lengua vacilaba en rozarse con la de su opresor.

Con un dudoso temblor en torno a sus brazos, se sujetó al cuello pálido y entremezcló dulcemente sus deditos en el pelo rojizo. Su suavidad la mataba, la calentura de su boca la estremecía, los brazos de mármol sujetándola por la cintura, el fuerte pecho presionando sus senos. Se extasió y cuando Gaara se separó para mirar a su linda dama, esta se abrazo a su cuello y escondió la cara en la curvatura de su hombro. Aquello se había sentido realmente agradable.

**-Esta bien, si te sientes mejor de esa forma, no te obligaré a mirarme…-.**

Sin separarla del calor de su cuerpo, introdujo una mano entre ambos cuerpos, estirando de la camisa que llevaba la peliazul y haciendo que los botones saltaran. La seda blanca se abrió y un hermoso y elegante sujetador blanco apareció a la vista de Gaara. Delicadamente ascendió sus dedos por la blanquita tripita de Hinata y cuando resbaló por su cintura y se colocó en el cierre de la prenda, sintió como los suspiros de la muchacha se calaban en la piel de su cuello, alborotándolo inconscientemente.

Ella se empeñaba en ocultar su cara y apretarse todo lo posible al cuerpo de su captor. Para tranquilizarse, enredada sus dedos en las finas hebras carmesí y acomodaba la suavidad de su mejilla contra la piel desnuda del torso de Gaara. Cada vez que sentía las manos extrañas por su cuerpo, jadeaba, sintiendo hermosas sensaciones, pero de pronto el cierre de su sujetador se abrió y se sintió liberada de toda ropa superior.

**-Ga-Gaara-kun y-yo…-.**

Por la impresión se separó y fue cuando contempló la mirada de deseo que tenía el vampiro. Observaba sus senos, intentando grabar cada curva, cada forma en su mente. En un rápido movimiento la agarró por la cintura y la echó en la cama, dejando que la espalda le descansara sobre las sábanas. Hinata abrió ampliamente los ojos. Se encontraba tendida, con el pecho descubierto y como única protección una pequeña minifalda que ahora mismo se encontraba subida hasta las caderas. Sus mejillas tomaron un tremendo color rojizo y su largo cabello azulado bañó toda la almohada, dándole el aspecto más puro que el pelirrojo hubiera visto en su vida.

**-Eres tan hermosa…-,** susurró roncamente, sin poder apartar la vista de la sirena que tenía en su propia cama.

Sin esperar ni un momento más, se subió en sus caderas rodeándolas con sus fuertes muslos. El pecho lo tenía descubierto y lo único que le quedaba era la parte posterior. Se inclinó un poco y se quitó las botas, tirándolas a ambos lados del lecho.

**-Oh… yo…-,** Hinata se tacó la boca por la vergüenza, pero no dejó de mirarlo.

Su mirada viajó por aquel perfecto pecho, parecía cristal, brillaba de una forma preciosa. Su cabello rojizo, que a mechones caían sobre su frente, le daba un toque desenfrenado, igual que el velado de sus ojos aqua. Observó como comenzó a quitarse la correa de los pantalones negros, deslizándola después por todas las hebillas hasta sacarla completamente. Con un sensual movimiento la tiró al suelo para agacharse sobre el cuerpo de la Hyuga que parecía estar deslumbrada.

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves, dama?-,** no lo digo en tono de burla, si no que su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, con una mirada tan profunda que podría desintegrar a cualquiera.

La morena tragó saliva, estaba totalmente ensimismada con aquel hombre, levantó su tembloroso brazo y sujetó una de las manos del vampiro. Cerró los ojos por la vergüenza que le causaba ese acto y se colocó la palma en uno de sus redonditos pechos.

**-S-si… me gusta… tó-tócame Gaara-kun…-,** consiguió decir con un rubor tan precioso que parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Gaara quedó asombrado por aquel gesto, pero más por la arrolladora belleza que tenía entre sus brazos ¿podría ser una mujer tan dulce, hermosa y perfecta como ella? Era realmente imposible.

**-Bien, solo quiero que disfrutes, dama-.**

Bajó su cuerpo y antes de comenzar a acariciarla, rozó con su mejilla la de la chica, deslizando su piel con la de ella y dándole un dulce beso en la nariz, con una ternura extrema. Los ojitos de la muchacha se abrieron y brillaron por primera vez, con un blanco tan puro como sus alas. Iba a formar una sonrisa cariñosa cuando de pronto, la mano que le había puesto a Gaara sobre su pecho comenzó a presionarla. Acarició sus senos y deslizó la abertura de dos dedos hasta el rosado pezón, presionándolo entre ellos.

La belleza de Hinata se incrementó cuando comenzó gemir de placer, sus cabellos se deslizaban por su cara en un movimiento realmente sensual. El vampiro realmente maravillado no quiso parar, al revés, quería provocarle más placer, un placer tan intenso que pudiera mostrarle como era de realmente hermosa aquella joven.

Atrapó el pezón contrario entre sus labios y estiró de él, mientras que con su lengua lo frotaba una y otra vez, hasta ponerlo completamente duro. La Hyuga curvó su cuerpo y apretó las sábanas entres sus manos. Se sentía estremecer, como su cuerpo vibraba de deseo ¡oh dios pero era tan rico!

**-¡Ah… Ga-Gaara-kun… m-más… por favor…-,** pidió encontrándose ella misma estirándose de su falda.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su acción se volvió realmente roja, e inmediatamente la soltó llevándose las manos a la cara para ocultarla. Gaara simplemente se bajó de su cadera y se colocó entre sus piernas, deslizando las prendas que quedaban por ellas, hasta que su cuerpo se situó en medio y sin nada que pudiera estorbarle.

La contempló fijamente ¡pero que hermosa era! Palpó su cintura y fue resbalando las manos ascendentemente, cuando llegó a sus pechos, los rozó sintiendo como la pequeña se estremecía y llegó hasta sus manos, en las cuales tuvo que ejercer un poco de fuerza para que las apartara.

**-Mírame, dama-,** pidió esperando que esta dejara caer las manos en la cama y abriera despacio un ojito sonrojada, **-antes de hacerte mía quiero preguntarte algo-.**

Hinata respiró hondo y llamando a toda su fuerza de voluntad lo observó. Tenía que apartar de su mente la idea de que estaba desnuda antes él y concentrarse en la pregunta que quería hacerle. Tenía que ser fuerte.

**-Di-dime…-,** pidió con un tonillo mico y sensual.

Gaara la observó y después de desplazar con el dorso de su mano un largo mechón azulado que le había caído a la chica en la frente, se agachó para rozar sus labios con los de ella, en un beso casto. Se observaron.

**-Yo te estoy utilizando, cuando des a luz a mi hijo morirás ¿entiendes?-,** la chica abrió los ojos impresionada para después desviar la vista hacia otro lado, **-¿aun así quieres seguir con esto?-.**

Gaara sabía que era un estúpido, la única forma de vengar a su familia era crear un mestizo, aun así le había dicho a la dama toda la verdad ¡hasta le había dado la oportunidad de salir de allí y dejarla libre! Si sus hermanos se enteraran creerían que había perdido la cabeza. Sin embargo la expresión que vio en los ojos de Hinata lo dejó totalmente maravillado ¿y porque negarlo? confundido.

**-Bien-,** afirmó secamente, con el gesto seguro, tanto o más que su voz, **-yo soy la elegida, he nacido para esto, si tengo que morir para vengar a todos los seres que murieron a manos de ese cruel Uchiha lo haré, me sacrificaré por ellos-,** afirmó controlando las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus vidriados ojos.

Gaara sonrió agradecido y admirando a aquella mujer. Era la persona más pura y buena que había tenido ante él en su vida. Le acarició el rostro y se agachó para besarle la mejilla. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para tenderse sobre ella y abrazarla, provocando que Hinata le pasara los brazos por el cuello y lo estrechara contra ella.

El pelirrojo hundió la cabeza en el hombro de la chica y se recostó mansamente, impregnándose de su calor y dulzura. Cuando pudo controlar sus emociones le susurró al odio.

**-Los haces por todos pero… mi venganza es lo que más te importa ¿cierto?-.**

Hinata deslizó la mejilla sobre las hebras carmesí que tenía justo al lado de su cara y las olió con pura ternura. Después tímidamente pero intentando reconfortarle deslizó las manos por su fuerte espalda.

**-Y-yo… te amo… Ga-Gaara-kun…-.**

Sintió tanta vergüenza que se deslizó debajo del cuerpo del vampiro y se pudo de lado, intentando fundirse con las sábanas. Gaara que había quedado a un lado de ella, parecía que aun no podía procesar lo que le había dicho. Él también la quería, de diferente forma que a su hermano con quién había formado un lazo mutuo. Pero es que… es que ella era diferente, especial.

Sin poder contenerse y con una cierta brusquedad, la cogió de las muñecas y la volvió a estirazar sobre la cama. Colocó cada mano a un lado de la muchacha que lo miraba sorprendida, percibiendo el temblar de sus labios como queriendo decir algo. El pelirrojo se hundió en su boca, devorándola en un beso apasionado y sensual. Mientras que el roce de sus lenguas se encontraba él deslizaba sus manos por el pálido y perfectamente formado cuerpo, desplazando las yemas de sus dedos por sus senos, bajando por su tripita y entrelazándola en los pelitos rizados que custodiaban su sexualidad.

Antes de introducirse en ella se separó y la observó a los ojos. Perlas en esmeraldas, una combinación de piedras preciosas que describía con exactitud la belleza de aquel acto.

**-Desde hoy te amaré y protegeré hasta el día que nos toque separarnos. Serás mi mujer, únicamente mía. Dama-.**

La seriedad con la que había hablado calaba el pecho de Hinata en fuertes hondas de amor. Aquel hombre la amaba, lo mismo que ella a él, su inseguridad se rompió en mil pedazos, invadiéndola una sensación de paz y calor incalculable. Asintió con la cabeza y dejando con dos caminitos brillantes se deslizaran por su mejilla, sonrió con ternura.

Gaara bajó por su cuerpo, besó su abdomen y delicadamente le abrió las piernas. La morena se sonrojó, pensando lo próximo que iba a hacer ¡pero si ni siquiera se había quitado los pantalones! De pronto sintió como los fríos dedos del chico comenzaban a rozar su sexo, hundiéndose en su placentera humedad. Su cuerpo se agitó de golpe cuando la blandita lengua del vampiro había comenzado a resbalarse por su intimidad y se enrollaba en el éxtasis de sus sentidos.

**-Ahh… ahh… Ga-Gaara-kun… mmm…-.**

Apretó fuerte los ojos y gimió, notando su cara explotar de calor. Se agarró con desesperación a las sábanas y curvó su espalda, tanto como para dejar un hueco entre ella y el colchón.

Las manos del pelirrojo aprovecharon para atrapar las blanditas y espectaculares nalgas, mientras le lamía una y otra vez colaba sus dedos por aquella deliciosa abertura. La rigidez de su cuerpo a cada ola de placer, sus expresiones y gemidos lo estaban volviendo loco. Cuando la sintió de contraerse y subir el tono de sus quejidos la soltó sobre las sabanas, retirándose un poco de su sexualidad.

La miró totalmente maravillado. Parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo, se había dejado caer en las sábanas y aun mantenía la postura en que la había dejado, las manos al lado de su cara, su cuerpo contraído por el éxtasis, sus ojitos blancos vidriados de deseo y sus labios carnosos, se abrían y cerraban al ritmo apresurado de su respiración.

**-Que hermosa eres…-,** susurró roncamente, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones para quitárselos al igual que sus bóxer.

La observaba y sentía como su erección quería explotar, era tan delicada y femenina, como una virgen. Hinata parecía no mirar ningún punto fijo, totalmente extasiada se apretó al cuerpo que ahora mismo volvía a atraerla a sus brazos. Sonrojada y acalorada, se abrazó a su cuello y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, mientras con suma ternura le apartaba el flejillo rojizo que había quedado pegado a su frente por el sudor.

**-Gaara-kun… con cui-cuidado…-,** susurró dándole un beso en los finos labios.

El vampiro no asintió ni negó, únicamente y con su típica inexpresión, le dio otro beso en los labios y se colocó entre sus piernas, rozando su erección contra el sexo de ella. Hinata comenzó a gemir y se agarró con fuerza a la amplia espalda de Gaara. Sentía como deslizaba una y otra vez su intimidad por la suya, acariciándole un punto de clamor que la estaba volviendo loca.

**-Dama… voy a…-,** intentó explicarle cuando se encontró aprisionado entre sus piernas por el abrazo de la chica.

**-Por favor… p-por favor…-,** suplicó con sus mejillas arreboladas bellamente, las cuales el vampiro se permitió lamer.

Sin esperar más pero con sumo cuidado, se hundió en la humedad de su joven dama. Esta apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, le dolía un poco pero no era nada comparado con el placer que llegaba a sentir por tenerlo dentro de ella, por amamantarlo en su interior.

Gaara encogió el rostro por la suma delicia que estaba experimentando. Aquello lo apresaba y lo tragaba poco a poco, haciéndolo suyo apresándole con sumo descaro. Jadeó y la retiró un poco de su cuerpo para verla. Se veía sumamente hermosa, con aquel cabello largo rodeándola, con esos labios amoratados por los anteriores besos. La abrazó y comenzó besarle, mientras volvía a hundirse una y otra vez en ella. Haciéndole el amor con dulzura y pasión.

Notaba su cuerpo contraerse y agitarse al paso de sus embestidas, pero también acomodarse a su erección e invitarla a entrar mucho más profundo en ella. Con un movimiento sensual unían sus cuerpos en uno solo, se entregaban mutuamente y a se adoraban con sus labios. Envolviendo el acto en sí en uno bello y entregado.

El vampiro tuvo que acelerar el ritmo, ya podía sentir como el placer recorría cara poro de su piel. Comenzó besándole el cuello y paladeando el sabor de su sudor, después se deslizó hasta sus pezones, apresándolos entre sus labios. Hinata gimió y se agarró con más fuerza a sus hombros. Ocultó la cara y comenzó a lamerle él lóbulo de la oreja mientras le apresaba más fuertemente contra ella. Se sentía tan llena, tan pura y querida. De repente todos sus sentidos se volvieron opacos, no podía captar otra cosa que no fuera el movimiento que tenía Gaara sobre ella, como la penetraba y la hacía suya con suma potencia. Se contrajo violentamente y gimió, la explotación de éxtasis que había tenido la había dejado completamente despojada de voluntad.

**-Ahhh… ahh…. Ga… Gaara-kun… ahh…-.**

**-Hnmm…-,** gruñó Gaara.

Mientras la chica caía a la cama, el vampiro estalló en su interior, aquella presión, aquel cuerpo apretándolo, el deslizar de sus brazos, el movimiento de sus senos contra su pecho, sus gemidos, sus gritos, todo lo había echo llegar al cielo _"¿al cielo?"_ arqueó sus labios ante aquel pensamiento.

Se acomodó al lado de la chica y sintió como instintivamente esta se echaba en su pecho. Se sintió agradecido por aquel acto y la abrazó, dejando entrelazados ambos cuerpos.

**-Ha sido… ma-maravilloso-,** comentó completamente roja y escondiendo la cara contra el pálido pecho de Gaara.

Este fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de algo… había condenado a la dama, escribiendo en su destino el día de su pronta muerte.

Se sintió como un bastardo, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y dejar que la nuca de la chica descansara bajo su barbilla.

**-Lo siento dama, lo siento mucho-,** agregó apretándola con mucha más fuerza.

Hinata no aportó nada, suspiró y comenzó a conciliar el sueño junto al calor de su vampiro. No podía llorar, pues si lo hacía… no sería de tristeza, si no de felicidad. Podría ayudarle a vengarse, eso era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos. Pues lo amaba, lo amaba con toda su alma.

**------**

El moreno rodeó los hombros del shinigami y lo atrajo hacía si. Quedando los dos frente a una Ino bastante desconcertada.

**-Este es Uzumaki Naruto, taichou del primer escuadrón de shinigamis, el mestizo que todos buscan y mi lazo-,** el rubio lo miró alzando una ceja, _"pedazo de presentación"_ pensó, lo hacía más importante de lo que en verdad lo era.

Yamanaka puso el grito en el cielo. De repente se colgó de los hombros de Sasuke y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

**-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?-,** gruñó, **-¡te has adueñado del tesoro de Itachi-sama!-,** de nuevo empezó a sollozar, **-indiscutiblemente, te matará…-.**

Naruto quedó impactado, dejó caer el brazo con el que Sasuke lo apresaba a su costado y lo miró, buscando una explicación en su rostro.

**-¿Yo soy el tesoro de tu hermano?-,** le parecía una soberana estupidez.

El moreno no apartó la mirada de Ino, indicándole con esta que había hablado de más. Con un gruñido que había escapado de entre sus dientes se volvió hacia su koi, intentando explicarlo lo sucedido.

**-Mi aniki te quiere para él, cree que controlándote y usándote a su favor, tendrá la tercera gran guerra ganada de antemano-.**

Ante lo dolido que se mostraba Naruto, Sasuke no pudo más que agachar la cabeza, no quería que pensara que él estaba a favor de su hermano pero… ¿Cómo podría demostrárselo?

Ino no les dio tiempo a que siguieran con esa discusión, agarró fuerte del brazo al Uchiha y estiró de él, estaba aterrorizada.

**-Tienes que venir conmigo tenemos que ayudar a Itachi ¡Orochimaru lo matará y también a mi hermano!-, **la rubia parecía fuera de si, perlas brillantes saltaban de sus ojos, no quería perder a la persona que le había devuelto a la vida y mucho menos a su querido onisan.

Sasuke dejó escapar una risita prepotente que dejó helada a Ino, mientras que el shinigami no sabía que pensar.

**-¿Crees que Orochimaru podrá vencer a mi hermano? No me hagas reír-.**

**-Entonces…-,** intervino Naruto con el ceño fruncido, **-¿porque no lo mató como hizo con todos los vampiros puros que pudo? yo tenía entend-.**

**-No digas tonterías-,** gruñó agarrándolo bruscamente del brazo, **-no lo hizo porque no quería entrar en una batalla como esa, pero si sucediera el caso, aunque con un poco de esfuerzo, lo mataría-.**

La expresión de Sasuke no daba lugar a dudas, pues lo decía completamente seguro de sus palabras. Naruto cayó, no conocía a los clanes tan bien como él, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se apegó a su cuerpo, haciéndole saber que no le afectaba la conversación y que seguía creyendo en él.

El moreno suspiró aliviado y levantando una mano le alborotó los cabellos rubios, dejándola caer después alrededor de sus hombros. La que no estaba de acuerdo era Ino.

**-Puede que si Itachi-san estuviera solo, conseguiría matarle, pero también se tiene que preocupar por mi onisan a parte de que… Sasuke-kun, me quería guardar esta información pero…-,** aun no sabía si contárselo, entraría en pánico.

No tuvo que proseguir, pues el Uchiha ya había adivinado el resto de la conversación. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que Naruto notó el temblar en el brazo del moreno. Lo sujetó con su mano y volteó a mirarlo, parecía que había visto a un muerto, estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal, y sus labios comenzaban a amoratarse.

**-¿Sasuke?-.**

Naruto salió despedido hacia atrás por el empujón que le había dado. Cayó al suelo de culo y lo miró impresionado ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sasuke había perdido los nervios, agarró el brazo de Ino y comenzó a andar rápidamente.

**-¿Sasuke?-,** volvió a preguntar el rubio, levantándose y cerrándose el abrigo blanco. (ya que la ropa casi se la había arrancado Kakashi UU)

Este se volteó y con su mirada rojiza, lo señaló abruptamente.

**-Vuelve a la universidad y no te muevas de ahí ¿me escuchas?-.**

Naruto negó con la cabeza y volvió a acercarse, hasta que lo sujetó del jersey y estiró de él para que le escuchara. Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar.

**-Yo iré a donde tu vayas ¿crees que podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que corres peligro?-,** de repente, le agarró del gran cuello que le ocultaba casi la mitad de la boca, y se acercó a su cara, con los ojos color ámbar, **-te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo ¿te enteras?-.**

El tono que había adoptado era agresivo. Ino se tapó la boca al verlo, creía que su corazón se pararía, aquel shinigami daba realmente miedo.

Sasuke levantó el puño para lanzarle un golpe a Naruto, aunque este no tardó en esquivarlo, agarrándolo por la muñeca. Lo que no esperó es que el vampiro le diera un fuerte cabeza y colocándole un dedo en la frente lo dejó caer el suelo, desmayado. El taichou se precipitó sobre la carretera y quedó tendido en el suelo, el vampiro lo miró, pero esta vez sin frialdad. Soltando a Ino se agachó y le tocó un poco el cabello rubio.

**-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que mueras, eres demasiado valioso para mí-. **

Levantó la vista y observó unas sombras, sin poder saber de quién se trataba se dirigió a ellas, en tono de orden.

**-¿Es de los vuestros no? Cuidad de él-.**

Los dos nuevos visitantes salieron a la luz y se acercaron al cuerpo de Naruto, uno de ellos lo cogió en brazos, mientras el otro miraba atentamente a la joven vampiresa.

**-Me llevaré a Naruto a la universidad, sin embargo, Chouji irá con vosotros-,** dejó en claro mientras observaba si el rubio tenía alguna herida importante.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y cogió de nuevo a Ino, echando a andar lejos de ellos.

**-Me da igual, únicamente que no me estorbe y si esta en peligro, ten por seguro que yo no moveré un dedo para ayudarle ¿entendido capitán del segundo escuadrón?-.**

Shikamaru achicó los ojos y lo observó largamente, como podía aquel vampiro saber quién era.

**-Uchiha… ¿como…?-.**

Sasuke simplemente levantó un dedo y señaló el costado derecho del shinigami. Este se lo observó dudoso.

**-Tienes de emblema una nube negra en el costado derecho, eres el primogénito del Clan Nara, no era difícil de adivinar. Ah… tendrías que curarte esa herida-.**

Y sin más, siguió andando para en unos segundos desaparecer junto a la vampiresa y al teniente Chouji que los acompañaba, siempre observando atentamente a la rubia Yamanaka.

Shikamaru miró como en su costado le habían abierto una amplia brecha, seguramente el vampiro con el que se había enfrentado hacía unos minutos.

Observó a Naruto y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, aun había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, tenía que saber que le había ocurrido a Neji en verdad, lo necesitaba para que su cabeza dejara de dolerle, aunque… no sabía el porque y creía que mejor ni lo pensaba.

El rubio se removió en sus brazos y soltó un largo quejido, seguido de una palabra, la cual no dejaba de repetir durante todo el camino, una y otra vez.

**-Sasuke…-.**

**------**

Tente en la espalda de Lee, le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para reconfortarle, pues había estado sentado al lado de quién había sido su capitán, por demasiadas horas. No dejaba de apretarle la mano y lo llamaba de vez en cuando para saber si podía escucharle.

La castañita entornó tristemente los ojos y agarró un taburete para sentarse a su lado. Aun mantenía la carta que había llegado para Neji en sus manos. Ninguno se había atrevido a abrirla, aun sabiendo que era de Hinata.

**-Lee…-,** llamó acariciándole la mejilla para que le prestara atención, la única acción que efectuó para saber que la escuchaba fue sujetar la mano con la que le acariciaba y apretarla, **-necesitas ir a descansar, llevas todo el día aquí-,** intentó convencer ahora dándole la vuelta a su cara y regalando un casto beso en los labios.

El chico moreno asintió, relajó los hombros y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse dejando la mano de su amigo sobre las sábanas, este se la apretó, empezando a abrir los ojos. Lee rápidamente se acercó a su rostro y le tocó la frente, la fiebre había desaparecido.

Neji comenzó a abrir los ojos, escuchando como su anterior teniente lo llamaba, se quejó por el dolor que tenía en los costados y después se incorporó con la ayuda de Tente en la cama.

**-Ese maldito vampiro…-,** gruñó mientras se tocaba el pecho que también le dolía a rabiar.

Los dos compañeros se observaron entre sí sin especular nada, esperando a que hablara, sin embargo Neji no aportó absolutamente nada. Entonces fue cuando la muchacha se acordó de que tenía la carta de Hinata entre las manos y se la acercó al castaño para que la tomara. Este la miró sin entender, hasta que vio el remitente de la misma, entonces se apresuró a cogerla.

**-Kiba me la dio, llegó a la universidad donde trabaja Naruto, es de Hinata y esta dirigida a ti-.**

**-Es verdad…-,** gruñó, **-no pude ir a la cita…-.**

**-Kiba fue por ti-,** agregó Lee, mientras que con la mirada le apuraba para que abierta la dichosa carta.

Neji sacó el papelito del sobre y los desdobló con dedos temblorosos. Atentamente comenzó a leerla para sí mismo.

"_Neji-onii-san, ya no puedo casarme contigo, gomen ne. Yo no sabía que era la dama _(con solo el nombre, ya sabe lo que es, por eso no se lo explica)_ pero he descubierto algo mucho mas importante. Amo a un vampiro. No a uno cualquiera, a Sabaku no Gaara. Se que ahora mismo estarás echo un lío pero… mi destino es dar a luz al futuro mestizo y se que con eso, haré sufrir a Naruto, es la mayor pena con la que carga mi alma. No me importa morir si es en los brazos de Gaara, por favor no me busques, te quiere tu prima Hyuga Hinata"_

El castaño arrugó la carta en su puño y dio un fuerte gruñido, tanto como para que todo el hospital lo escuchara. ¿Como podía la vida volverse en su contra de esa manera? perdiendo una y otra vez a todas las personas que amaba, primero su padre, su hermano, a Naruto y por último su prima ¿que le quedaba?

Lee le tocó el hombro y Neji lo miró furioso, todavía tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

**-Tengo que decirte algo, Shikamaru vino aquí, se esta tomando esto de una forma personal y ha ido a seguir a Naruto, yo no se que pensar…-,** comentó buscando alguna reacción en la cara de su anterior capitán.

**-¿Shikamaru? ¿Cuándo ha vuelto? ¿no estaba en una misión con su teniente fuera de Tokio?-,** parecía estar más que sorprendido y su corazón comenzó a bombearle con fuerza, aun si saber el porque.

Tente que ya se dirigía al lado de Lee le contestó.

**-Volvió justamente para ver en el estado que te trajo Naruto, ahora puede que esté metido el algo escabroso-.**

Neji se preocupó al instante pero no lo exteriorizó, simplemente le indicó con una mano a Lee que se acercara.

**-Dile a Sakura que busqué a ubicación del clan Sabaku y tú encuentra a Shikamaru, tengo que ir con él-,** comentó mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama.

Tente le retuvo y lo volvió a recostar, sonriéndole para que borrara el ceño de disgusto que había puesto.

**-Nosotros nos encargamos de todo, tú mientras tranquilízate y descansa-.**

Neji asintió a regañadientes y observaron a sus compañeros de marcharse. Primero le impresionó que no le preguntarán por lo que le había pasado y segundo por el contenido de la carta. Aun así no agregó nada, esperaría. Esto había que solucionarlo pronto.

**------**

_**¡Ala ya esta! Vale vale UU no ha sido nada interesante ains… y encima naruto y Sasuke han salido solo dos segundos, gomen por eso pero… es que quería ponerlo todo listo para empezar con la batalla Itachi contra Orochimaru XD el próximo capi empezará con una escena entre neji shika y naru y terminará con algo sumamente extraño XD Este fic se esta volviendo demasiado escabroso UU En el capi que viene os prometo lemon, aunque no voy a decir de quién será jeje XD**_

_**Habría echo una escena mas sasunaru si no hubiera entrado el lemon gaahina en este capi, que de todas formas, como ha estado? Juro que me ha costado horrores, mi tercer lemon hetero!!! Juas juas XD**_

_**Aquí os dejo las parejas que hay en el fic: sasunaru, itadei, gaahina, kakairu, jiraoro, shikaneji, temasaku, shinokiba, leetente y choujino.**_

_**Ves porque me cuesta tanto hacer el fic? Porque son tantas que me estoy volviendo loca, aunque alguna no tienen historia ninguna UU solo pondré unos pocos detallitos y punto jeje. El próximo voy a intentar ponerlo todo lo pronto que pueda, pero por lo menos un mes o por ahí tardará, gomen UU (me la paso disculpándome, la virgen XD)**_

_**Si tenéis dudas y aun no os han quedado claras, podéis dejármelas en los reviews, muchísimas gracias por leerme, besos!**_


End file.
